Losing You To Those Before
by Court1
Summary: When Remy dies will Logan chance everything to get him back? And if he does, will it ever be the same? M/M Situations
1. Part 1

Title: Losing You To Those Before

Author: Court

Date: Originally in 2002/Rewrite in 2004

Disclaimers: All the X-Men are (c)copyright of Marvel Comics. I don't own a damn thing.

Warning/Notes: 1. This story is slightly AU based on Comicverse. Trial/Antarctica yes, New Son/Gambit On-going series no. 2. There are also a few characters in this story that may vary, but nothing too outrageous or unbelievable. 3. Warning, there is violence, scenes and talk of rape, sex (nothing too graphic), slash (gay situations), and murder. 4. I apologize for any accent mistakes, grammar problems, or misspellings, I am not a genius here.

---------------

"Merde! Lets take the Jeep next time we do this." Remy grumbled, jumping from the Harley he and Logan had entered the garage on. "Ow!" he added for extra emphasis.

Logan laughed at his lover's attempts for sympathy, he knew the young man had been through more pain then what Remy had been subjected to that evening. He scowled when the Cajun walked past him rubbing at the sore spot on his rear. "He said not to touch it for a few days."

Remy frowned playfully, acting hurt at Logan's lack of sympathy for his position. He was not really in agony, other then the annoying itch of inflamed skin, but he liked when Logan would baby him. It made him feel wanted by the older man. "When y' asked me to tie the knot I figured it would be with a ring, a necklace, even possibly a collar, but not a tattoo! Now my butt hurts." he whined, crossing the garage away from Logan. "Too bad my ass is gonna be sore for a few days. Guess I won't be able to do anything romantic for awhile." Remy glanced over his shoulder at the older man, he could see by the way his lover was chuckling that the attempt for attention was somewhat failing. He would have to change tactics!

Logan didn't mind the display, he liked playing with the young man, and he knew how to play back. "I thought about that before the trip to the parlor. I figured my healing factor would take care of my pain real quick. You just have to top for awhile." The feral grinned widely when he felt the long, soft fingers of his lover trail up under his white t-shirt. "Guess that means my ideas a good one, huh?"

"Maybe?" Remy quipped back after finding a already harden nipple to play with on Logan hairy chest. "Might be a good theory. We'll just have ta test it and find out." he added before kissing along Logan's neckline, making sure to stop on the sweet spot behind the ear. The moan from his lover told him the new tactic was working far better then the first.

Logan spun around and grabbed Remy by the upper arms, lustfully pushing him against the nearby wall. He loved the way the Cajun's breathing turned into quick gasps at every kiss he applied to Remy's sensitive skin. "I love ya, Rems." Logan whispered into his lover's ear as he trailed across the younger man's throat.

"I love you too, chere." Remy managed between moans. "Let's take this upstairs, oui?" he whispered, barely able to talk any louder over his excitement.

Logan nodded, letting loose of his light grip on the younger man. "Should we tell the others?" he asked. He hated to ruin the moment with serious questions, but wanted to know what to say if they ran into someone between the garage and their shared room. He didn't want to upset his young lover.

"Not now, maybe later." He answered quickly. He dove towards Logan's retreating face and caught his lips again. "Much later."

-----

Remy and Logan rushed through the mansion until they finally reached the third floor. They shared a room now, but Remy's old room still resided across the hall, leaving them the only ones occupying the upper floor. As soon as they reached their domain clothing began flying from one side to the next, each feverishly kissing the other as they slowly moved towards the door of the bedroom. Remy managed to fumble open the door from behind as Logan kissed him deeply. The Cajun found himself being pushed inside the spacious room, his lover carefully holding him around the waist so he would not tumble backwards.

Logan finally broke away to remove the few pieces of clothing he still wore. He managed to finish in time to watch the young man before him remove his boxers, the only clothing remaining between them. He slowly stepped up to Remy and took in the beautiful creature he had rightfully claimed as his this evening. With one gentle finger he traced down the Cajun's soft neck, around and down to the small of the younger man's back, stopping at the bold ink of a tattoo. He stared at the decorative "L" on the cheek in front of him, knowing there was an identical marking on his own body. He leaned forward, being careful not to bump the sore spot on Remy's cheek, and whispered, "You're mine now, no one else's."

Remy closed his eyes and smiled knowing that the possessive comment was Logan's true sign of love. He turned and pulled Logan close to him, placing his hand on Logan's buttock where the matching tattoo was placed only hours before. "And y' are mine, forever." he whispered. Tears began welling up in his alien eyes as he looked deeply into dark hazel. He saw the truth in those eyes, Logan would give him the love and respect he had always wanted, something no one else had offered him in his short life. Their lips joined again in a deep kiss that sealed their love for all eternity. Nothing was more pure or meaningful. It made them one. Neither wanted the moment to end, but a loud scream of alarms from the hall broke the kiss, startling them both to reality.

"Perfect timing." Remy muttered sarcastically, knowing full well the roaring alarms meaning. Another mission to save mutant kind.

Logan saw the disappointment in the younger man's eyes, but also knew his duty. "Come on Darlin' lets get going, see what the problem is."

"Let's just act like we didn't here them, it's probably some FOH rally anyway. The others can handle it." Remy whined and gave Logan puppy dog eyes in attempts to convince his lover to stay. He just wanted one night alone with his new husband.

"I'm sorry, Rems. You know we have to go or Scott will come up here and get us. I promise that we will start off where we stopped when we get back." Logan gave Remy a quick kiss, then handed him clothing from the floor. "Get dressed. Unless you're going like that."

Remy grinned. "I guess I'm goin' like this cause someone left all my clothes in the hall."

"Brat. You wouldn't wear those to a battle anyway, now get dressed before Scott comes up here and beats the door down." Logan was already half way in his boots before Remy finally gave in and began dressing in his battle armor.

"Ready?" Logan asked, walking towards the door. He stopped noticing Remy had paused at the center of the room. "What is it, Darlin'?"

"Logan, after this mission can we get away for a few weeks. Even if it is only to your cabin or the boathouse. Just us, no X-Men, no missions, no villains, no interruptions? Can we do that? I just want to be with you for awhile, away from all of this and all of them."

Logan walked up to his young lover and brushed Remy's face with his now gloved hand. "Yea, that sounds perfect. On the way back I'll tell Scott we are going inactive for a few weeks. We should probably tell 'em that we are hitched too."

"Y' sure y' want to tell them that?" Remy questioned, dropping his eyes to the floor. He knew his lover hated his insecurities, but he couldn't help the feelings. They had been a big part of his life for so long.

Logan sighed. This had always been a sore spot in their relationship. Ever since Remy had returned from the mock trial in Antarctica the young man had feared upsetting any of his teammates in the mansion. He could never seem to convince Remy to stand up for himself and not fear what the others thought. "Why wouldn't I want to tell them?" he asked, knowing the answer. They had gone through this in every stage of their relationship, he didn't need to ask, but he found it helped the kid some to get it out in the open.

"Figured that everyone seems to except us together since they think it is just a phase, but if y' tell them we snuck off and got married it would seem more permanent. They might hold it against y'. I don't want them to hate y', this is your family, y' shouldn't be shunned because of me..." Remy's rambling was stopped by Logan fingers dropping across his lips, silencing him.

"Listen, I don't care what they think. I love ya and that is all that matters now. I want everyone to know you are mine and vice versa. If ya don't want to tell them just say so, but I want it to be a better reason then the one ya just gave me."

"Non. I'm bein with people knowin' 'bout us." Remy smiled, happy to know Logan felt confident enough to tell the team.

"Good. Now lets get this mission over with so we can get back to what we were doin'."

Remy nodded following the Canadian downstairs to the war room.

----------------

The door to the War Room swished opened as Psylocke and Angel rushed in, both in full uniform. "Sorry we're late. We were just pulling up when we heard the alarms." the winged mutant informed their team leader. He feared Scott would be angry with their late arrival.

Cyclops waved off the excuse without looking up from the maps on the long conference table. "We are still waiting on Gambit and Wolverine." He looked up at Storm. "Can you please go get them, I know they heard...." He was interrupted by the doors opening again, Logan and Remy walking in. "About time you decided to join us." He commented while looking up at the two men.

"No surprise you two are late. The thief is rubbing off on you Logan." Angel smirked at the anger rising on the Wolverine's face. He couldn't help pester the older man and his lover. It had become almost a hobby to him.

"Shove it, Wings, or so help me." Logan growled back, popping out his claws and waving them towards Warren's face.

"Or you'll what? Kill me? Rip off my wings? Yea, he is rubbing off on you." Warren laughed back in Logan's face before leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms in triumph.

"The two of you stop! We have a big mission ahead of us, and the last thing we need is to fight one another. Logan sit down!" Scott ordered as he pointed at the chair next to where Remy had just sat down.

Logan finally turned and headed towards his seat. His angry temper melted at the sight of his lover. Remy was obviously upset at Warren's comments. The younger man's attempts to hide his feelings from the others did not work on him. He hated that the other X-Men didn't share his animal instincts and senses. Maybe then they would understand how much they hurt the young Cajun. He leaned over and whispered in his lover's ear. "Darlin' don't listen to him, he's a bastard. He's not worth gettin' upset over."

Remy eyes stayed to the floor, looking away from everyone and everything. He didn't want to make eye contact with anyone, he didn't want to see the hate in their eyes. He finally whispered, so low that he knew only Logan would hear it. "Don't tell them. Please, don't tell them."

Logan sighed and was going to argue when he was interrupted by Scott clearing his throat. He looked up and noticed the leader staring at him.

"This is important Logan, if you are finished whispering sweet nothings in your friend's ear over there I will brief you on this mission." Scott scolded Logan like a school boy.

Logan growled and leaned back in his seat, pretending attention, but not before placing his hand on Remy's back, rubbing in small circles. He knew the contact would calm his lover.

"Now that I have everyone's attention." Cyclops pointed at a map that appeared on the large computer screen on the wall. "We are going here, it's a small town in Canada, should only take us 20 minutes to reach. It is reported that Sinister has a lab here, so we are going to shut it down like we have the others. The lab is set under an old building in the middle of town, so we cannot destroy the structure, but the computers and equipment need to be taken out. The building is vacant of permanent residence, but I want Rogue and Storm to do a complete search for possible homeless using the building for shelter before we enter. The rest of us will wait at the two main entrances until they have completed their search.

Cyclops turned from the screen back to his team, making sure everyone was paying close attention before flipping the picture to a enlarged image of the building they would soon be entering. "Rogue, Angel, Psylocke, Iceman, Gambit, will join me at the side entrance of the building." He pointed at screen at the exact position. "Storm will meet Wolverine, Bishop, Beast, and Jean at the opposite side. When we are ready we will enter and meet in the middle, which should be the main lab."

Scott took his seat at the head of the large conference table, turning off the screen behind him. "As for the enemies we face. Sinister has not been detected in the but there are Marauders, including Sabretooth. We need to be careful, Sinister can show up at anytime and from anywhere, so be prepared. That's it people, we will meet at the Blackbird in 20 minutes. Everyone make sure they are armed with everything they need."

"I guess I need to go get a couple more decks of cards." Remy whispered. He continued to stare at the floor his body not willing him to leave the chair. His instincts yelled at him not to go. He didn't want to be in another one of Sinister's labs. Especially one with Sabretooth inside. His stomach knotted and his head began to pound with the thought of running into the man. It didn't help that he would be away from the few people he called friends on the team as well.

Logan could see that Remy was trembling, the young man was terrified. It only made Logan worry more. "Remy, everything is gonna be fine, I promise. He said Sinister wasn't there, just the Marauders, we can handle them."

Remy nodded unconvincingly. " I need to get a few things before we go." is all he could manage to say as he got up and slowly walked out of the room. He needed to be alone for a moment to get his thoughts back in order. The last thing he wanted was to loose it in front of the team.

-----------------

Logan stalked into the hanger, anger apparent on his face. He sniffed the air, then headed to engine area of the plane, straight for Scott. The Canadian grabbed the leader down from a short ladder and throw him against the hanger wall, holding him there. "What the hell are ya thinkin' Cyke! It's bad enough you're draggin' the kid into one of Sinister's labs, but to put him with everyone that's against him? Are ya tryin' to get him killed?"

"Logan calm down! I know what I am doing. They need to learn to work together in battle even if they don't get along in life. I will be there, I won't let anything happen to him. Now let go of me and get in the Blackbird."

Logan shoved Scott harder against the wall, tightening his grip when the leader struggled to break free. "Work together! This ain't a mission to test teammates loyalties! None of them are going to watch Remy's back and ya know that. The first chance they get they're gonna feed him to the wolves and never look back. You have to make him stay here or put him with me and Ro, then he will have some support." Logan lowered his voice and looked at Scott pleadingly. "Scott, he is terrified, if he ends up facing them alone he's not going to be able to fight them. Put him with me so I can watch him, please." He let go of Scott and backed away. "Please, Scott."

Scott sighed. He understood the older man's position, but he also knew why he could not allow the two teammates to be together. "Logan, I can't. This is the reason I'm not with Jean, I would be too occupied watching her to help the others or myself. I will watch Gambit and you can watch Jean for me. They will both come home safe and sound. We are only going in to destroy the computers and equipment, then we leave. It should be a quick run in and out." He placed his hand on Logan's shoulder. "If the others don't do their part to cover Gambit's back, like they should, then they are going to be taken off the active list. I am tired of the way they are treating him, enough is enough. I just need to see how deep this hatred is."

"This is a hell of a way to find out Cyke." Logan looked up into Scott's glasses, knowing he was meeting his eyes, and growled low and threatening. "He doesn't come back home the way we left I am holding it against ya."

"That's what leaders are for, Logan. Come on, let's get going." Scott smiled and walked towards the Blackbird, passing a waiting Remy at the ramp.

"Ready, Darlin'?" Logan asked, grabbing Remy from behind. He pulled his lover into the Blackbird, towards the back of the plane, ignoring all the looks from the others. "Remy?" He finally asked again, worried when he received no reply.

"Non, I'm not ready. I've got a bad feelin' 'bout this. Something's gonna happen, maybe y' shouldn't go." Remy finally answered.

"It's gonna be alright. Don't worry about anythin', just go in, do your job, and get out. Stay close to Scott, he will watch your back." He kissed the young man on the forehead before leaning his own against Remy's. "It's all gonna be fine, when we get home I will make ya forget everything, I promise."

Remy smiled knowing what Logan was implying. "Tell me again that everythin' will be alright, I'll try to believe it this time."

Logan took Remy's face in his hands and stared right into the Cajun's alien eyes. "Everything is going to be fine. We're gonna come back and go on our honeymoon and forget all about this superhero stuff for a while. Ok?"

"I believe y'." Remy lied.

They sat in the back of the plane in silence, Logan holding Remy around the waist, The younger man rested his head on his lover's shoulder trying to ignore the feeling in his gut that this was a bad move. Remy suddenly broke the silence with a whisper. "Logan, I love y', always remember that, no matter what happens."

Logan was about to ask about the strange comment when Scott's voice came over the speakers.

"We've landed people. Be ready for anything. Storm, Rogue, go make sure there is no one in the building. Meet us at the entrances."

"Come on, Darlin'." Logan whispered, moving his arm out from under Remy to stand. His worry doubled when the Cajun froze in his seat. Kneeling down in front of his lover he could see tears welled at the edge of his lover's eyes. "Darlin'? What's going on? Talk to me."

Remy stood suddenly. "It's alright, I'm just a little worried."

Logan didn't say anything, just followed Remy out of the Blackbird. He could tell there was something the kid was hiding from him, but he just didn't have time to pry it from Remy right now. It would have to wait.

Stepping onto the field where the plane had landed Remy turned to join his group, never looking back at his lover. Logan stopped at the edge of the ramp and watched the Cajun slowly walk out of sight. He caught Scott by the arm before the leader started towards his designated team."You watch him close. There's something wrong and he's not tellin' me what it is. He's scared shitless. He's trying to hide it, but I know better."

Scott nodded. "I'll watch him Logan, I promise."

--------------

Scott walked up the alley where his half of the team waited to enter on Rogue's return. He could already see problems developing. Angel, Psylocke, and Iceman were in a group on one side of the alley, and Gambit was alone on the other side staring at the ground. Scott walked up to the Cajun. "You alright?" He didn't get an answer, the younger man didn't even look up at him. He reached out and put his hand on the Gambit's shoulder, causing Remy to startle. "Gambit? Are you ok? There's no need to worry."

"Worried? Why would he be worried about seeing his friends again. We should leave him here with them. Maybe he will stay away this time." Warren interrupted as he closed in on the two men.

Remy looked up at Warren with wide eyes of surprise. They couldn't leave him here, could they? He wanted to run and find Logan or even his Stormy, but knew he couldn't. He clinched his hands in fist trying to stop the tremors flowing through his body.

"Warren! Stop it now! Go stand by the door, all of you." Scott turned from the group to Remy, who's bottom lip was trembling so bad his teeth were chattering."Gambit, listen to me, no one is going to leave you here. We are all going in together and we are leaving together. I shouldn't have put you with Angel, I'm sorry. Just stay with me, don't worry about them. They can watch each other's backs and we will watch ours, ok?"

Remy nodded. That is all he could do. The thought of being left in Sinister's hands, or even worse Creed's, had him locked in fear. "Y' won't leave me?"

Scott sighed. "No, I won't leave you." He gave Remy a smile and continued "Who else am I going to get to unlock my desk drawer when I lose my keys for the millionth time."

Remy smiled back knowing Scott was just trying to cheer him up.

"Well, if dis don't look cozy like?" Rogue spat as she landed next to Scott and Remy. "What ya hittin' on Slim now. Wolvie not 'nough fo' ya?"

Remy dropped his head looking at the ground, not saying anything in return. He had learned a long time ago that it was better not to fight back with Rogue. He jerked his head up when he felt someone tug at his arm.

"Come on, Gambit. Lets join the others. We'll go in as soon as we have word that Storm." Scott pulled the younger man over to the group by the doors. "From now on everyone stays quiet unless it is necessary to speak." he gave a hard look to Warren and Rogue.

Scott's com badge began to blink and Storm's voice followed. "We are ready here Cyclops. Over."

Scott pushed the return button on the his badge and gave the command. "Ok, everyone enter, meet in the middle. Both teams will have to separate towards the center to take splitting halls, I will leave that call up to you Storm. Try to make this quick as possible, no stopping till you hit the center. Over and Out." With that the doors were forced opened and the team entered.

They walked through the halls cautiously, surprisingly not encountering anyone through the first several floors. When they reached the split in the halls they stopped waiting orders of where to go next.

"What now, sugah?" Rogue asked.

"Rogue, Angel, and Psylocke take the right hall. It will lead you straight to the center lab. Gambit and I will take the left hall, there should be one computer room that has to be destroyed. We will be a few minutes later in arriving then you. Be careful, and remember, take out the computers and that's it. If someone attacks defend yourself, but don't go chasing after them. We'll meet in the middle. Lets go."

Cyclops and Gambit parted from the others and made there way through the maze of halls, looking in the windows of varies rooms as they ran, looking for computers or equipment that needed to be demolished.

"Don't y' think it is strange that no one's here? This is the only lab we haven't taken down, so wouldn't y' think there would be more of his experiments or doctors here?" Remy asked while looking in yet another empty room.

Scott stopped briefly and looked at Remy. "You're right, Gambit. Something is wrong. Maybe they are all on the other side of the building."

"Wait!" Remy waved at Scott to come to the room he had just peered into.

Scott rushed over to the door. Remy stepped away and let Scott look in the small square window. "There is someone under the sheet, it looks like a small child."

"Scott we can't leave a child here." Remy looked at Scott pleadingly. He knew that they were suppose to destroy everything and go, no rescues, but this was a child.

"I know, Gambit. Pick the lock, we have to at least give them the way out. Be quiet though, so far we have been way too lucky." Cyclops took a defensive position behind Gambit, giving him the opportunity to pick the lock.

It only took seconds for Remy to break into the small lab room. He opened the door and slowly walked in towards the bed in the far corner. "Petite?" he whispered, moving the sheet from the small figure's face. His heart broke when the dead eyes of a small girl starred back at him. He could not imagine the horror the child went through in her short life.

Scott looked back into the room from his guard at the door way. "What is it Gambit?"

"She's gone." he whispered as he placed the sheet back over the girl's face.

"Don't worry, I killed her quick. Only took me about an hour." came the snide comment from the dark corner behind Gambit. "Knew if I put a kid in here you would walk in without thinking, punk."

Remy's body started trembling uncontrollably. He didn't need to turn around to know the owner of the gravelly voice. He had heard it in his nightmares practically all his life. Every learned instinct told him to turn around and fight, defend himself and his teammate, but his body had shut down. His mind refused to let him face the man now making his way across the room towards him.

Scott rushed into the room, shooting several optic blast at the Marauder, that were dodged or taken without a flinch. He couldn't understand why Gambit didn't move. "Get away from him! Gambit, move!" Scott yelled to no avail. He was quickly thrown against the wall next to him by the towering Marauder, rendering him unconscious.

Remy heard the command of his leader, but was too caught up in memory to obey. He slowly dropped to his knees in defeat when his leader slid down the wall and landed in a pile on the floor next to him. His breathing picked up as he slowly turned to look at the huge man standing behind him.

"You're not even going to fight, punk?" Creed laughed as he stalked over to the shaking body on the floor. He pulled Remy up to his feet by the back of his neck, relishing in the frightened yelps that escaped the young man's lips. He wrapped his powerful arms around the lithe body of the Cajun, pinning the thin body against his own chest, successfully rendering Gambit helpless. "You're making this way too easy, kid."

Remy was paralyzed in fear. He knew what would come next, he had lived it too many times in his life to forget. Creed had been a icon of terror in his life ever since he could remember. Every time he ran into the overgrown mutant it never ended well for him, he knew this time would be no different. He could feel Creed's erection against his leg and knew he would not escape the fate he had fell victim to before. Tears began to flow down Remy's face, it made him feel weak. He should be able to defend himself against the monster that held him captive but his body was numb with fear and memories.

Creed grinned maniacally. He could smell the fear pouring off the Cajun he held tightly in front of him. He wanted so badly to just pin the boy to the floor and take him, to hear him scream, to hear him beg for mercy. He wanted to smell the scent of blood come off of the boy like he had so many times before, but he knew now was not the time. "There's someone that wants to talk to you boy. Then we can have some fun." he snarled, walking Remy across the hall to a room that looked empty.

As they walked through the door, the room changed almost magically. The once bare room changed into a dimly lit office, complete with surveillance monitors and varies pieces of medical furniture. The chair at the head of the desk slowly swivelled to show the office's owner, Sinister. The mutant scientist starred at the young man in Creed's grasp triumphantly. "I see you have managed to separate him from the others, very good Sabretooth. You will be rewarded. Now we can proceed to the rest of the plan." The mad doctor stood and walked to a small tray near the desk. He picked up a long needle, then proceeded towards Remy. "Hold him." the scientist ordered.

"Non!" Remy yelled. He finally began kicking, trying to break from the hold Creed had him confined to. His mind would not let him fight Creed, but he was not going to let Sinister have him again. "Non! Stop! Logan! Logan, help me!" He continued to thrash and scream against the will of his captures.

"Hold him down Creed!" Sinister impatiently commanded.

Creed threw the Cajun to the floor on his stomach, grabbing hold of the young man's thrashing arms. He pulled them tightly behind the Cajun's back before securing the body to the floor with his own weight.

Finding his moment, Sinister knelt down and plunged the needle into Remy's exposed neck.

"Now hold him until he falls asleep. It may take a few moments, it always has with him. When he is unconscious and the others have entered the lab downstairs you know what to do. When you have finished this task go to the hidden room below and I will create your exit to the real lab."

"What if Logan follows, you know the runt's in love with the kid." Creed questioned, still pinning the numbing Cajun to the floor.

"If you finish your job correctly, he will not follow until it is too late. He will be too upset to chase you." Sinister answered as he picked up a small bag and created a portal.

"Fine. Can I at least have my fun with him first?" the feral mutant practically drooled at the thought of molesting the man beneath him again. He smiled when the doctor nodded.

"I do not care what is done to him as long as the plan is followed through and he does not die until it is time." Sinister exited through the tesseract and disappeared, not willing to witness Creed's cruel abuse.

Finally finding himself alone Creed took the opportunity to catch the Cajun before he fell under the effects of the drugs. He leaned over the thin frame and dragged his flat tongue across Remy's face, causing Remy's breathing to hitch. "Still with me? Good, let's have some fun while your friends get into place. I want them all there to see your pretty face when I slice it open."

Victor wasted no time in tearing open the back of Remy's uniform with his sharp claws. "That's new," he muttered to himself, seeing the tattoo on Remy's left buttock. Not really caring the meaning, he shrugged it off and continued his assault. Opening his pants he removed his weeping cock with a sigh of relief. It ached for release from holding the boy so close all this time.

"Ready for me, boy?" he growled into Remy's ear. The young man was too far gone to answer, but the smell of fear rolled off Remy so strong that Creed was sure the Cajun was still conscious. Knowing the boy would put up no struggle, he released the Cajun's arms before pulling up on his victim's hips. Without warning he began forcing his enormous cock into Remy tight body, causing a scream of agony to fill the room before the Cajun's body fell limply to the floor.

The oblivious nature of his victim did not stop Creed from continuing his attack. He roughly pumped in and out, causing a trail of blood to run down onto the remains of Remy's torn uniform. Sabretooth roared as he pushed once more into the unconscious body, releasing his fluids deep into Remy's sleeping body. He knelt there for several minutes, still buried to the hilt, breathing hard in his sick afterglow.

"Was it good for you?" Creed smirked. He pulled his still erect cock and dropped Remy to the floor. While readjusting himself he watched screens that showed different angles of the fake lab below. All the X-Men had met in the center of the building, save two, Cyclops and Gambit. The Marauders lay defeated on the cold metal floor scattered amongst computers spitting sparks. A stumbling Cyclops finally made his way into the view of the camera. "About time." Creed walked over to the still form on the floor and hoisted the younger man over his shoulder. "Showtime, punk."

-------------

"Scott!" Jean yelled, running to her husband's side. "Honey, are you alright? You're bleeding."

Logan ran over to the small crowd that was developing around their leader, noticing the absence of his lover. "Where's Remy?" He began frantically looking around and down the hall that Scott came from, believing that his lover would be right behind his teammate. "Cyke! Answer me! Where's Remy?"

"Wolverine, I don't know. We saw a child in one of the rooms. When we went in to rescue her she was already dead. It turned out to be a trap. Sabretooth was in the room. He knocked me out. When I came to Gambit wasn't there." Scott let out a small groan and fell to the floor in agony after the swift explanation.

"Scott!" Jean dropped down next to her husband, followed by Hank. "We need to get him to the Blackbird, he's hurt."

"We are not leaving without Remy!" Logan growled in warning.

"The traitor probably just started talking to his old friend Sabretooth and decided to stay." Warren sneered.

Logan was about to argue, but Scott beat him to it. "Warren shut up for once! Gambit didn't talk to Sabretooth, and he is not staying!" He grabbed his head again as he felt his headache worsening. He looked up at his longtime teammate. "I'm sorry Logan."

"We have to find him, he has to be here. I won't leave without him. If you leave, I will stay here." Logan vowed.

Storm walked over, placing her hand on Logan's shoulder. A sign she was staying with Logan if the others left. "Logan's right, we cannot leave him behind. We did that once before and it nearly killed my brother. I will not let him suffer again."

Hank spoke up, hoping to defuse the growing argument. "I will take Scott to the Blackbird, Jean will accompany me. The rest of you should look for Gambit. When you find him return to the plane."

"Let me save you some trouble." came the familiar voice from the opposite side of the lab.

"Creed." Logan growled and turned around, unsheathing his claws. He was ready to charge his long time enemy, but stopped seeing that the Marauder was not alone. Sabretooth stood in front of the team holding a sedated Remy roughly by his hair.

"Creed, let him go." Logan growled as he slowly walked towards his lover's capture.

Creed gave Logan a smile, showing him his fangs. "I'm just here to give you a message from the boss. He said that you need to stop destroying his labs or this will happen every time you do." He yanked on the Cajun's hair, pulling the unconscious body to eye level for all to see before ramming his claws through Remy's back. The vicious attack sent blood rushing down the pale body onto the floor. Creed used the moment of shock to make his escape. "Here, Sinister said you could keep this. We're all done with it." He threw Remy's motionless body to the floor and took off running down the hall.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Logan howled into the empty room, running towards his lover's lifeless body. The room was filled with countless other cries of shock, but Logan could not hear them. He could not feel the others try to comfort him, try to talk to him. He could only stare at the cold body that he held so close. He begged for any God that would listen to return his lover's breath, heart beat, life. He felt himself quickly losing control to his feral side, but he didn't care. The only thing he truly cared about was laying in his arms, limp, bleeding, dead.


	2. Part 2

Title: Losing You to Those Before 
Author: Court 
Fandom: X-Men 
Rating: R 
Status: Unfinished. Part 2
Archive: Yes, just e-mail me telling me where. 
E-mail: remylebeau@yahoo.com 
Webpage: http://www.anime-goods.com/personal 
Disclaimers: All the X-Men are (c)copyright of Marvel Comics. I don't own a damn thing, even though I know more then they seem to sometimes. -_^ 
Summary: When Logan suffers the loss of Remy, can he survive? Will he chance everything to get him back? And if he does, will it ever be the same? 
Warning/Notes: Man there are a lot of them in this one: 
1. This story is Alternate Universe based on Comicverse. 
2. I take liberties with powers and timelines...because I can! Marvel does it all the time, so can I! 
3. There are also a few characters in this story that I may have got a little goofy with, some are smaller characters from the comics that I am not aware of there entire history, so I am gonna make it up as I go. Hey it is a fanfic, and I can blame it on the Alternate Universe thing. ^_^ 
4. I also get a little far fetched with science later in the story...what I say is probably not possible, or right, but I am no doctor. The man coming up with the science in the story is no regular doctor anyway, he could come up with anything. He could probably make pigs fly out your butt if he deemed it good to the gene pool. -_^ 
5. Remy and Logan are already in a very steady relationship. If you need background on that go read "Found in Lost Memories". This is not really a sequel to that but could be if you really wanted it to be. -_^ 
6. There is a bit of violence and there is speak of things that are not very nice in this story. (Violence, Murder, Rape...etc.) You have been warned. So if you are under age, SCOOT! Get Out! Go Read a Comic Book until you are old enough for such things. -_^ 
7. As usual, I went easy on the accents. I don't think Remy is as stupid as most of the comics make him out to be. Smart people don't talk in third person. Really that is just an excuse to make writing and reading easier. Now Rogue on the other hand...I left her accent the same...she is stupid. ^_^ dodges tomatoes 
8. As my trademark, I have chosen misspellings and bad grammar just to annoy my English teacher. So if you don't see any problems with this fic then it is not the real thing. ^_^ 
9. If the _Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 
10. I like rocks. (Just wanted an even number)

----------------------------------------------------

Everyone was in shock, the team was in chaos. If the lab were not empty of all enemies at this point everyone would have been killed. Warren was with Betsy trying to console Ororo, who dropped to the floor in shock and had not said a word since Sabertooth slashed Remy open. Scott had passed out shortly after the killing, Jean was sitting by him, sobbing. Bobby and Bishop had not returned from there hunt of the monster that took away a teammate. Rogue had knocked a hole through the wall to the outside and flew away. Hank had made his way to Logan's side, trying to talk to Logan, but he wasn't able to get through to the Canadian. Logan just continued to talk to Remy like he was only asleep, like he would awake from his slumber. 

"Darlin' please, wake up, its alright, its just a dream, we will wake up and everything will be fine, come on darlin' open your eyes." Logan kept rocking back and forth, mumbling to someone that could no longer hear him. Tears rolled down his face, mixing with his lover's blood as it hit the floor.

Hank turned and looked at the situation in the room. He was upset, but his training as a doctor had kept him calm. He knew he had to get everyone out of here and to the Blackbird, Scott needed medical attention, Ororo was in shock, and it was only a matter of time before Logan realized that Remy was not going to wake up. He wasn't sure what was going to happen then, but he didn't want it to happen in Sinister's lab. He stood and looked over to the small group around Ororo. "Warren, can you please carry Scott to the Blackbird. Betsy and Jean, try to get Ororo to the plane without her passing out." He hit the button on his com badge. "Bobby? Bishop? We need you in the lab now, we are leaving." He knelt back down behind Logan, and put his hand on the man's shoulder. Logan jerked his head to look at Hank and growled. _Not now, please don't go feral here._ "Logan, I need you to get up and walk with us to the Blackbird. Can you do that?"

Logan turned his head back to look at Remy, he continued to rock. "Can't Blue, have to wait for Remy to wake up, he hates being carried. If he wakes up while I'm carrying him I'll never hear the end of it. He'll say I'm babying him. He'll wake up any minute now." 

Beast saw Bishop and Bobby walk in. He stood and signalled them to join him away from Logan. "I need you to help me, I think Logan is losing reality, I need to get him to the Blackbird before he goes feral. He refuses to move on his own, so I am going to have sedate him. Bobby could you go to the Blackbird and get the tranquilizers, Jean will show you which ones I need, just tell her they are needed for Logan." Bobby nodded and ran out the passage towards the exit. "Bishop if you could stay here and help me with Logan. I am going to try and get him to move on his own, but if he goes feral I will need help holding him down." Bishop nodded and followed Beast over to Logan. 

Logan was staring off into nothing, eyes wide open, not blinking. Remy's pale body was laying across his lap, as Logan lazily stroked Remy's bloody hair and whispered to him. "Darlin' ya have to wake up now, we need to get home. Remember we are going to the Cabin for our honeymoon. We still have to tell the others about getting married this morning. Come on, I promised ya everything was going to be ok, so ya have to open your eyes."

Beast heard Logan's whispers. He closed his eyes and sighed, he felt the tears coming and he had to hold it in. _Get everyone out of here now, breakdown later. _He took a deep breath and knelt back down in front of Logan this time, he hated to lie to him, but he needed to get him out of here. "Logan I need you to give me Gambit, he is injured and I need to look at him. Maybe I can wake him up. Can I have him please?" Not seeing Logan give him any argument, Beast slowly moved his arms under Remy's corpse and started to lift him up when he heard Logan growl. He jerked back, but not fast enough, Logan caught him with his claws across his forearm.

"Ya get away from him! I won't let ya hurt him anymore!" Logan snarled and picked up Remy, holding him close to his body. He backed away from Beast until he hit the corner of the lab. He turned towards the corner and laid the body gently against the wall. "Don't worry darlin' I won't let them hurt ya anymore, I'll protect ya." He ran his hand through Remy's hair once more and turned to take a defensive stance in front of him. "I won't let ya take him from me!" he growled.

"Are you alright McCoy?" Bishop questioned while watching Logan pace a small trail back and forth in front of Remy's limp body. He would never admit it, but he was in a bit of shock himself. He never thought he would see the death of Gambit, he was suppose to out live everyone. And here he was trying to get LeBeau's body away from a teammate. "What are we going to do now McCoy?"

Beast shook his head as he wrapped a sheet he torn off of a nearby lab table around the wound on his arm. "It is better if we wait for Bobby to return with the tranquilizers. Logan is on the verge of going insane, and that could be very dangerous for all of us. We will stay here and not make any sudden movements, he should stand his ground. This cannot be easy for him, he truly loved that young man. "

"I can see that now." Bishop answered, not knowing what else to say.

"What happened to Sabretooth?" Beast asked, still staring at Logan pacing, growling when they made eye contact.

"He got away." Is all Bishop said in return.

The conversation was interrupted by Bobby swiftly entering the lab with a small medical bag. He quickly ran up to Hank and Bishop. "Here, Jean said everything you'll need is in the bag. Hank what happened to your arm?"

"Its ok Bobby, its just a flesh wound. I tried to take the corpse from Logan, and he attacked me." Hank grabbed the bag and opened it, mentally thanking Jean for remembering to send the tranquilizer gun, there was no way he was going to get close enough to inject it manually.

"Funny how he was Gambit a few minutes ago, now he is just 'the corpse'." Bobby sneered.

"I am sorry Bobby, I didn't mean to be that harsh." Hank apologized. He began loading the gun and preparing the dart.

"What do you need the gun for, why don't you just...." Bobby's words were cut off when he looked up at the corner of the lab. He saw Logan guarding the body that lay against the wall behind him like a rag doll. Logan was treaded back and forth, stopping occasionally to whisper in Remy's ear or touch his face. "Oh Lord, is he feral?"

"Not yet Bobby, but he is damn close. He is mainly in shock I believe. He has yet to realize that Remy is dead." He stood up and handed the gun to Bishop. "You are much better at this then I am, you need to hit him in the neck or heart if you can."

Bishop nodded and walked up to Logan. He stopped when he saw Logan lower himself and growl. He knew if he got closer Logan would attack. He aimed the gun at Logan's chest and pulled the trigger while whispering "I'm sorry."

Logan roared as the dart hit him directly in the heart. He turned and grabbed Remy and started to pick him up to run, but the room began to spin. The Canadian dropped to his knees, he tried to get up again, but the drug and the dead weight of his lover pulled him back down. Before passing out he ran his hand down the cold cheek of his lover and whispered "I love ya, I'm sorry." He finally dropped to the ground, unconscious.

"He is asleep, lets get him to the plane. Bishop can you carry Logan, or should we get a medcart?" Hank asked while running to the corner.

"I will try and manage." Bishop picked up Logan's motionless body and threw him over his shoulder and made his way out of the lab to the Blackbird.

"Bobby, can you get me that sheet on the lab table over there?" Hank pointed to the middle of the room.

Bobby ran and retrieved the sheet, handing it to Hank. "I'm sorry Hank." he whispered without thinking.

"About what Bobby?" Hank unfolded the sheet and covered the young man up from head to toe and wrapped him securely.

"I didn't mean to snap at you earlier, about calling Gambit a corpse. I was just, I don't know." Bobby covered his eyes with his hand to hide the tears. He managed to keep control until he saw Hank cover Remy's face with the sheet. Everything hit him then, it seemed so final, so over. He could never apologize for what he said or did to Remy, it was too late.

Hank sighed. He stood up and pulled his friend into his embrace. "Bobby, I know you didn't mean to snap at me. I didn't mean to sound so cruel either. This is hard on all of us, we all had so much to apologize for and say to him, and no one got around to doing it." He felt Bobby begin sobbing, he knew he hit the nail on the head. Bobby had many conversations with him lately about how Warren and Rogue were taking their hatred for Gambit too far, and it was making him feel guilty that he was drawn into it. He had told Bobby to apologize to Remy, but Bobby had never got the courage, now his friend would never have the chance again. _I will never get to apologize either_. "Bobby we must leave, we will talk later. There is no one here now, but we cannot guarantee our safety for much longer."

Bobby pulled away from Hank and wiped his eyes. "Can I carry him? I can at least do that."

Hank nodded and collected his bag as Bobby lifted the body into his arms. They both left the lab together, hurrying to the Blackbird.

----------------

Bishop walked up the ramp of the Blackbird, carrying the heavy Canadian over his shoulder. He walked into the plane and everyones eyes flew up to meet him. He felt almost embarrassed at everyone looking at him, like he was on stage and was meant to say something important, but forgot the words. He stood there holding Logan for a long moment, until Betsy broke the silence.

"Bishop take him to the back, there should still be a table open in the medical area." Betsy pulled on his free arm, escorting him to the back by the medical door. "Lay him there next to Storm." She pointed at the last empty table in the row, next to Ororo, then she returned to her seat next to Warren. 

Storm, now calmer and sitting up in her bed, followed Bishop and Logan across the room with her eyes. "By the Goddess." she whispered, after seeing the dart in Logan chest when Bishop laid him on the table. 

"It was necessary Storm. He wasn't letting us take..." he stopped seeing the tears falling harder down the Goddess' cheeks. He didn't want to upset her more, the rain outside was already brutal. "How is Cyclops?" he questioned trying to change the subject. 

Jean looked up from Scott and met Bishop's gaze. "He will be fine, only a few stitches and a mild concussion. I think the shock was worse, he said something about promising Logan he would protect Remy before he passed out. This is going to be difficult."

"It will be for all of us." Bishop sighed and turned, looking at Logan asleep on the table. "Do you think I should put him in the holding cell in the back? He was not acting himself before we tranquilized him."

"I do not think that will be necessary my friend, the dart was enough to knock him out for several hours" Beast answered as he walked into the room. "I do want to put him in the Danger Room when we return, he may wake up feral finding Remy gone." he walked up to Jean and whispered into her ear. "Could you please watch Ororo, Bobby is going to carry Remy's body through here to the back."

Jean nodded and walked over to Ororo and pulled her into an embrace, turning her back to the walkway that Bobby was now carrying Remy's body through. Storm began sobbing against Jean's shoulder.

"Bobby take him to the back and lay him on one of the cots in the holding cell." Hank lightly ordered and Bobby complied walking towards the door that Hank held open for him.

Ororo broke away from Jean suddenly and rushed towards the door, almost stumbling over herself. She stood between Bobby and the door with her hands out so he could not go around her. "You will not put my brother in a holding cell! You may not have respected him in his life but you will respect him now!" She tried to hold her ground, but seeing the limp body in Bobby's arm, covered in a bloody sheet crushed her. She began sobbing again and fell to the ground, her face in her hands. They could hear the winds and rain outside beat against the plane.

Jean wrapped her arms around Ororo's shoulders and helped her up, pulling her out of the way of Bobby. "Honey, they mean no disrespect. There are no more tables here." 

"I have no need for one, he can take mine." she answered, trying to pull Jean towards the seats against the opposite wall.

Jean pulled back towards the table. "We can't put him in here with Logan. If he were to wake up to Remy next to him he would go feral. He is hurting as much as you are, but he is not as well trained at holding back his emotions. Please Ororo, they mean nothing by it."

Ororo nodded against Jean's shoulder and it was echoed to Bobby by the red head. Bobby proceeded through the door to one of the holding cells. He laid the body gently on the cot, readjusting the sheet to make sure he was fully covered. He stood there looking at the body for several minutes, saying nothing, just staring._ I'm so sorry Gambit, I never meant to hurt you, I was so stupid. I wish I could have told you before ... this_. He wiped the tears away from his eyes and turned to leave. As he walked out of the cell he began to shut the cage door, and then decided not to. "He would just pick the lock anyway." he joked looking up at Hank with a sad smile.

Hank nodded and squeezed Bobby's shoulder as he walked through the door back into the medical area. "Do you think you are well enough to fly us home Bobby?" Hank questioned.

Bobby nodded and walked slowly to the cockpit, ignoring everyone on the way. He sat down at the controls and set a course for home. Once the plane was in the air he pushed the Auto-Pilot button. He leaned his head against the back of the seat and closed his eyes. As a solitary tear ran down his face he whispered "I'm sorry."

----------------

Bishop entered the seating area of the cabin after being pushed out of the medical area by Hank. He took the seat next to a window and stared blankly out at the flowing clouds they flew between. _This can't be happening, if he is truly gone, where does that leave me, my sister, my time? _

"So how is Storm and Slim?" Warren asked to anyone that would answer. 

Bishop finally replied, figuring that Bobby was not going to. "Scott is still unconscious, he will be alright. Storm is doing better, she fell apart again when Bobby carried in the body, but Jean calmed her."

"That's good." he simply replied. He looked up in the cockpit area. Bobby's back was still turned to the others, he hadn't said anything since he took the pilot seat. "Hey Bobby, you ok up there? You're being quiet."

"Sorry Warren, I'm just not in a talking mood." he snapped back at Warren.

"What's wrong with you?" Warren sneered.

"I just had to carry the body of a dead teammate into the Blackbird. A teammate that I watched get slashed open by an enemy we couldn't stop." Bobby swivelled around and glared at Warren, his angry face streaked with tears. "I just had to watch another teammate be tranquilized because he was in shock, because he just lost his lover to his greatest enemy. I just had to say I'm sorry to a dead man, when I should have said it when he was alive. Now shut the hell up Warren and leave me alone!" Bobby swivelled back around turning his back on everyone.

"Bobby? I'm sorry." Warren muttered. He didn't know what else to say. He didn't realize that Bobby would be this upset at losing Lebeau. _What the hell is going on, I thought he hated him as much as I do._

"You don't owe me the apology, you owe that to the dead man in the back." Bobby quietly said, thinking Warren wouldn't hear him.

But Warren heard it, and it infuriated him. "Apology? To him? Have you forgotten who that man is back there? He is a traitor! he took my wings, he cause the massacre! We have no clue what else he has done!"

"Who that man WAS Warren, not is. Gambit is dead, he is gone, forever!" Bobby screamed while standing up from his seat and charging Warren. He grabbed Warren by the front of his uniform and picked him up out of his chair. "He did nothing worse then what you have done! He didn't take your god damn wings, Hodge did that! You just blamed Gambit because he was there, an easy target. Now he is gone Warren! Who are you going blame now? Logan for loving him? Storm for mourning her brother's death, instead of listening to you whine about your damn wings? Get over yourself Warren!" Bobby spit in Warren's face and punched him hard with his free hand, knocking Warren to the floor.

Bishop got up from his seat and walked towards the fight. By the time he reached the spot where Warren had fallen Bobby had already picked him up and was about to hit him again. When Bishop approached the brawling couple, Bobby stopped with his fist in the air. "What? You going try to stop me?" Bobby questioned looking up at Bishop.

Bishop looked at Bobby and then at Warren. Bishop gave Warren a disgusted look and then returned his eye to Bobby. "No, I was just going to go land the plane since you are obviously busy." He walked passed a protesting Angel and didn't even flinch when he heard the impact of flesh against fragile bones. _You deserved worst then that Worthington. _

Bobby picked up Warren off the floor by his collar and threw him back in the seat next to Betsy. He pointed his finger in Warren's face and threatened him one last time. "If I ever hear you say anything about Remy in my presence, I will do this again, only you won't be awake in the end." Bobby huffed and walked into the cockpit area to join Bishop. He pushed the button that closed the petition between the pilot seats and the rest of the cabin, leaving Betsy and Warren alone.

Betsy sighed and plucked several tissues from the kleenex box on the seat. She began dabbing the blood from Warren's nose and lip. Her hand was suddenly slapped away by Warren. "Why didn't you do something to stop him?" Warren questioned. 

Betsy looked at Warren and shook her head and began wiping away the blood again. "I am not taking sides between you and your friends Warren. You should have been able to defend yourself, and truthfully, I believe you deserved that." 

"What? Deserved it? I deserved getting my face pounded in by Bobby? What the hell for?" Warren yelled.

Betsy threw down the tissues and stood up. "Sometimes Warren..." She stopped not wanting to start another argument. She began to walk to the back of the sitting area, half way to her new seat she turned and looked Warren straight in the eye. "I think you need to get your hatred under control before you lose everyone who ever cared for you." She finished walking to the far back seat and sat down, ignoring Warren for the rest of the flight.

---------------

Bobby sat down in the co-pilot seat and sighed. He rubbed his face with his hands, then dragged his fingers through his hair. "Thanks for not stepping in Bish." he finally said.

"He had that coming." Bishop looked over to Bobby and back down to the control panel. "I can't say that I understand though, you seemed to be on Worthington's side when it came down to fighting with LeBeau."

"I know, I regret that, I truly do. At first I listened to everything that Warren and Rogue told me about him, believed that Gambit was just some ego driven playboy that didn't care about anyone. But after finding out about Rogue leaving him there to die, it made me question all of it. I could see how the things we were saying to Gambit were actually hurting him, breaking him down. It didn't feel right." Bobby looked out the window, seeing the mansion grounds up a head.

"In other words you felt guilty." Bishop stood from his seat. "I have the plane on auto landing, I am going to go tell the others that we will be entering the hanger." He patted Bobby's shoulder and left the cockpit.

---------------

The plane landed in the hanger, the roar of the engines stopped and the ramp was lowered. Bishop came out of the medical area carrying a still unconscious Scott in his arms. Jean followed with a shaky Storm, who was joined by Betsy. Hank came out of the medical area with bags of portable equipment and eyed Warren who was still wiping blood from his broken nose. 

"Do I want to know how this happened?" Hank asked while raising an eyebrow.

"No." Warren barked. He stood up and glared at Bobby as he exited the cockpit. "Do you need me for anything Hank?"

"I think Bobby and I could handle the rest if you could take these bags to the medlab. Please stay there so I can fix that nose of yours." He handed Warren the bags and he left quickly through the doors.

"Bobby what was that about?" Hank questioned.

Bobby sighed. "He just wouldn't let the traitor thing drop, he couldn't even stop disrespecting Gambit after he is dead. I just had enough and decked him...a few times."

Hank couldn't help but chuckle. "Well it was nothing he didn't deserve, but if anyone asks, I didn't say that. Now can you help me? I have Logan on a medcart so I can hover him out. Can you carry Remy?"

"Yea, Hank. Want me to take him to the Medlab?" he asked while following Hank back to the medical area.

"Actually, if you could take Remy to the morgue. I don't want to upset the others. I will take care of Remy when the others are out of the lab." 

Bobby nodded and walked past Hank to the holding cell area. 

Hank pushed the hover button on the medcart and proceeded to push the sleeping Logan out of the plane. The Professor was waiting at the end of the ramp. "Henry, what has happened, the others have not said...dear Lord, what happened." Xavier looked up at Bobby who had just exited the plane with a body loosely wrapped in a bloody sheet. "Henry, who is that?"

"It is Remy, Sabretooth killed him as a warning to us. We had to sedate Logan to get him on the plane, Scott was injured when Remy was taken, and Storm saw the killing, that is why she is in shock." He continued to push Logan towards the house and the Professor followed. 

"What was the warning?" Xavier asked sadly.

"You need to stop destroying his labs, or this will happen every time you do." Hank quoted perfectly, he had memorized it from the scene replaying in his mind over and over. "We need to put Logan in the Danger Room, I am afraid he will not be himself when he wakes up. This will be very hard on him."

"It will be hard on all of us Henry, we just got Remy back, now we have lost him again. But you are right, this will be very difficult on Logan, I do believe that he loved Remy." Xavier said sadly.

"They were married earlier today." Hank quietly blurted out.

"Married?" Bobby yelled in surprise.

"I over heard Logan talking to Remy when he was in shock, he said something about how they were going to go to the cabin for their honeymoon after this mission. That they still needed to tell everyone they got married this morning. That is why they left so early without telling anyone, I assume." Hank opened the Danger Room door and pushed the cart in, followed by Xavier. Bobby continued down the hall into the small morgue.

Hank pushed a few buttons on the medcart and it lowered to the floor. He carefully removed the dart from Logan's chest. "He should still sleep for a couple hours. I will have some new clothes brought down and get him changed. I don't think it would be a good idea for him to wake up with Remy's blood on him."

"Go ahead to the Medlab and take care of the others. I will set up the Danger Room to something Logan will be comfortable with." Xavier placed his hand on Hank's arm. "I am sorry."

"So am I." Hank left the room, to return to the lab. As he left the Danger Room the doors slammed shut behind him. Now safe at home and alone, it all caught up with him. He slipped down the wall until he hit the floor. Today he had lost a teammate, one that he never took the time to know, to understand. He had been given a second chance and he wasted it, taking it for granted. They all did. Hank dropped his face into his big hands and wept. He suddenly felt arms wrap around him, and heard a small whisper telling him that it was all going to be alright. He looked up and Bobby looked back. "I'm sorry Bobby, I guess it just hit me."

"It's alright Hank, this has hit us all pretty hard. Come on, lets get going to the MedLab. You can fix the damage I did to Warren's face. Maybe hurting him will make you feel better, I know it sure helped me. Bobby gave Hank a grin and helped the big man up off the floor.

Hank wiped away the wetness from the fur around his eyes and gave Bobby a small grin. "Yes that may take my mind of things for a few minutes."

TBC


	3. Part 3

Title: Losing You to Those Before 
Author: Court 
Fandom: X-Men 
Rating: R 
Status: Unfinished. Part 3
Archive: Yes, just e-mail me telling me where. 
E-mail: remylebeau@yahoo.com 
Webpage: http://www.anime-goods.com/personal 
Disclaimers: All the X-Men are (c)copyright of Marvel Comics. I don't own a damn thing, even though I know more then they seem to sometimes. -_^ 
Summary: When Logan suffers the loss of Remy, can he survive? Will he chance everything to get him back? And if he does, will it ever be the same? 
Warning/Notes: Man there are a lot of them in this one: 
1. This story is Alternate Universe based on Comicverse. 
2. I take liberties with powers and timelines...because I can! Marvel does it all the time, so can I! 
3. There are also a few characters in this story that I may have got a little goofy with, some are smaller characters from the comics that I am not aware of there entire history, so I am gonna make it up as I go. Hey it is a fanfic, and I can blame it on the Alternate Universe thing. ^_^ 
4. I also get a little far fetched with science later in the story...what I say is probably not possible, or right, but I am no doctor. The man coming up with the science in the story is no regular doctor anyway, he could come up with anything. He could probably make pigs fly out your butt if he deemed it good to the gene pool. -_^ 
5. Remy and Logan are already in a very steady relationship. If you need background on that go read "Found in Lost Memories". This is not really a sequel to that but could be if you really wanted it to be. -_^ 
6. There is a bit of violence and there is speak of things that are not very nice in this story. (Violence, Murder, Rape...etc.) You have been warned. So if you are under age, SCOOT! Get Out! Go Read a Comic Book until you are old enough for such things. -_^ 
7. As usual, I went easy on the accents. I don't think Remy is as stupid as most of the comics make him out to be. Smart people don't talk in third person. Really that is just an excuse to make writing and reading easier. Now Rogue on the other hand...I left her accent the same...she is stupid. ^_^ dodges tomatoes 
8. As my trademark, I have chosen misspellings and bad grammar just to annoy my English teacher. So if you don't see any problems with this fic then it is not the real thing. ^_^ 
9. If the _Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 
10. I like rocks. (Just wanted an even number)

----------------------------------------------------

Hank stood looking down into the Danger Room that he just changed into a vast jungle. This was the fifth scenario that he had programmed in the last 2 days, none of them had calmed the man below for long. He shook his head as he watched the animal once known as Logan rip apart the scene around him like a wild creature looking for something. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples to try an rid himself of the massive headache he had, due to lack of sleep and stress. He took a seat in front of the main computer of the Danger Room booth and began searching through the scenarios for something that may sooth the beast trapped under him. He heard the door behind him open and turn to eye a very tired looking Scott. "Hello Scott, I hope you are feeling better since you are out of your bed." He noticed the dark circles under the leaders eyes. He knew that Scott had not slept much since the mission almost three days ago, he had been having nightmares several times a night in the Medlab, always waking up begging for Logan's forgiveness. "Did you try those sleeping meds I gave you? You look tired."

Scott wondered silently to the glass window in front of him, ignoring Hank's medical questions. He looked down and watched Logan tear through the bushes and foliage, creating a path in his wake that seemed to go in a meaningless pattern. "Is he getting any better Hank?"

Beast stood and joined Scott at the glass. "I don't know Scott. This is the fifth scene I have put him in. First I tried the lake, then Japan, after that the foothills of Canada, those did nothing, he tore through them like he knew they were false. The fourth I tried was his cabin in the forest behind the mansion. It seemed to calm him for awhile, until he entered the cabin, then he destroyed that as well. I think he expected Remy to be inside. I forgot about the honeymoon, I must have been tired and it slipped my mind."

"Honeymoon?" Scott whipped around and looked at Hank, demanding an answer.

Hank sighed. "Logan and Remy were married the morning of the mission, they were going to honeymoon at the cabin after we returned. I heard him talking about it when he was trying to wake Remy up in the lab."

"Oh God, why didn't he tell me?" Scott whispered, and turned back to the view below.

"I don't know my friend, you will have to ask him that when he comes back to himself." Hank turned and went back to the computer, he needed to find another setting. Logan had almost destroyed the one he was inhabiting now.

"How are the others Hank? I am kind of out of the loop, I have not seen anyone but you and Jean for the last two days."

Hank continued looking over the list and then cleared his throat. "Ororo is still upset, but managing. She has spent most of the last few days in the loft, Jean has been checking in on her. Bishop has been patrolling continuously, his way of grieving, I suspect. Bobby has been in his room or down here with me, he has been feeling rather guilty about everything that was said before. Rogue has not returned, the Professor is searching for her. Then Betsy and Warren left for a few days after I fixed his nose."

"Fixed his nose? I don't remember him getting hurt on the mission." Scott interrupted.

Hank chuckled lightly and explained. "Well, Warren said something on the plane about Remy that Bobby was not very happy about, and he decided to put Warren in his place, so to speak. He ended up breaking his nose in the process. From what I hear Betsy and Warren got into it after the fight, so they left together to try and talk things through."

"I am out for two days and I miss all the fun." Scott rolled his eyes. He glanced over his shoulder at the list the doctor was going through. "Have you thought about programming one with Gambit in it?"

"I thought that might do more damage then good, that is certainly who he is looking for, but finding Remy would only calm him temporarily. Once he left the Danger Room he would have to come to terms with Remy being gone again. It would only be lying to him Scott. I thought maybe one with Sabretooth, to relief him of some of his anger. But he seems more upset with the lose of Remy then who killed him. I really don't think that Logan believes that Remy is dead." 

"So that is why he keeps trying to look for him?" Scott looked down at Logan picking up a large stone from the ground below. He was about to throw it in some random direction when he caught Scott's eye. Scott looked at Logan with a worried look, he seemed to be starring at him like he recognized him. "Hank! Come here, I think something is happening with Logan."

"What is it Scott?" Hank rushed over to the window.

"Its like he remembers who I am?" Logan continued to stare at him, not noticing Hank's sudden appearance. Logan let out a roar that rattled the windows and threw the stone with all his strength. The loud thud in front of Scott's face made him flinch and cover his face. If it were not for the unbreakable shield the stone would have hit its mark with enough force to crush Scott's skull. Logan continued to throw objects at the window, all directly aimed at Scott. Scott stood there in shock as a tear rolled down his face. _Oh God he remembers me, he remembers I took Remy from him_.

Hank was broken from his shock when he heard the sniff come from the man beside him. He pulled Scott from the window and sat him in the chair out of Logan's view. He didn't understand why Logan seemed to be angry with the leader, but it certainly upset him. "Scott, what was that about?" Seeing the leaders reluctance to say anything, if it was his stubborness to talk or if he was still in shock, he added. "You can talk to me."

Scott didn't want to talk, he had been begged to discuss this numerous times over the last several days and he always refused. He had been having nightmares of Remy's death replaying in his mind and Logan blaming him for his death every time he closed his eyes. Having Logan confirm that blame while awake, even when feral, hurt. _Maybe if I talked it would help, Hank is a friend, he will understand. _He slouched in the chair and closed his eyes, and finally let it all come out. "I told him i would watch Remy, Hank. I didn't just say I would watch Remy as his leader, I promised him that I would bring him home unharmed. Logan begged me to take him off the mission or to move him to Storm's team, he told me how scared Remy was and I didn't listen to him. I put him on the team with Warren and Rogue, knowing they wouldn't watch his back. I let Creed take him, I didn't stop him from killing him. If I would have just listened to Logan, Remy would still be here." He broke down in tears. 

Hank moved in front of Scott and pulled him into his embrace. Scott didn't fight it, it felt like a stone had been lifted from his chest. He leaned his head against Hank's shoulder and sobbed. "Scott, you didn't do anything that resulted in Remy's death. Sabretooth killed Remy, there was nothing you could have done, nothing that any of us could have done. This is not your fault. You had no idea that this would have happened. Logan will forgive you, he is not in his right mind now, so you cannot take his actions at face value. You are only human Scott."

Scott lifted his head and wiped his face with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry Hank." 

"Nothing to be sorry for my friend, as I said you are only human. We have all broke down at some time the last few days, some worse then others. This has not been easy." Hank stood and returned to his chair. He didn't know if this was the right time to talk about such a subject, but it needed to be addressed, and giving something to Scott to do may help him. "There has been something I have been meaning to talk to you about, but I wanted to make sure you were out of the lab first."

Scott wiped his face again and sat back in his chair. He tried to mimic the confident leader he was just a few days before. "What is it Hank?"

"About the funeral? Have you spoke to his family? Are we suppose to send him to New Orleans or will we bury he him here with the others? I prepared the body yesterday, he is in the morgue, I just didn't know what to do beyond that. Personally I would like to see him take his place with the other X-men, this was his home, but I didn't know what his family wanted."

Scott sat in his chair starring at the screen in front of him. He watched Logan run in circles destroying everything, just for the computer to recreate it all behind him. He finally realized that Hank was waiting for an answer. He turned and looked at the doctor. "I have not talked to his family, I will do that this afternoon. I would like to see him buried here as well, but I will have to speak to his father. I think Logan has every right to be there, but in this state its not possible. But I can't make his family and friends wait forever." 

"I agree, Scott. He does need to be there, but it could take months for him to come out of this, if ever. It is not fair to Remy or the others to wait too long for closure." 

"Lets wait till the end of the week, that will give Logan five days to come out of this. If he isn't showing any signs of recovery we will proceed with the funeral." Scott looked up at Hank for him to ratify his idea, he was not confident enough as a leader right now to make the decision himself.

"I can except that if his family can." Hank gave Scott a questioning look. "Does Remy's family even know about Logan?"

Scott stood from his chair taking a quick glance out of the window, making sure he was not in view of Logan. "I don't think Remy's family knows anything about his life here. As far as I know Remy was kicked out of his home shortly before he came here and they have not spoke much since. We will soon find out, if they agree to let us bury Remy here I'm going to ask them to come for the funeral. We will meet them then." He headed towards the door to leave. At the doorway he turned and gave Hank a small smile. "Thanks Hank."

Hank smiled as he heard the door close. "Anytime." he whispered. He continued to go over the list of scenes, he choose one with a wicked grin. He walked to the window and watched the snow began to fall from the ceiling and cover the frozen ground. "Now my annoying friend, you of all people should know that Remy would not set foot in that scenario. You can't even get him out in the snow long enough to make a snowman." He smiled at the memories he held of the snowy days last winter. Jubilee trying to get Remy outside with her and Logan to build a snowman and him refusing, staying bundled up on the couch with almost every cover in the mansion, stating that he was not the 'snowman type'. She tried everything to get him out there, finally Logan carried Remy out over his shoulder as Jubilee cheered him on. It was soon after that Remy and Logan started seeing each other, or at least making it public. As he thought of the memories a solitary tear ran from his eye, wetting the fur on his face. _I should call Jubilee, maybe she could calm him down, and she should be told about Remy._ He watched Logan stand in the middle of the snow, stunned by the sudden change. He didn't seem any calmer but he wasn't destroying anything, so it was a start. He sighed and sat back down in the chair and began searching the list again, knowing it was only a matter of time before he would have to change the scenery.

--------------------

"Hey Jeannie." Bobby said depressingly as he walked into the kitchen slowly.

Jean was sitting at the table drinking a mug of coffee, which was odd since it was well past noon. She looked up and gave Bobby a sad smile. "Hello Bobby." She pointed to the counter. "There's coffee there if you would like some."

"A little late for coffee isn't it?" He poured himself a mug anyway, filling it with more sugar then any human needed, and sat down in front of Jean at the table.

"I just got up about a half an hour ago, so it seems the right time for me." she stated while pulling over the morning paper from the other side of the table.

"Not sleeping too well?" He knew no one was sleeping well, but a pointless conversation was better then silence. He had enough silence sitting in his room. The silence only gave him time to think about all the things he had said and done that he wished he could take back.

"I have been worried about Scott and Ororo, and of course the events of the last few days have not made it easy either." She took another sip of coffee and turned the page of the newspaper. "So how have you been holding up?"

"Ok, I guess. So Scott got out of the MedLab this morning, so he must be doing better?" His change of subject was obvious. He didn't want to talk about him and what he thought about Remy being gone. He just wanted to think about something else.

Jean gave him a look over her coffee mug that showing him she picked up on the quick change of subject. She let it drop for now and humored him. "Yes, he got out today. Hank thought he might sleep better in his own bed. He has been having nightmares sleeping in the MedLab."

Bobby quickly looked up at Jean. "Nightmares? I didn't know Scott had nightmares. I thought Remy was the only one that was afraid of labs."

"Its not the lab, he doesn't like them, but he is not afraid of them. It was this last mission. He feels responsible for Remy's death and is afraid that Logan will hold it against him." She was now the one that wanted to change the subject. She looked up at Bobby and smiled. "So, whats the deal with breaking Warren's nose?" Her smile faded as Bobby depressed look returned. "What's wrong Bobby?"

"I don't know Jeannie. Just bothers me that I don't know Warren anymore, I wonder if I ever did. I couldn't believe that he could continue to call Gambit a traitor and blame him for his wings after he died like that. When did he ever get so hateful and bitter?" Bobby looked up at Jean pleadingly.

"Thats why you got into the fight with him on the plane?" Jean asked.

"Yea, I was just so upset. The funny thing is Betsy and Bishop didn't even stop me, they both thought he deserved it, but I still feel bad about it." He rested his elbows on the table and propped his head in his hands.

"Well, if you want my honest opinion, he deserved it, and you shouldn't feel bad about it. Warren has said some horrible things to Remy over the years, even before the trial, that he had no ground for. I think the only reason he continued to do it was because Remy never stopped him, never said anything in return. Sadly I think Remy believed everything that Warren said, and no one ever tried to convince him otherwise. I think standing up to Warren, even though the way you did it was a little childish, was very honorable, and Remy would have thanked you." She gave Bobby a weak smile which grew when she looked up at Bobby.

"Thanks Jeannie." he said with a glowing smile.

"So whats with all the smiling in here?" Scott questioned jokingly as he walked in the door. 

"Just talking about Warren's nose." Bobby snickered.

"I heard about that." Scott frowned and walked over and put his hand on Bobby shoulder. "If you do that again...I want it on tape." He grinned causing both Bobby and Jean to laugh.

"So I'm not in trouble?" Bobby asked.

"Not for that, but don't go around hitting people for no reason thinking you are going to get away with it." Scott poured himself the last cup of coffee in the machine and sat down at the table next to Jean, snagging the paper away from her.

They sat in silence for several minutes. Only the sound of mugs hitting the table after slow sips and the paper turning every so often. Bobby slowly stood up and put his mug in the sink and started to leave the room when Scott caught him.

"Oh! Bobby?" Scott sat the paper down and waited for Bobby to retake his previous seat.

"Yea?" Bobby answered with a puzzled look.

"I talked to Remy's father." Bobby's face turned more confused. "I told him about Remy's death, and he wants to come here to work out the details of the funeral. He is leaving first thing in the morning and will be here tomorrow afternoon. I was wanting to know if you could pick him up at the airport?"

Bobby looked at Scott and blinked several times. "Me? But I don't know him Scott."

"No one knows him Bobby, not even Ororo or Logan know him. I was going to send Ororo, but she is still too upset and Jean is watching her. I can't drive yet with the meds Hank has me on, Hank is with Logan, Bishop....I don't think he would make the best first impression with Remy's father. That leaves you and Warren, he should be back tomorrow, I could send him if you are really against it." Scott sat back and waited for Bobby's answer.

"No Scott that is ok, I will go get him. I am afraid Warren will say something in front of Remy's dad that he shouldn't. I just feel odd about it, not knowing him and all. Why didn't he ever come visit or anything?" 

"I don't know for sure, something about Remy being kicked out of his house." Scott shrugged.

"Ororo told me that Remy was forced out of his home, and exiled from the city when he was 17 for killing his brother-in-law." Jean informed them as if it were no big deal.

"What!?" came the simultaneous cries from both Bobby and Scott.

"Not in cold blood, he killed him in self defense. His family asked him to leave the city after it happened." Jean looked at them with a frown.

Bobby sat there and registered the information. _So we are not the only ones to abandon him in his life_. "What time do I pick him up?" Bobby asked while standing to leave.

"He said he would call from the airport, sometime in the afternoon." Scott answered. 

"Ok, I'll stick around the mansion tomorrow then." He waved and left the two in the kitchen.

Scott turned and looked at Jean. "His brother-in-law? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ororo let it slip one day and asked me not to tell anyone, Remy didn't really want it out that he killed anyone, it would just have fuelled the fire, and Warren really didn't need anymore fuel." She stood and put her mug in the sink next to Bobby's. She stood staring out the window for several minutes. "Do you think he hated us for what we did? For abandoning him?" 

Scott walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting gently against her back. "No, Honey, he didn't hate us, he loved every single one of us, I think. I am sure he thought we hated him though, its a shame hardly anyone showed him differently until it was too late, including me. He was a good kid, even if he had made some mistakes. He had just been kicked in the face too many times in his life, and the scars were starting to show. Instead of helping him heal we just added to the wounds."

Jean slowly turned in Scott's embrace to look him in the face. She gave him a small smile. "I think the medication Hank has you on is making you soft. Too bad Hank didn't give it to you sooner, to all of us, it would have done some good for Remy to know we cared."

"I better stop taking them, they will ruin my reputation as fearless leader." He gave her a small grin and a quick kiss on the lips. "All kidding aside, your right, I think it would have been good for Remy to know that someone other then just Logan and Ororo were on his side."

Jean nodded and pulled her husband closer, resting her head on his chest. They stood there holding each other silently, both lost in memories of their lost family member.

----------------------------

Bobby yawned as he sat in the car waiting for the plane to arrive in the gate. The night before he couldn't sleep, too nervous about picking up Remy's father. He had never heard anything about his father, if he was a good father, if he was prejudice like his own, he didn't even know what he looked like. He was woke up earlier by Scott informing him that Remy's father would land in at noon, giving him two hours to get up, shower, and get to the airport. During his rush he ran into Remy and Logan's room and grabbed a picture frame that held four snapshots. Now that he was waiting he had time to look over the images he borrowed. One of the whole group at their last picnic, next to it was a photo of Sarah and Jubilee taken at a rare moment of peace between the two, and another of Logan and Remy that Ororo had taken when she caught them smoking together on the porch swing. The last was what he grabbed the frame for, a snapshot of Remy as a child with his father. He had asked Logan who the person was when he found him replacing the image of Remy and Rogue with the photo Ororo took. He stared at the picture of the young Remy and the man that raised him. They were both frozen in a moment of complete happiness, both smiling warmly. He studied the face of the man that he was here to escort home. The man looked a bit young to have children, especially since Remy was suppose to have a much older brother, he looked strong, but kind. He glanced at the other half of the image, at the young Remy, he looked no more then eleven. He had the same auburn hair, the same haunting eyes, and slightly crooked teeth. _He must have had braces when he was a kid, I would love to have pictures of that._ Bobby chuckled to himself trying to imagine the Cajun with a mouthful of metal. He looked up at the front door of the airport terminal as people started to pour out. He took one last glance at the picture and threw the frame gently into the back seat while getting out of the car. He leaned up against the side of the vehicle and started scanning the crowd. Suddenly he noticed a tall man in an overcoat walk out of the automatic doors. He looked exactly like the man in the photo, he didn't look like he had aged at all. He raised his hand in the air to try and get his attention. "Mr. LeBeau."

Jean-Luc looked up at the young man yelling his name. He walked towards the vehicle, he was met half way, his suitcase taken from him by Bobby. "I take it you are from the place my son had been staying at?" he questioned coldly.

Bobby looked up at him in surprise, the nervous twist in his stomach tightening. "Um, yes, I am from the mansion." He opened the trunk of the car and placed the suitcase in. It was followed by the bag Jean-Luc was still holding. They both got into the car in silence. Bobby buckled his seat belt and sat there staring out the windshield. It felt like he was suppose to say something, he just didn't know what it was. He finally realized that he should introduce himself. "Sorry, my name in Robert Drake, everyone calls me Bobby." He smiled and reached out his hand to shake. 

"Jean-Luc Lebeau." He took Bobby's hand, shook it once and released it.

Bobby started the car and left from the parking lot. They drove for several minutes with nothing said. Bobby heard a long sigh from the sit next to him, and then Jean-Luc finally spoke. "I'm sorry about being so rude, I am just angry that my son has been taken from me."

"I'm sorry he is gone too. We all miss him." Bobby said in return. He glanced over momentarily to see the expression on the man's face, only to see nothing at all. _So that is where Remy learned that poker face from. _

"What happened exactly? How was he killed?" Jean-Luc asked, turning to look at Bobby for the first time since they entered the car.

Bobby flinched. _Thanks Scott for leaving this up to me, i'll kill you when I get home_. "Scott didn't tell you?"

"No, I was in too much shock hearing of my son's death that I didn't ask for details. Your leader was too busy attempting to convince me into leaving Remy there to offer them." He turned his head and looked out the car's side window at the traffic zooming by. 

"You are not going to let Remy be buried with the other X-men?" Bobby questioned in shock, he heard his voice crack.

"I don't know yet, that is why I came down here to work out the details. I know very little of my son's involvement with your group, and the little I have heard I am not to happy with." he scowled. 

"What?" Bobby yelled, he knew he was getting angry. He felt the coldness under his skin, a sure sign he was losing his temper. 

Jean-Luc turned and glared at Bobby, he had heard the anger in Bobby's question, and was not amused by a brat, that looked no older then his now dead son, questioning him. "I heard about you leaving my son in the Arctic to die. Why he came back to you I have no idea. Whatever my son did to you, he did not deserve to left to die by your group."

Bobby jerked the car over into the shoulder of the road. The tires squealed as he broke hard, leaving marks on the assault. He threw the car into park and turned in his seat to look directly at Jean-Luc. "Listen here, I didn't leave your son to die in the ice, he was left behind by Rogue, she told us he was dead and we believed her. Yes, we abandoned him, and I am truly sorry for that among other things, but you have no room to talk to me about abandoning him. I heard about what you did too. You threw him out on the streets after defending himself. If you wouldn't have done that he wouldn't have got into the mess working with Sinister and Sabretooth in the first place."

"Sabretooth? Victor Creed?" Jean-Luc interrupted in shock.

"Yea, Sabretooth and the other Marauders." Bobby anger has turned to curiosity. Remy's father seemed to know nothing about the massacre or Remy's part in it, but knew Sabretooth, even knew his name. He watched as the poker face that Jean-Luc wore broke down in several conflicting emotions, anger, sadness, confusion.

Jean-Luc finally looked up at Bobby, his face slowly slipped back into a blank expression. "I cannot believe my son would work with Victor Creed, not after what he did to him, it's not possible." He turned back and looked out the window in front of him, clearly showing that this conversation was over.

Bobby started the car again and pulled back onto the road taking them to the mansion. Neither saying a word to each other the rest of the trip, even though both had just been left with so many questions.

When they arrived at the doors, they both got out and headed to the rear of the car to retrieve his suitcases. They began to walk up the long pathway to the front door when Bobby stopped, followed by Jean-Luc. "I'm sorry about arguing with you in the car. I'm just as upset with myself as you are with me about leaving Remy. Your son and I were never the best of friends and I feel really bad about that now. I don't know the details of why Remy was asked to leave his home, so I had no right to say the things I said."

Jean-Luc nodded and gave Bobby a slight smile, showing he excepted apology. He saw the guilt on the young man's face, he had learned what that looked like from seeing it in the mirror every morning. He sat his suitcase on the ground and put his hand on Bobby's shoulder. "I understand, we are both upset by Remy's death, we said things we did not mean. I know nothing of your group here, or the circumstances of the situation in the Arctic, so I cannot judge you either. And do not feel guilty about not being close to Remy, he does not allow people to become close, which is something I sure you learned early on."

Bobby nodded. "Yea, we did learn that pretty quick. He never talked to anyone but Ororo and Logan."

"Ororo is the petite he met before coming here?" He smiled at Bobby. 

"Yea, she is not really as young as before though, she is actually older then Remy, thats a long story. But they were still very close, they called each other brother and sister all the time. He was the only one that got away with calling her Stormy." Bobby smiled and chuckled lightly.

"And this Logan?" Jean-Luc could see talking about the past helped cheer up the young man, it also helped him fill in the blanks of this family that took Remy in. He was never close to Remy after he asked him to leave, both busy in their lives apart. At first they would talk on the phone regularly, but after time they had falling from each other.

"Oh! Hold on." Jean-Luc gave Bobby a curious look as he watched the young man run back to the car. Bobby opened the back door of the vehicle and pulled out the frame he had almost forgotten in the back seat. He ran up to Jean-Luc with a childish grin on his face. He grabbed the suitcase he had sat down and nodded to the porch swing. "This is another one of those long stories, but you might need to hear this one."

Jean-Luc nodded and followed Bobby over to the porch swing. They both took a seat next to each other and Bobby handed Jean-Luc the frame to hold as he pointed over the various pictures. "This is the whole team, it was taken at the last picnic." He pointed at the faces one by one rattling off the names of each person, given small personal details, which made Jean-Luc laugh. He moved on to the next picture. "This is Jubilee and Sarah. Jubilee is Logan's adopted daughter, and Sarah was really close with Remy before she disappeared." He was ready to say something about the next, when he shrugged and looked at the older man. "I think you could tell me more about this one then I could tell you." he grinned.

Jean-Luc laughed. "I don't believe he still has this picture. This was taken by Henri when Remy was about ten or eleven, it was around Christmas. We had just adopted Remy and finally got him to be comfortable around us." 

"Adopted? I didn't know that Remy was adopted. What happened to his real parents?" He flinched inwardly when he saw Jean-Luc's face show a growing wave of anger. _Great you pissed him off again Drake, you always have to push it don't you._

Jean-Luc's smile turned into a scowl. "I hope they are both in hell."

Bobby's eyes grew wide and his voice trembled. "Why?"

Jean-Luc sighed. "Remy was left in the hospital when he was a baby. I never told Remy, but his mother disappeared a few hours after giving birth to him, the father was never present. From what I heard she never even went to look at him before leaving. Remy lived on the streets for years before I took him in."

"I never knew. He always said he was a 'street rat', but I just thought he meant that he just wasn't supervised and was left to run as he pleased."

"He had a tough time of it. It took us months to make him believe that we really wanted to be his family. He was afraid that we were just going to tire of him and leave him to the streets again. I don't think he ever gained any of his trust in humanity." He dragged his finger across the photo of his son, as if he would really feel the touch. He slowly guided his finger to the last picture. He stared at his son sitting in the same swing he was in now. He was leaning against a man that had his arm wrapped around his son's shoulders, both were smoking. "Who is this?" he asked while pointing at the older man next to Remy on the swing.

It was Bobby's turn to sigh. "This is where the long story comes in." He glanced over and noticed the frown on Jean-Luc's face. Bobby waved his hands in the air. "No, its a good story, nothing bad, at least I think it is a good story." The thought came to him that Remy's father may not approve of the relationship. _Shit! What if he is like my father, this could be bad._ Why did I even mention Logan. He took a deep breath. _Here is goes_. "Well, that is Logan. They were really good friends." _There that should work, it not the truth, but its not a lie either._

"That wasn't a long story, why do I think you are leaving something out?" Jean-Luc looked at Bobby with a raised eyebrow and a slight grin. 

"Oh, well I guess it wasn't really as long as I thought. Its just...." Bobby was interrupted by the front door opening and Scott walking out. _Thank God, I am saved_.

"I thought I heard the car pull up." Scott walked over and offered his hand to Jean-Luc. Jean-Luc stood, placing the frame on the seat next to him and taking Scott's hand. "I am Scott Summers, you must be Mr. LeBeau, I am sorry we couldn't have met under better circumstances. I am truly sorry about Remy." _More then you know_. "My wife is fixing dinner, it should be done soon. Would you like to join us?"

Jean-Luc nodded. "That would be nice, thank you." _This will give me a chance to met the others, see why my Remy stayed here._

"Good, Bobby can show you up to your room and I will come inform you when dinner is ready. It should take about another hour or so." he shifted his glance to Bobby. "Would you show him to his room, we prepared the extra room on the third floor."

Bobby picked up Jean-Luc's luggage and started in the door with a grin. He stopped momentarily to let Jean-Luc catch up with him. "We can take the stairs here, or there is an elevator down the hall."

"The stairs are fine." He answered while looking over and memorizing every door, window, and exit. He noticed that the house was rather large, several stories, some underground as well he suspected. He followed Bobby up the stairs to the third floor. 

Bobby suddenly sat down the luggage and turned to Jean-Luc. "One second, I am going to return this." He held up the frame and smiled as he opened the door to Remy and Logan's room. He swiftly walked over to the mantle and sat the frame in its place and exited back out to the hall just as quickly. "Your room is right here across the hall. I hope you don't mind being on the third floor. Its the quietest place in the house, you won't be disturbed."

"Was that Remy's room?" he asked while looking over his shoulder at the closed door.

"Uh, yea, it's Remy's." _And Logan's, but its not like you are going to see him going in there, so you don't need to know that._ He opened the door to Jean-Luc's room and sat the suitcases down next to the bed. "If you need anything I am the first door on the second floor." 

"Thank you. You will be at dinner?" Jean-Luc felt awkward eating dinner with a group of people he didn't know, and may know more about him then he expected. He was not sure what Remy told them, and who and what was told. Having the young man there might make it a little less odd.

"Yea, I will be there." Bobby smiled. "I'll seeya later."

Jean-Luc took at his temporary room. Looking over the windows, doors, and in the attached bathroom. He didn't suspect these people to do him any harm, but habit had made him check his surroundings and calculate a plan for every situation. He opened the door to the hall and glanced to either side. There were only two other rooms on the floor, one he knew was his son's, the other may be another of the groups. Feeling secure he turned to walk back into the room, but curiosity got the better of him. He walked slowly over to Remy's room and opened the door slowly. He lingered in the doorway for several minutes, his hand on the knob. _Come on Jean-Luc, you are a thief for God's sake, you go in other people's rooms all the time._ He stepped inside and began to look around. The first thing he noticed was the four poster bed that he had given Remy in the center of the room, he ran his hand down one of the long posts and smiled. His eyes focused on a mantle over a small fireplace that was adorned with pictures and small ornaments. He stepped over to the collection of objects, recognizing some things, and not knowing others. He slowly looked over the images in the frames, there were several of the teammates, Ororo and the young girl Jubilee, and others of the group. He picked up one that he didn't recognize, it was a older picture of Remy's friend Logan with a couple he did not recognize from the team picture. He looked past it and found a picture of a beautiful Japanese woman in a traditional komono in a very expensive looking frame. He knew Remy had been in Japan once or twice, but not long enough to met someone that warranted this expensive frame, especially since a image of Belladonna sat next to it in a cheaper one. He began to look around at the other objects, all the books, cds, and the Monet on the wall he recognized as Remy's, but the Japanese sword, bonsai trees, and the hockey memorabilia, he knew were not his son's. Someone else had lived in this room with his son. He walked over to the closet and opened the door, expecting to see dresses and other womanly clothing. He was shocked to find flannel shirts and several pairs of cowboy boots on the floor, two things he had never seen Remy wear. His snooping was interrupted by Scott clearing his throat at the door. Jean-Luc jumped, surprised by the noise, he was so absorbed in the mystery of his son's room he didn't sense the man walk up on him. 

"I'm sorry, I came in to look at my son's room....who's stuff is this?" He gave up on the apology, he really didn't think he had anything to apologize for, but he did want a answer to his question.

"I take it you were never told about Logan." Scott walked into the room and picked up the old picture of Logan with the Hudsons. He pointed at Logan. "This is Logan."

"Yes I know who Logan is, Bobby showed me a picture of him on the porch swing with my son, he said they were close friends...Oh!" He looked up at Scott, his eyes wide as his mind finally put the pieces together. 

Scott couldn't help but grin. "Well, Bobby didn't lie, they are VERY close friends." He hoped that Remy's father was not the prejudice type, if he was this could get ugly.

"They were lovers?" Jean-Luc almost whispered.

"Yes, they loved each other a great deal. They have been together for almost a year." He watched Remy's father take in the information. 

Jean-Luc picked up the frame that Bobby first showed him. He stared at the man in the picture next to his son. The man looked to be as old as he was. _What could this man want with my son?_ He wanted to know more about this man, he wanted to know his connection with Remy. His paranoia was now in control of all his thoughts. "What is his last name?" As soon as his question was answered he would have his contacts find out everything about him, if he had anything to do with Remy's death, he would be the next to die. 

"Well, I think it is LeBeau." Scott took a step back when Jean-Luc looked up at him.The look on his face actually scared him.

"What do you mean LeBeau?" He said each word slowly, his anger rsing with every syllable.

"I was told they were married the day of the mission. I did some checking into it and Logan took Remy's name. He had everything changed to Logan Lebeau." Scott knew he had said the wrong thing, he had no idea it would infuriate his father.

"That bastard better have not had anything to do with my son's death or so help me God I will destroy this little group of yours..." Jean-Luc's yelling was interrupted by a now equally angry Scott.

"You hold on! Logan had NOTHING to do with Remy's death, Logan loved Remy. Right now Logan is downstairs with Dr. McCoy, he has gone insane since Remy's death. None of this team had anything to do with Remy's death, a man named Victor Creed killed him under Sinisters order, it happened during..." it was Scott's turn to be interrupted, only it was not by Jean-Luc's anger.

"Creed? Did you say Victor Creed did this to my son?" Jean-Luc turned and stared out the window of his son's room. "After everything he has done to my boy, it wasn't enough, he had to kill him too?"

Scott looked at him puzzled. He had talked to Bobby downstairs and he had mentioned that Remy's father knew Sabretooth, but not about the massacre, this seemed to contradict that. "I don't understand, how do you know Creed? Did you know about the Massacre?"

Jean-Luc turned to look at Scott. "Massacre? No I know nothing about any massacre. Victor Creed has been in my son's life before, they ran into each other on a heist in Paris. Creed killed a woman friend of Remy's and threatened my other son, Henri's life."

"Something was mentioned about the girl and Paris. I asked Ororo for details and she said that Sabretooth had killed a girl in Paris, and Remy felt responsible." Scott could see his father was waiting for something more, but Scott didn't have anything else to say. "Am I missing something?"

"He never told you about the night after?" Jean-Luc inquired.

Scoot shook his head. "No, he didn't." 

Jean-Luc turned back to the window's view. "I would like to met this lover of my son's."

Scott sighed. _I see where Remy got his stuborness_. Seeing that he was not going to get anymore information out of Jean-Luc, he decided not to push the subject. "You have to understand, Logan is not in his right mind, but I will take you to see him."

Jean-Luc turned from the window and nodded. He followed Scott out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. They entered the elevator off the main floor. Scott typed in a code, that Jean-Luc quickly memorized, and the elevator started down to the sublevels of the mansion. The doors opened to a vast hall made of metal and cold tile floors, Jean-Luc shivered at its appearence. They walked up a small set of stairs and before Scott opened the door he turned and looked at Jean-Luc. "I want to explain to you again, Logan is insane right now. His mutant ability gives him an animalistic side. After Remy's death he went feral, he is very dangerous when he is like this and does not understand or recognize humanity. Meeting Logan like this is misleading, he is normally not this savage."

Jean-Luc nodded. 

Scott returned the gesture and opened the door to the Danger Room control booth. 

They were greeted by two figures looking out of the window in the front of the room. Jean-Luc scanned his memories of the lesson he received from Bobby earlier that day. He recognized the large, blue, man as Henry McCoy, the doctor and scientist, he also has a addiction to Twinkies. Jean-Luc smiled at the small tidbit of information Bobby added to his description. He also noticed a teenage girl looking out the glass that didn't seemed to notice there entrance. He could not get a good enough look at her face to recognize her from the photos.

Hank bounced over and gave a look to the stranger before him and then at Scott. He was waiting for an introduction and an explanation why a stranger was allowed to enter the sublevels of the mansion.

"Hank, this is Jean-Luc LeBeau, Remy's father." He then gestured to Hank. "This is Henry McCoy, the team's doctor."

"You may call me Hank if you like, though your son did prefer Henri." he smiled and shock the Jean-Luc's hand.

"And who is the petite?" he asked.

"Ah, this is our sometime resident munchkin, Jubilation." he was sure the bantering would get the young girl's attention, but it didn't. Hank walked over and tapped Jubilee on the shoulder, and she jumped. He pulled her away from the window, she gave him slight resistance. "There is someone that would like to meet you." She looked at the man in front of her and back to Hank. "This is Jean-Luc, Remy's father. This is Jubilee."

"Nice to meet you petite." Jean-Luc said softly. The girl's puffy eyes and tear streaked face showed she was upset, he guessed because of her father's so-called condition of insanity. He held out his hand for the girl to shake. Instead he was startled by the young girl tackling him with enough force to knock him to the ground, he only stumbled and caught himself. The girl grabbed him around the waist and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't want Remy to die. I loved him so much, so did Wolvie. I miss him so much. I'm so sorry." Her rambling ended when she started sobbing uncontrollably against his chest. G_ood job Jubes, now he thinks you are as crazy as your father_. The thought made her cry harder. 

Jean-Luc got over his initial shock and wrapped his arms around the young girls shoulders and petted the back of her head, comforting her. "We will all miss him petite, I loved him too. No one wanted him to die, petite."

Jubilee sniffed and lifted her head to look at the man. "Remy used to call me that, but you don't sound like him."

"Jubilee!" Scott reprimanded her rudeness.

"It is alright Mr. Summers, this is what makes children so special, they always speak there mind. That is why they always get there questions answered faster then adults." He smiled down at the young girl who seemed to be studying him. "I am assuming you are talking about that accent of my son's. I was schooled in Paris as a child, so I don't have the cajun accent my son picked up. By the time I got a hold of Remy I could not break him of that dreadful accent completely." 

Jubilee giggled. "I thought Gumbo's accent was kinda cool. But when he got mad you couldn't understand anything he said. Especially when he started talking in French."

Jean-Luc laughed. "Yes he did become very colorful with his language when he was angry. I used to send his Tante up to talk to him when he was angry about something. She was the only one on the house that could match his temper." She gave him a grin and she pulled away slightly, still leaving on arm around him. "Now petite, I came down her to meet the man you call father, would you like to introduce me to him?"

Jubilee's grin faded and she pulled him towards him the window, they were followed by Hank and Scott. "He's down there." She pointed through the glass into a vast treeline that covered everything on the ground.

"What is this?" Jean-Luc questioned.

Hank looked at Scott for permission to explain. Scott nodded. "This is what we call the Danger Room. It simulates any scenario or habitat we program into it. We normally use it to practice battles and test strategies against our enemies in a safe environment. Right now we are using it to house Logan. He went feral after Remy's death and is too dangerous to keep in the MedLab. He has lost all grip with reality and his humanity, we are hoping that an environment that reflects his animal instincts will calm him enough that he will come back to himself."

"It's not helping. He wants Remy not a forest." Jubilee scowled.

Hank sighed, he had explained this numerous times to the young girl, but she still seemed to push it. "Jubilee I cannot project Remy into the room. Yes, that is what Logan wants, that is what he is destroying the rooms to find, but that is not what he needs. If I were to program a simulation of Remy into the room it would only calm him temporarily until he found out that Remy is not really alive. Then we would be right back where we started, only we would have lost his trust, because we lied to him. It is bad enough I let you leave that photo." He saw the guilty look appear on Jubilee's face. "Yes I saw that, you are not as sneaky as you think, young lady. He just doesn't believe that Remy is dead, when he comes to terms with that he should calm down, I just have not thought of a way to bring him that closure."

"He must have really loved my son to bring him to this." Jean-Luc stated while trying to catch a glimpse of this man that loved his son more then his humanity.

"He always has, ever since the day he came to the mansion with Storm." She giggled at the look of surprise on the three men's faces. "I could always tell, took forever for him to finally admit it to me. It was the way he looked at Remy, always trying to find a reason to spend time with him, I even caught him dreaming about him one time. Man was that the greatest blackmail material ever, I got a whole new wardrobe for that one."

"Why didn't he ever say anything before?" Scott asked perplexed at how he missed this for over 5 years.

"Because of Rogue. He thought that they really loved each other, that it was true love, soulmate stuff. He didn't want to step into the middle of it and cause waves when he wasn't even sure that Remy would even like him that way. When Rogue and Remy's arguing started getting bad he couldn't take it any longer and started stepping in. They got really close after that. But then that whole mission to space thing happened and Remy didn't come home. When he called to tell me Remy was back he was like a kid who got a puppy for Christmas, he was happier then I have ever known him to be. They were perfect together."

"You know they got married don't you?" Scott asked absent-mindedly.

"Sure I do, I was there." She gave them a sly grin when she got the same three looks of surprise. "I was the witness. I don't think it was legal really, but they wanted to get it done right so it would be later." Jubilee looked up at the man she still had her arm around. "I guess since Logan is my father and he married Remy that would make him my step-dad, which kinda makes you my grandfather?"

Jean-Luc chuckled and squeezed her against his side in a small hug. "I guess it does. I never thought this is how I would gain a grandchild, but life is full of surprises."

They all stood there looking out the window trying to find a trace of the man below. Hank assured them that there was nothing wrong, that Logan was probably just resting, the alarms would sound if anything had changed. It was better if the feral man could not see them in the booth watching him, this based on the reaction he had to Scott the day before. Jubilee and Jean-Luc were caught in a small conversation on all the tricks she had pulled with Remy's help and times with Logan. Scott took this chance to ask if Hank would take Jubilee with him so he could talk to Jean-Luc. He wanted to try and convince him to bury Remy in the cemetery on the grounds. 

Beast walked up to Jubilee, letting her finish her story about stealing Bobby's Spiderman action figure collection and freezing them in a block of ice in the freezer. "You did that?"

Jubilee grinned. "It was Remy's idea, he helped me steal the toys. We figured that he freezes all our stuff, that we should get the chance to freeze his."

"And who was it that broke the head off his favorite limited edition figure that I had to listen to him whine about for weeks?" He put his hand on his side like he was angry, but was actually amused. 

Jubilee started laughing so hard it was difficult to understand what she was saying. "Wolvie caught us putting the figures in buckets of water and was mad that we didn't let him in on the fun, so he did that so he could say he had a part in it too."

They all started laughing at Bobby's expense. Hank grabbed Jubilee's arm and pulled her towards the door. "Come on young lady, you have someone to apologize to and we are already late for dinner."

After Hank left, pulling a protesting Jubilee with him, Scott closed the distance between him and Jean-Luc and stood next to older man, who was still looking out into the forest below. "I am sorry about Jubilee, she is a little high strung sometimes." 

"It is quite alright, she is very sweet, and she is right in a way, I would be her grandfather in any other relationship." He smiled. he never thought he would have any grandchildren after Henri's death. Remy never seemed to be one to settle down, and then his troubles with Rogue and her powers seemed to dash that dream even more. 

"She did seem to take a liking to you, she normally doesn't do that. She typically finds a reason to not like a person before being friends with them. But I am glad you can at least humor her, even if it is strange. She is having a hard time with this, Remy's death hit her pretty hard, and then Logan not coming out of this as soon as he normally does is stressful." 

"She is young, children deal with death differently, if it helps her to think of me as family it is fine with me. I am not just humoring her, I look forward to hearing more of her stories about her times with Remy and the family he had here."

Scott smiled at the change in title, when Jean-Luc first arrived it was 'group' now its 'family'. I my have a chance of convincing him after all. "I am sorry you couldn't meet Logan, I am sure he would have liked to meet you."

"I still cannot believe my son is in love with him. It's hard to believe he is in love with a man." Jean-Luc turned and took a seat in a chair that was propped in a corner.

Scott turned one of the computer chairs to face the older man and sat. "Did Remy not have a relationship with a man before? I have to say I was surprised when I was told about Logan and Remy, neither of them ever showed any sign of being bi." Scott heard Jean-Luc take a long breath as if he were trying to prepare himself for the conversation. 

Jean-Luc rubbed his face with his hands. _I guess they need to know, there is no reason to hide it now_. He looked up at Scott and began to say something, but decided he could not look the man in the face and say this without showing too much emotion, it was still a sore spot in his soul. He looked away, at an imaginary spot of the wall behind Scott and started again. "I asked you about the events in Paris, if Remy had told you about the night after."

"Actually, Remy didn't tell us about the night in Paris, Sabretooth did when he was a prisoner here. He was using the information to start an argument between Rogue and Remy." He was honest with Jean-Luc, he felt he owed him that.

Jean-Luc nodded. "That clears that up. I was wondering why Remy would tell you about the death of Genevieve and not the night after. Hearing that Victor Creed told you it is understandable why he didn't tell you the rest of the story. I was not there at the time, Remy was with his older brother Henri, so this is from what he tells me. Henri was a little irresponsible in the way he handled Remy's trauma after the events with Genevieve's death, he got Remy very drunk, he was only 16, he knew I would not have approved. That night, while they were asleep, Sabretooth attacked their hotel room, both of them were too intoxicated to defend themselves against someone of his size. Henri was knocked out first and tied up in the bathroom. He said he was awoke by Remy's cries for help, but by the time he had broken loose and got to Remy it was too late. Victor Creed was gone and he had done his damage. Henri called me immediately after." Jean-Luc stopped, he closed his eyes trying to stop the anger and sadness that was threatening tears.

"What did he do?" Scott wasn't sure if he really wanted to know, but his curiosity asked the question.

"The bastard brutally raped my son." he spat. "Remy wouldn't let anyone touch him for days, we had to sedate him to get him on the plane to get him home. He laid in his bed silent for over a week, the only person he would talk to was his cousin Lapin."

Scott sat there starring at Remy's father in shock, eyes wide, his mouth open as if he was going to say something, but he didn't know what to say. _Oh God, no wonder he was terrified when Sabretooth came in the room at the lab. I should have never taken him down there_. "He never told us." Scott whispered.

"You see why I have a hard time believing he would choose a man as his lover. When Remy was younger he showed signs of being attracted to both men and woman, which personally never bothered me, but after that night in Paris he seemed only to have relations with females, and that was hard enough for him." He finally looked up at Scott. "Bobby said something about Remy working with Creed after his exile, this isn't true is it?"

Scott sighed. "Remy did work for a man named Sinister, and was involved with a massacre of a group of people. Sabretooth was also there, putting them in the same place. This was told to us at a trial in Antarctica, truthfully Remy never told us much about it."

Jean-Luc stood from his chair, shoving it into the wall with an angry thud. "You are telling me you left my son to die in an icy hell and you didn't even hear his side of the story? You just took the word of someone else?"

Scott looked up from his chair with a guilty look. "We were all very upset with what we were told, but my plan was not to leave him there to die. The building we were in began to collapse so we had to make our escape before we could hear Remy's side of the story. We all left through one exit and Rogue took Remy out of another, when Rogue came to the plane she said he had perished in the building's collapse. We left thinking his body was trapped under the building, we didn't know differently until Ororo and Kitty ran into him in Hong Kong. We were very sorry about what happened when we found out what Rogue did."

Jean-Luc gave Scott an angry snort. "Real sorry? You never held a funeral, body or not, and you never informed me of his so called death. From what I understand Rogue is still a part of this group, so she was never punished for trying to murder my son. And he has been back for almost a year now and no one ever asked him his side of the story? Yes, you seem very sorry for your actions towards my son Mr. Summers."

Scott stood from his seat and looked at Remy's father in the eye. "I cannot justify my actions, I have no excuses, and neither does anyone else. Most of us can honestly say we loved Remy like family now, it is a shame that we couldn't admit that before he was gone. I completely understand if you want to take Remy far away from here and never have anything to do with any of us ever again. I just ask you for one thing. Please give Logan some time to come around, so he can be at the funeral. He truly loved Remy, and he showed it every day that Remy was here. He was not at the trial and was the first to voice is disapproval to everything that happened there. Please."

Jean-Luc looked down into forest again. He could not deny the one person that seemed to love his son so dearly. He turned and looked at Scott. "I will wait till the end of this week, if there is no sign of his recovery I will take my son home."

Scott nodded and gave him a smile of victory. "Thank You."

"I am going to retire to my room for the evening, please give your wife my regrets about dinner." Jean-Luc turned and left the room.

Scott walked over to the window and placed his hand on the glass. "I got you a little time Logan, you have to hurry though or he will be taken from you again." He turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

--------------

Below on the branch of a tree, far out of view of the viewers above, was a man locked in the mind of an animal. He sat on his perch with a piece of paper in his hand that the small creature left behind earlier that day. He looked at the face on the paper and purred small noises as if talking to the person in his hand. He yawned, releasing a loud roar. He jumped out of the tree and landed on the soft grass under him, curling up on his side to rest. He looked at the paper in his hand once more and growled "Remy". He nuzzled and licked the paper then closed his eyes to sleep.

TBC


	4. Part 4

Title: Losing You to Those Before 
Author: Court 
Fandom: X-Men 
Rating: R 
Status: Unfinished. Part 4
Archive: Yes, just e-mail me telling me where. 
E-mail: remylebeau@yahoo.com 
Webpage: http://www.anime-goods.com/personal 
Disclaimers: All the X-Men are (c)copyright of Marvel Comics. I don't own a damn thing, even though I know more then they seem to sometimes. -_^ 
Summary: When Logan suffers the loss of Remy, can he survive? Will he chance everything to get him back? And if he does, will it ever be the same? 
Warning/Notes: Man there are a lot of them in this one: 
1. This story is Alternate Universe based on Comicverse. 
2. I take liberties with powers and timelines...because I can! Marvel does it all the time, so can I! 
3. There are also a few characters in this story that I may have got a little goofy with, some are smaller characters from the comics that I am not aware of there entire history, so I am gonna make it up as I go. Hey it is a fanfic, and I can blame it on the Alternate Universe thing. ^_^ 
4. I also get a little far fetched with science later in the story...what I say is probably not possible, or right, but I am no doctor. The man coming up with the science in the story is no regular doctor anyway, he could come up with anything. He could probably make pigs fly out your butt if he deemed it good to the gene pool. -_^ 
5. Remy and Logan are already in a very steady relationship. If you need background on that go read "Found in Lost Memories". This is not really a sequel to that but could be if you really wanted it to be. -_^ 
6. There is a bit of violence and there is speak of things that are not very nice in this story. (Violence, Murder, Rape...etc.) You have been warned. So if you are under age, SCOOT! Get Out! Go Read a Comic Book until you are old enough for such things. -_^ 
7. As usual, I went easy on the accents. I don't think Remy is as stupid as most of the comics make him out to be. Smart people don't talk in third person. Really that is just an excuse to make writing and reading easier. Now Rogue on the other hand...I left her accent the same...she is stupid. ^_^ dodges tomatoes 
8. As my trademark, I have chosen misspellings and bad grammar just to annoy my English teacher. So if you don't see any problems with this fic then it is not the real thing. ^_^ 
9. If the _Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 
10. I like rocks. (Just wanted an even number)

----------------------------------------------------

Scott sighed as he walked into the kitchen. "Sorry I'm late everyone." He took his seat next to his wife and was handed a plate to fill.

"Where's Mr. Lebeau?" Bobby asked after swallowing the last of his mashed potatoes. He held out his plate as a silent demand for more.

Scott rolled his eyes and put a big serving of potatoes on Bobby's plate and then his before answering. "He will not be joining us, we kind of got into it about the funeral."

"He has a temper doesn't he?" Bobby gave him a small grin, then shoved another fork full of food in his mouth. "So has he changed his mind about burying Remy here?"

"Afraid not. He says he will wait until the end of the week, to see if Logan will show some improvement. After that he will be taking Remy back to New Orleans and holding the funeral there." He shrugged weakly and pushed his food around his plate. He finally tried to force a bite down and he almost choked when he heard the yell from the other end of the table.

"He ain't staying here? Remy was an X-man! This was his home! His dad can't just come in here and take him after he didn't talk to him for years. He wasn't even allowed in New Orleans when he was alive and now he wants to take him there when he is dead? Bullshit!" She stood and slammed her fork and napkin on the table and stomped towards the door. 

"Jubilee, where are you going?" Scott didn't want her wondering off this angry, sad as it was, he knew she didn't have anyone to talk to right now with Logan being feral, Remy gone, and her away from school."

"I'm going to go give that man a piece of my mind! He can't take Remy from Wolvie or me!" She pushed open the swinging door to the kitchen and charged out, the door swung back closed violently.

"Jubilee!" Scott yelled after her and stood to chase her. He was stopped by Jean pulling him back towards his chair.

"Let her go Scott. She needs to get this out of her system, and who knows maybe she will change his mind, its worth a try.You said they got along really well this afternoon, maybe he will listen to his 'granddaughter'" She gave him a wink and a smile.

Scott snorted and sat back down. _God please don't let her make things worse._ He prayed silently, then started eating his dinner.

Unexpectedly the back door opened and a tired looking Warren and Betsy walked in. Both looked like they had not slept much, and Betsy looked more angry then normal.

"Hey you two, welcome home." Jean said and smiled at the two. She began to worry when neither of them responded, they just continued to take off there coats and struggle in the suitcases. "You came home just in time for dinner, why don't you join us?"

"That is quite alright Jean. I ate on the plane, and I would like some time alone, thank you. I will be heading up to MY room to sleep." She walked out of the kitchen with her luggage not saying anything to Warren.

Warren rolled his eyes and took the seat closest to him, sitting with a huff. He gave a dirty look to Bobby that sat across from him, then shifted his chair to face sideways so he would not have to make eye contact with the man.

"I take it your trip didn't go well?" Scott asked while offering him a clean plate.

Warren waved his hand declining the plate. "I ate on the plane too. And no the trip was not what I expected. We went to talk things out and we just ended up fighting the whole time."

"No surprise." Bobby sneered.

"Shut up Drake." Warren yelled back.

"Both of you stop! I'm not going to have anymore fighting between you two. Bobby you are going to stop baiting him, and Warren you are going to stop talking about Remy. You need to let it drop, the man is dead, show some respect." Scott shook his head, amazed at how childish both of them still were.

"Respect? I'm not going to ever respect that man, dead or alive. He was just a back stabbing whore." Warren glared at Bobby, waiting for a move from him. Instead he was violently thrown down to the ground by a hard punch to the face that he was not expecting.

"Scott!" Jean yelled in surprise.

"You bastard! You better have never called him that to his face, and you better never say it again!" he spat at Warren.

Warren looked up at Scott, wiping the blood from his split lip. "Why? That is what he was, and you better believe I told him every chance I got. A traitor and a whore. Not like it hurt him, he never fought back, cause he knew it was the truth." He stood to leave. He could see that Scott was pissed and a very angry Bobby was being held back by Jean and Hank, who came in soon after the fight started. He knew he could not, and didn't want, to take on both of them. He pushed Scott to make his way past him and was shoved against the wall. He was held to it by all of Scott weight being pressed into his chest and arms. Scott's face was only a few inches from his own and he felt his breath in short angry bursts against his skin. He looked into Scotts eyes, expecting anger, what he saw was guilt mixed with more rage then he ever thought possible from Scott.

"Do you even know why you call Remy a traitor? Did you ever ask him why he worked for Sinister? I never did, and I don't think anyone else did either, which is a shame, cause we will never know what really happened. I just found out that there is no way in hell Remy would have worked with Sabretooth. So knowing that it kind of makes the story you and Rogue keep telling us a little far-fetched doesn't it. How did Remy lead a man through the tunnels that he couldn't be anywhere near without breaking down in fear. Answer that Warren?" He let go of Warren and the man fell to the ground rubbing his sore chest.

"Remy was afraid of Sabretooth? Why?" Warren looked up at Scott in curiosity.

Scott knelt down in front of Warren, making sure he had eye contact with him."Sabretooth raped him Warren. Do you think Remy could work side by side with the bastard that held him down and raped him while he screamed for his brother's help. He was 16 years old Warren. 16! He was barely18 when the massacre happened. You think it only took Remy a little over a year to forgive and forget something like that? Warren, something like that you never get over, he was still struggling with it the day he died." Scott stood up, leaving a wide-eyed Warren with something to think about. "And you called him a whore, do you think that helped?" He turned and faced the three shocked faces that were staring at him, pleading for him to say it wasn't true. He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes, running his hand through his hair. He stood for a moment, taking in the silence of the room, then finally he opened his eyes, and stormed out.

-----------------------

Jubilee ran up to the third floor, she stood at the foot of the stairs trying to calm down. All she wanted to do is blow the door from its hinges and yell at Jean-Luc for taking Remy away. She stomped down the hall, her hands balled up in fists. She stopped when she noticed the door to Logan and Remy's room was ajar. Looking in she saw a shadow shift, there was someone inside. She pushed the door open slowly and flipped on the light. "Who's in here?" she whispered, trying to sound more threatening then scared.

"It's me petite." Jean-Luc answered as he walked out of his hiding in the shadows.

Jubilee finally took a breath, and walked in. "What are you doing in here?" She forgot all about her anger, when she saw the puffy eyes on the older man's face. _He's been crying._

"I was just looking at my Remy's things, trying to figure out what kind of man my son had become. All I have found out is that I don't know my son well enough to distinguish between his belongings and his lover's." He sat on the edge of the bed, stroking the post. "This is the only thing I am sure of being his, I gave this to him soon after I found him." 

Jubilee walked over and took a seat close to him on the bed's edge and looked at him, begging him to continue with her stare.

Jean-Luc smiled at her then looked up at the canopy that was covered in bright stars. "The first night he slept at my home he said it was one of the few times he didn't have to sleep outside, that the only thing he missed was the stars. I bought him this the next day so he would always have his stars. The day he had it sent for, to bring here, I thought he had found a new home."

"This is his home. I understand that you are angry about some of the stuff that happened here, I am too. Leaving Remy behind was a really crappy thing to do. I don't think I could have forgave them all for it, but Remy did. He considered us his family, even if we are a bit dysfunctional, and family sticks together.We have all been through a lot together, and I would hate to see him go." She looked at him pleadingly. "I know about him being kicked out of New Orleans, he told me how everyone there was always trying to kill him or hurt him. Why would you want him to go back to a place where so many people hate him, when he can be here with so many that love him?"

Jean-Luc looked at the young girl with watering eyes and smiled. "You know petite, you make a much better argument then your leader does."

"There is a really nice cemetery on the grounds and I will put flowers there all the time and you can come up here as often as you want and stay at the mansion and I will tell you all about the stuff we did to Bobby, and you can meet Logan too." She was smiling brightly as she rambled.

Jean-Luc laughed at her sudden cheerfullness. "You must do something for me before I agree." 

Jubilee gave him a look of panic and she shifted away from the older man. 

He caught the look of dread on the girl's face and recognized it from earlier times with Remy. He shook his head and reached out his hand out to Jubilee. "I didn't mean it to sound like that, I am sorry."

She looked down at the floor, ashamed. "I'm sorry, I know you won't hurt me. Its just..."

"Has someone hurt you before petite?" He asked while sliding closer to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulder for support.

She sighed and leaned against his shoulder, it felt comforting and safe. "I was a street kid, like Remy, until Logan brought me here and adopted me. I wasn't on the streets as long as Remy, but you learn quick that there is always a price. I guess that is why I always got along with Remy, he understood the whole street life thing."

Jean-Luc nodded. "I am sorry you had to go through that, but I am happy that you found someone like Logan to save you, and I am sure you helped Remy as much as he helped you." He gave here a small hug like he had earlier in the control room. "Now what I was going to ask of you?"

Jubilee smiled and shifted on the bed to look at him, curious to know what she had to do to accomplish something that Cyke couldn't. _I'm so gonna rub Cyke's face in this_.

Jean-Luc laughed seeing the excited sparkle return to the girl's eyes. "Well if we are to hold the funeral here on the grounds I will need permission to fly in Remy's Tante and Cousin, they will want to be here for the services. I will also need help is setting up a party after the funeral, it is a Cajun tradition that I believe Remy would demand. If you can arrange these two things, I will allow Remy to be buried here."

"Party? Oh I can do that one! And you just leave Cyke to me, you will have permission to fly all of Louisiana up here when I am done with him." She grinned and grabbed Jean-Luc in a bear hug. "Thank you so much for letting Remy stay here, it means a lot to all of us."

Jean-Luc hugged her in return. "I will hold you to that promise, that I can visit him anytime."

"You got it, its a promise." She jumped off the bed and ran to the door with a huge smile. "I have to track down Scott. I have to rub it in his face that I am a better negotiator then he is."

Jean-Luc laughed. "You do that petite, and tell me what happens."

"Will do." Jubilee yelled from half way down the stairs.

------------------

Jubilee ran into the hall where Scott's office was with a grin from ear to ear. She decided to talk to Scott about Remy's family and party, then visit Logan and tell him, maybe it was something that would snap him out of his current state. When she reached the door she noticed that it was ajar and heard the voices of Scott, Bobby, and Hank coming from the room. She slid against the wall, creeping close enough that they would not see her, but she could hear them. _If you wanted it secret boys ya should have closed the door all the way._ She grinned and listened closely.

"I don't understand why he didn't tell us. Remy or Logan never said anything to you? Not even Rogue or Ororo?"

"No, Scott. This would have been something that I would have insisted on telling you. It would obviously effect him in battle. The Professor would have been told as well so he could get some counselling. All the times I had him in the MedLab and I never saw the signs."

"Hank, you aren't a shrink, and Remy was good at hiding things, we all know that. I don't think he ever told Rogue, she told me everything Remy ever told her on that trip we took, even things he asked her to keep secret. He had to tell someone, it had to have caught up with him, especially when Sabretooth was here. Could you imagine having the person that raped you being brought into your own home?"

Jubilee gasped then put her hand over her mouth. At first she had no clue what they were talking about, she knew it was about Remy, but Sabretooth? Rape? _I wonder if Logan knew_. She was suddenly startled by a big blue paw on her shoulder.

"Young lady, what have we all told you about ease dropping? I would think you would grow out of such childish things, or at least learned to be quiet about it." Hank grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room, making sure the door was closed behind her tightly. "By the look on your face I take it you heard what was said."

Jubilee just nodded.

Scott sighed. "Did you know?"

Jubilee shook her head.

"Could his father be mistaken? He said that Remy's brother is who told him about the event, he wasn't present. Maybe it just seemed like rape." Hank inquired.

"What are you saying Hank? That Remy had a quick romp in the sheets with Creed while his brother was tied up in the bathroom?" Bobby glared at him.

"That is not what I am saying Bobby." Hank was interrupted by Scott

"Hank, his father said that Remy wouldn't let anyone touch him for days afterwards, that they had to drug him to get him home, and he wouldn't talk to anyone for a week, other then his cousin....Lapin, I think was his name. Those are classic signs of rape, are they not? And you should have seen him in the labs Hank, he heard Creed's voice and froze. If he went into shock from the man's voice, something traumatic had to have happened between them." Scott rubbed his aching head. "It doesn't change anything trying to figure out why he didn't tell us now, he's gone. We failed him when he was alive, there is no reason to try helping him now. At the end of the week Mr. LeBeau will take him to New Orleans and it will be over."

"He's not going to take Remy." Jubilee said absentmindedly.

"What do you mean Jubilee?" Scott asked when the girl didn't offer any more information freely. She just sat there in a daze.

Jubilee shook her head, as if ridding herself of the cobwebs in her head. "Oh! I talked to Jean-Luc, he's not taking Remy, he can stay here and be buried with the other X-men. That is if you fill his demands." 

"Demands?" Hank questioned.

"He wants permission to fly in his Tante...whatever that is, and his Cousin, I am assuming it is that Lapin guy. He also wants help in throwing a party after the funeral, it's some tradition, but I can help with that, its my specialty." Jubilee smiled, knowing that all the demands could easily be met.

Scott took a deep breath and gave her a smile. "You just made my day Jubilee." He walked over and gave her a hug, which shocked her and the other men in the room. "I don't know how you did it, but thank you for convincing him." He broke the hug and pointed towards the door. "Go tell him he can invite anyone he wants, if I have to build a new hotel on the grounds I will. And I leave the party planning to you."

Jubilee smiled brightly and ran out of the room to inform Jean-Luc, leaving the door wide open.

"Shut the door!" Bobby yelled out into the hall.

A excited Jubilee popped back into the doorway. "Sorry." She shut the door with a loud slam, caused by her rush.

Scott shook his head and sat back down, throwing his feet on the desk and grinned. 

Hank raised his eyebrow at the leader. "I guess you were serious when you said that made your day."

"Damn right it did. I tried everything to talk that man into letting us bury him here. He is as stubborn as Remy. This is his home Hank, he deserves to stay here. He needs to stay here, if anything to remind us how we failed him, so we won't do it again." He laid his head back against the chair, looking up at the ceiling. "I'm going to have to ask her how she did it, it will have to go into the leader's handbook." he chuckled, followed by the laughter of the others.

---------------

The week quickly wound down. Jubilee spent most of her time with Jean-Luc, and the other two family members that flew in, Tante Mattie and Lapin. During the days she helped plan the party and they exchanged stories about all the things Remy did well into the nights. Scott planned the funeral and contacted the other groups, telling anyone who wanted to come, and setting up a broadcast for anyone that could not travel. The others helped when needed and tried everything they could to bring Logan back to himself. At the end of the week they evaluated that Logan was not going to be able to join them and proceeded with the funeral.

---------------

After the funeral Scott walked into the control room, standing above the vast forest that still covered the man below from view. He was still in his black suit that he had worn for the funeral and party. Both went well as expected. Everyone was saddened by the eulogy and burial, but the party afterwards helped with the mournfulness. He had decided to remember that little tradition. _Get everyone drunk and help them forget, great idea_. He played with the tape in his hands, trying to decide what to do with it. He had recorded the live broadcast of Remy's funeral so Logan could see it when he woke from his feral state. He contemplated playing it for Logan now, just to get some reaction from him, other then hiding in the trees. He took a deep breath and walked over to the console. He popped the tape into the deck and pressed several buttons on the keyboard. _Time to wake up Logan_. He turned and walked out of the room to take Remy's family to the airport. 

------------

Logan stared at his environment in surprise as it slowly disappeared, and turned to state of cold metal and glass. Logan turned in a circle taking in his new surroundings, releasing a low growl. He glanced down in his hands at the small worn picture, he clutched it to his chest tightly, afraid it would be next to be taken. Suddenly a strange noise came from a box in the corner of the room. He took a defensive stance and growled at the strange object that he didn't recognize. He listened to the strange sounds the metal beast was making, it didn't sound threatening, it sounded injured. When he realized the unknown creature wasn't going to attack he crept up to it slowly, pausing every so often to sniff the air and check for sounds. When he got to the corner he looked at the box, he slowly moved his fingers towards the movement and flinched when his fingers touched glass. He stood there staring at the people in the box, trying to understand their noises. Suddenly his eyes widened when he saw Remy on the screen, all the others standing and making noises around him as he lay there, eyes closed. Logan looked from the box to the picture and back to the box, he tapped the glass again, trying to touch Remy, he didn't understand. He watched the man he saw above him the day before close the lid on the casket and Logan growled loudly, trying to break open the box to rescue his mate. Suddenly the picture changed in the box, getting his attention again, the casket his lover was closed in was carried out into a large field. He sat there watching the scene trying to make sense of it, slowly words started coming into his head in flashes. Remy. Murdered. Dead. Funeral. Gone. He clutched the sides of his head, dropping the photo, as the man inside battled his feral mind. He laid there for several minutes, bent over in pain, his forehead to the floor. As sudden as it began, the pain stopped, his head cleared, and the sounds from the box began to make sense. 

"Ashes to Ashes. Dust to Dust."

Logan slowly lifted his head from the floor and stared at the the monitor as his lover's casket was lowered into the ground.

TBC


	5. Part 5

Title: Losing You to Those Before 
Author: Court 
Fandom: X-Men 
Rating: R 
Status: Unfinished. Part 5
Archive: Yes, just e-mail me telling me where. 
E-mail: remylebeau@yahoo.com 
Webpage: http://www.anime-goods.com/personal 
Disclaimers: All the X-Men are (c)copyright of Marvel Comics. I don't own a damn thing, even though I know more then they seem to sometimes. -_^ 
Summary: When Logan suffers the loss of Remy, can he survive? Will he chance everything to get him back? And if he does, will it ever be the same? 
Warning/Notes: Man there are a lot of them in this one: 
1. This story is Alternate Universe based on Comicverse. 
2. I take liberties with powers and timelines...because I can! Marvel does it all the time, so can I! 
3. There are also a few characters in this story that I may have got a little goofy with, some are smaller characters from the comics that I am not aware of there entire history, so I am gonna make it up as I go. Hey it is a fanfic, and I can blame it on the Alternate Universe thing. ^_^ 
4. I also get a little far fetched with science later in the story...what I say is probably not possible, or right, but I am no doctor. The man coming up with the science in the story is no regular doctor anyway, he could come up with anything. He could probably make pigs fly out your butt if he deemed it good to the gene pool. -_^ 
5. Remy and Logan are already in a very steady relationship. If you need background on that go read "Found in Lost Memories". This is not really a sequel to that but could be if you really wanted it to be. -_^ 
6. There is a bit of violence and there is speak of things that are not very nice in this story. (Violence, Murder, Rape...etc.) You have been warned. So if you are under age, SCOOT! Get Out! Go Read a Comic Book until you are old enough for such things. -_^ 
7. As usual, I went easy on the accents. I don't think Remy is as stupid as most of the comics make him out to be. Smart people don't talk in third person. Really that is just an excuse to make writing and reading easier. Now Rogue on the other hand...I left her accent the same...she is stupid. ^_^ dodges tomatoes 
8. As my trademark, I have chosen misspellings and bad grammar just to annoy my English teacher. So if you don't see any problems with this fic then it is not the real thing. ^_^ 
9. If the _Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 
10. I like rocks. (Just wanted an even number)

----------------------------------------------------

Hank yawned as he walked into the control room, he was tired and slightly tipsy from the party after the funeral. He had helped Scott clean up when he returned from the airport and was going to check on Logan once more before going to sleep. Glancing at the screen he noticed the scenario on pause and the Danger Room in its regular metal state. _Oh No! Logan must be going crazy. _He ran to the window and looked down, the room was empty. He jumped back to the computer deck, pushing several buttons. "Computer, what is the status of occupant Wolverine."

Occupant not found the computer chimed.

He ran out of the control room and down the hall to the entrance of the Danger Room, it was open. _Oh God! Where has he gone._ He stepped into the room cautiously, looking from left to right for any sign of Logan, and seeing none. The only thing in the room was a monitor. "What is going on." He muttered to himself. "Computer, report use of key codes in the last 12 hours."

Cyclops: Control Room 9:30pm, Wolverine Danger Room 10:33pm, Beast Control Room 12:59am, end log

_He used the code, he must have been lucid. _Beast smiled for a moment at the thought. He knew there was no way Logan could have used his code to exit if he was feral, but that didn't answer the question of where he was. He raced out of the room and to the main computer room, hopefully Cerebro could track him down. Half way down the hall he ran into Scott, almost literally. 

"What's going on Hank?" Scott asked catching himself from falling.

"I need to find Logan, he is not in the Danger Room. He used his code, so he must have been himself. I need to find him and make sure that it is not just temporary sanity." Hank said while walking backwards down the hall, trying to talk to Scott, but get to where he was going at the same time. 

Scott took the hint and started to hurry down the hall with Hank. "So it worked?"

"What worked?" Hank asked while running.

"I put in the tape of Remy's funeral for Logan to watch. You said he needed something to make him believe that Remy was gone. I thought that was the best way to make the point." Scott said while punching in his code to open the computer room door.

"That wasn't wise, Scott. What if it made him worse, you should have asked me first." Hank scolded Scott.

"Sorry Hank, but it worked." Scott punched in several codes and search parameters. "Let's just hope he is still on the grounds."

After a few moments the computer spoke and showed a map on the screen. Wolverine located. East sector. Mansion grounds. Cemetery.

Beast sighed. "Should have guessed that one."

The two men rushed from the room to go meet there teammate, that they hoped was still rational.

------------------

Logan sat in front of the still fresh mound of dirt piled in front of his lover's tombstone, running his hand down the rough surface of the stone. It simply said 'Gambit ?-2002' followed by a simple 'X', like all the others that were scattered in the small yard. He sat for an hour in the pouring rain thinking about all the times he had with Remy, and all the things he would never be able to say and do again. _As soon as I learn to love again they are taken from me...never again. _With that thought he stood and grabbed his duffel bag that he had filled when he left the Danger Room. He turned to leave, when his arm was grabbed. He turned, dropping the bag and unsheathing his claws.

Scott let go of Logan's arm and jumped back. "Logan it's us!"

Logan put away his claws and picked up the bag from the ground. "I'm not going to argue with ya, I'm leaving."

"Where? Why?" Hank asked.

"I'm going to track that bastard down and kill him for taking Remy from me. Don't try to stop me." Logan growled the last sentence, making his threat felt.

"Logan, at least let Hank make sure you are alright. Let us fill you in on everything that has happened, I know you can't remember." Scott pleaded. He knew he couldn't stop the man from leaving, but he could try to stall him.

"I remember all I need to Scott. Creed ripped open Remy in front of me and then ran like a coward, that's all I need to know. Say goodbye to Jubilee, I would do it myself but I don't want her following me." He started walking towards his bike that he had parked on the small walkway near the graves.

"You will be coming back won't you?" Scott questioned.

"I don't know, Cyke." Logan answered simply and started his bike, riding down the drive and through the gate.

Hank and Scott stood in silence in the cold rain, as they watched Logan through the gates. They both hoped silently that their friend would return to them soon.

-------------------

Several weeks passed. Logan used his time tracking down Creed all day and night, never sleeping. He was a man out for revenge and nothing, including sleep, was going to stop him from accomplishing that mission. He went to all the bars and hideouts he knew Creed went to, he asked or threatened, everyone in place, none had seen him. He used all his connections, only leading him to people that had hired him, not knowing where he was now. He had one lead left to check out, something he had forced out of a man that hired Creed for a murder recently. The information was going to lead him within hours of Madripoor, so he decided he would stop there and rest for one night. Traveling all over the world was making him very temperamental. He knew he would have no chance of killing Creed easily in the condition he was in, his emotions were running too high, and lack of sleep would only make him more sloppy. 

He got on another flight, the latest of many over the last couple weeks. Several hours later, they landed outside Madripoor. He lazily got off the plane, that he had slept only a few minutes on, due to a screaming baby and an annoying 'single serving friend'. After two hours of arguing with the car rental service and endless baggage checks he was finally on his way into Madripoor. He stopped in front of the Princess Bar and parked. He grabbed his duffel bag and headed inside, hoping for one of the rooms upstairs, minus a girl. He walked through the doors and up to the bar, sitting down on an old barstool.

"What you drinking?" the woman said without turning around.

"Nothing Rose." Logan answered back.

The woman whipped around. "Logan! Oh My God! Why didn't you call and tell me you were coming. I would have called O'Donnell, he was just talking about you a few days ago." She ran around the other side of the bar and pulled Logan into a strong hug. She pulled away and looked him in the face. "What's wrong Logan?"

"Nothing for you to worry about Rose, I'm just tired. Was hoping ya would let me crash in one of the rooms upstairs for tonight. I'll be gone by morning."

"Sure Honey, any room you want is yours. I'm sure one of the girls would love to take your mind off things." She gave him a wink.

"That's ok Rose. Not tonight." Logan looked up at the balcony. "I'll take the last one if its open."

Rose made her way to the other side of the bar. "At least have one drink with me, tell me what's going on. We have a lot of catching up to do. I haven't seen you since you brought that scamp LeBeau in here."

Logan closed his eyes and rubbed his eyes. "He's dead Rose."

"LeBeau? How? When? I thought that kid would live forever, I was sure he had nine lives." Rose handed him a bottle of beer.

Logan took it and drank off a large swig. "That bastard Creed got him. That's why I'm here. I heard Creed was staying a few cities over, so I am going to track him down."

Rose nodded her head. "He's there."

Logan almost choked on the beer in his mouth. "What? How do you know?"

"That is why O'Donnell brought you up the other day. He was doing business with a man a few miles outside of town and saw Creed with a couple of girls. I don't know if he is still around, but he was a few days ago. I would hate to see you get into it with him though. I know you liked LeBeau, but is his revenge worth fighting Creed again?" Rose tossed the now empty bottle, and offered Logan another.

Logan shook his head and stood from the barstool, grabbing his bag. "The kid was worth more to me then you know. I had something with Remy that I thought I lost a long time ago. I'm gonna kill that bastard Creed for taking that from me."

Rose nodded her head, now understanding, and handed him the keys to the room. "Sleep tight honey, you'll need it if you're hunting Creed."

He grunted and took the keys and walked towards the stairs, waving off several invites of a partner. He crept into the room and flopped onto the bed, closing his eyes and falling asleep instantly.

---------------------

Logan awoke early, feeling rested, but no less angry. He took a quick shower, dressed, and grabbed his things to leave. He walked down to the bar area and dropped the keys on the deserted bar, it was too early for a bar to be open, so no one was around. He was at the doors when he heard Rose call his name. She walked out of the back in a silk robe with a mug of coffee. "Logan, come on in the back and have some coffee. I have some information that may be useful to you." She gestured him to follow her as she walked to the back.

Logan shrugged off his bag and walked back. He was greeted at the door with a mug of coffee, that he took appreciatively. He sat across from her at a round table in the middle of a small kitchen. "So what information you have?"

She smiled at him. "I have one question for you first."

He rolled his eyes, he knew she loved doing this, teasing people with information. "I don't have time for this Rose."

"One question, did you really love LeBeau?" she smiled at him.

Logan sighed. "More then anything, Rose. I can honestly say that he was my soulmate, I had something with him that I didn't even have with Mariko."

"Right answer." She shoved a small piece of paper over to him. "I was not going to give you this unless you really cared for him. Its not worth you getting killed for someone that meant as much as the next girl...or guy." She gave him a sly grin. "The ladies here will be heartbroken."

Logan had to chuckle at that. He looked down at the paper, it was the name of a hotel that was about 15 miles up the road, and a room number. "What is this?"

"That is where Creed is. I got it out of Tai, the police have been tailing him since he came into the area, and from what Tyger Tiger hears Creed was dropped by his previous employer, so he came here." Rose shrugged. "That is all I could scrap up on short notice."

Logan got up and kissed Rose on the cheek. "Thank you Rose."

"Anytime Logan." She smiled and waved to him as he rushed out the door to leave. "Make sure to give him a swipe for me. LeBeau was a good kid."

-------------------

Logan sat in the parking lot of the hotel. He made sure to keep his distance, he knew he could not get too close without Creed picking up his scent. The Canadian waited for several hours, analyzing everyone that came in and out of the hotel, the only people he recognized was syndicate goons and police tails that would appear every now and then. Finally he saw what he was waiting for, a tired looking Creed stepped out of the hotel doors. Logan watched as Creed walked by the doorman, then he took off down the street, growling at the policeman waiting on the corner. Logan was tempted to follow him, but decided against it, the others would keep an eye on him. Attacking him in the streets would get them noticed, and murdering Creed in front of a crowd, that included syndicate and police, would only cause more trouble. He had waited this long, he had enough patience to wait a little longer and get a better advantage. After watching Creed walk into a small diner on the corner he got out of the truck and went into the hotel. He walked slowly through the lobby to the elevator, acting like he was suppose to be there. He pulled out the paper from his pocket, reading the room number, 44, and punched the button for the 4th floor. When the doors opened he could smell the stench Creed left behind. He had obviously been here awhile, and from the smell of it he was alone on the floor. _Hotel is probably too afraid to keep him on a floor with someone else, insurance doesn't cover murder by psycho. _Logan walked past room 44, and cut off the lock to number 45. He walked through the empty room onto the balcony. After sniffing the air and making sure there was no noise coming from the ajoining room, he jumped to the balcony of Sabretooth's room. He pulled on the handle of the sliding door, unlocked. _I always knew you were stupid Creed, but this takes the cake. _He entered the room cautiously looking around at the shambled room, almost getting ill from the smell he had registered in his mind as an enemy long ago. He took a seat at the small table by the balcony and waited, he knew Creed would smell him in the hotel, on the elevator, in the hall, even in his room, he just hoped it was enough to throw the man off balance. He waited for only a short time before he heard the elevators at the end of the hall open with a 'ding'. He listened as Creed slowly walked down the hall, stopping for a moment in front of the door, then suddenly it was thrown open, slamming against the wall behind it. 

"What do you want Runt? First the syndicate and police, now you?" Creed snarled, still standing in the door.

Logan's claws slid from the top of his hands as he stood in a defensive stance. "I think ya know why I am here Creed. Ya took something from me, I'm here for payback." 

"Never thought you were that big of an idiot Runt." Creed laughed and barrelled towards Logan.

Logan launched at Creed, taking first blood across Creed's face, which healed instantly. Creed charged again, tackling Logan to the ground, slashing him across the chest, which was countered by Logan driving his claws into Creed's side. They continued to slash into each other, neither doing enough damage to mortally wound the other. Finally Logan caught Creed with his back turned and got him in the back, driving his claws through the larger mans ribcage. Creed fell forward off the claws with a roar of agony. Creed knew a wound this deep would take time to heal, and one more like it would kill him. He needed to retreat, but knew that Logan wasn't going to let him just walk out. _Hell with it, I don't work for him anymore anyway, it will be fun to watch him squirm. _Creed turned slowly to face Logan, not able to pull himself off the floor. Logan raised his right arm into the air, ready to plunge it into Creed's chest for the kill. 

"I have to say I thought you would be smarter then this. I told the boss that the con wouldn't work, but looks like I was wrong. I thought at least that doc of yours would figure it out." Creed grinned slightly when he saw the hesitation in Logan's eyes. "What's wrong Runt, curiosity getting the best of you? Really, did you think he was dead? You think Sinister would have made it that easy for you to destroy the lab and leave?" Creed chuckled and slowly slid himself across the floor away from Logan, until he hit a wall.

Logan came to his senses and charged Creed, shoving him hard against the wall, his claws to the murderer's throat. "You're lying. He's gone, we buried the body."

Creed laughed. "You really thought that was him? Come on, the doc didn't figure that one out? That was just a fucking clone husk. The boss was going to replace the brat with a clone, but you destroyed the kid's memories the last lab you raided. He figured just shredding the clone in front of you would stall you long enough to get the real LeBeau out. And here I told Sinister we wouldn't even be able to get the brat out of the lab before you figured it out.You all went and had a funeral for him."

Logan listened to every word Creed said trying to sense any sign of a lie, he didn't sense anything. _This can't be right, he has to be lying, I would have noticed, Hank would have noticed, someone would have known._

Creed felt Logan's grip loosen, he could tell the smaller man was having a mental dilemma, exactly what he wanted. He pulled himself further up the wall and crept against it, sliding out from under Logan's claws. He backed his way towards the door slowly, he felt the injury healing, not well enough to fight, but he could run. At the door he decided he had told Logan enough to get away, he had so much more he could tell him, but he would hold that for later use. He just had to give Logan one more small shred of evidence, he knew it would send him after Sinister, keeping them both busy so he could get lost. _Kill two birds with one stone and I don't even have to get my hands dirty, and just maybe I can keep the kid around for awhile longer. _He gave Logan a feral grin, showing his fangs. "By the way Logan."

Logan snapped out of his trance, and looked up at Creed, who was now across the room.

Creed continued, before Logan had the chance to charge him again. "Nice tattoo. LeBeau told me you got them after your wedding the morning we took the kid. Sorry, I had to rearrange it a bit, he begged me not to, but then again the brat begged me not to do a lot of things." He laughed and took off down the hall and through the stairwell doors.

Logan stood there in shock, forgetting all about his mission of revenge. _How could he have known about the tattoo, we didn't even tell anybody at the mansion. Even if he would have seen it killing Remy, he wouldn't have known what it was for. Oh god, he's still alive. _A small hope lit in Logan's heart, his lover may still be alive. He knew that Creed couldn't be trusted, but he never sensed him lying, and the information he had could have only come from Remy. He couldn't just ignore it, what if it were true and he didn't act on it. Logan stood there for a long moment thinking back, trying to remember anything that could prove that Remy was still alive. He growled when his mind hit a blank, he couldn't remember anything after the attack in the labs. _I have to talk to the others, we have to find Remy. _He ran out of the hotel, not thinking about his original target, or the blood on his clothes. He ignored all the looks and stares as he rushed to his truck and tore out of the parking lot.

------------------

He ran up to the door of the Princess Bar, it was still too early for the doors to be unlocked, so he knocked loudly. "Rose! Rose!"

The door came open a crack and Rose peeked outside, noticing it was Logan she opened the door fully. "Logan? What's wrong? Oh my God, honey, is that yours?" She pulled Logan in and shut the door.

"Rose, I need to hurry. Creed told me something and I need to get back to Westchester, but I need to ask you to do something first." He stood waiting for her to say something, Rose finally nodded and he continued. "I need you to watch Creed for me, track him. I might need to find him again, I have a feeling he wasn't telling me everything."

"You let him go? Logan, what is going on?" Rose tried to pull Logan to the near by table, but Logan shook her off.

"I can't, I have to go, I have to fly back to Westchester. He told me Remy was still alive, and if he is alive he's not in a nice place. Please, what ever it takes, if you need money you'll get it." Logan was breathing hard, his head spinning from all the things going through his head.

"Logan, calm down, I don't need your money. With all the syndicate and police people on him I will be able to use them. Just sit down for a minute, and calm down. You can use the phone and call in your flight, it will probably be several hours before you can fly out. You need to change clothes as well, you are not getting on a plane like that. I am surprised you got here without getting pulled over." Rose pointed at Logan's clothes.

Logan looked down and finally noticed all the blood on his clothes and skin. "Oh Shit, I didn't even notice. Can I use the shower upstairs?"

Rose nodded. "Yes, go on up. I will call in a flight from here to New York, and I will grab your clothes from outside and bring them into your room. You don't need to go out like that again, I have enough trouble. Now, go on and get cleaned up."

Logan nodded and rushed up the stairs. He stopped on the last step and turned. "Thanks again Rose."

"Like I said, anytime." Rose waved her hand and headed to the office to make the call to the airport.

--------------------

Logan came down to the main floor again, Rose was sitting at the table in the center of the bar. "You feel better now? You look better." She smiled at him.

"Yea, better. Get that flight?" Logan took the seat next to her.

"Yep, it leaves in 3 hours. You will be flying in about 2am Westchester time, I hope that is not a problem. It was the quickest flight out."

"Not a problem, someone will pick me up, I will get a taxi if I have to. Can I use the phone to call there?" Logan asked.

"Sure thing, you can use the one in the back office. I am getting ready to open the doors, and the girls will be down in a few minutes, so its going to get a little loud out here." She smiled at him.

Logan chuckled and walked to the back office, closing the door behind him. He picked up the phone and paused. _What the hell am I going to tell them. They're going to think I went nuts again. _Logan was woke from his thought by the operator politely asking him to call someone or put down the phone. He hung up the phone and then picked it up again, dialling the number to Scott's Office at the mansion.

"Hello, Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, this is Scott Summers can I help you." Scott recited into the phone in one long breath.

"Scott? This is Logan." Logan cursed the static that was popping in his ear.

"Logan? Where are you? Are you alright? Did you find Sabretooth? Please tell me you didn't kill him. You know Logan, X-men don't kill...."

"Can it Cyke! I didn't kill the bastard yet, but I did find him. I need to talk to ya, and probably Hank. I'm flying in tonight, I'll be there at about 2 o'clock in the morning. This is important, if the info I got is true Remy is still alive." Logan pulled the phone away from his ear when he was interrupted by Scott's yelling.

"WHAT? Logan, that can't be right, we all saw him die, he is buried in the back yard! Are you ok?" Scott looked up to see Hank rush into the room, concerned about the commotion.

"I will explain when I get there, just be at the airport to pick me up. I have to go, have to get to the airport." Logan hung up the phone and grabbed everything he needed and headed to the airport.

-------------

"Logan? Logan! Damn it!" Scott slammed the phone down and dropped down into his chair.

"What was that about?" Hank asked, still at the door.

Scott waved him in. "Shut the door." He waited until Hank was sitting to continue. "That was Logan, he says he needs to talk to us, he has information that makes him believe Remy is still alive."

Hank eyes widened "What?"

"I don't know Hank, I think Logan has lost it again. He is flying in, he'll be here around 2am, we'll find out then." He shrugged. 

--------------

Hank and Scott sat in the lobby of the airport. Hank was yawning almost constantly, dozing off occasionally. Scott was tapping his foot, anxious to see what condition Logan was in, and what kind of information he had that made him believe Remy crawled out of his grave and was alive and well. Scott sat up and nudged Hank. "Here he comes, and he doesn't look happy."

Logan walked up to Scott and Hank and snarled. "Do ya know how hard it is to sneak through security these days."

Hank had to smile. "He seems like himself to me."

"I figured ya would think I went nuts again, I swear I haven't. I'll explain in the car, I want to get out of here before they think I'm sneaking in a bomb or something." Logan grabbed Scott's arm and drug him to the parking lot.

---------------------

All three men got into the jeep and started towards home, Scott finally asked. "Ok Logan, explain to me why you think Remy is alive?"

"Yes, do explain my friend, and do make it good or I will lock you up in the Danger Room again. And please, the short version, I am too tired to deal with an epic tale." Hank yawned then leaned forward from the backseat so his head was between the two men.

"You are the one with the loose tongue Blue. Alright, short version. I tracked down Creed, and we got into it. He told me that Remy wasn't really dead, that the thing he killed was only a clone husk. Sinister was originally going to replace Remy with the clone, but didn't have access to Remy's memories anymore and couldn't animate it, so he just killed it in front of us. We fell for it."

"Logan, you can't possible believe that? Creed is not a reliable source for information." Hank shook his head.

"I know Blue, but I can sense a lie, and he wasn't lying. I know its a long shot, but what if its true? Remy is out there being held hostage by Sinister. That monster could be doing anything to him, I don't even want to know what Sabretooth did." Logan stopped, noticing the glance between the two men. "What?"

"Nothing Logan, its just hard to believe." Scott said quickly as he pulled into the driveway. "I can't just send the team into one of Sinister's labs on a chance that Sabretooth is telling the truth. There is more proof pointing that he is dead then alive. I know how much you want it to be true Logan, but Creed is not a good enough source for information. He was probably just trying to get away, he would have told you anything." 

Scott jumped out of the Jeep that was now parked in the garage, followed by the other two men. They headed into the house and into the kitchen. Hank and Logan sat down as Scott flipped on the coffee machine. When Scott sat down at the table Logan was still trying to convince Hank.

"Logan, I can't just send the team in blind. We don't even know where to search if I did believe anything Creed said. There just isn't enough proof." Scott leaned over and rubbed his temples.

"Scott, Creed knew what the tattoo was for. Neither of us even told any of you what the tattoos were for. But he knew it was for our wedding. Remy was the only one that could have told him that, unless he just happens to have the same tattoo artist. Cause I sure as hell didn't tell him."

"Remy could have told Creed that when he attacked him in the lab." Scott argued.

"What tattoo?" Beast asked, totally confused.

"The tattoo on his left cheek, the 'L'" Logan answered.

"Really Logan, we would have noticed something wrong with the body if it wasn't Remy." Scott continued to argue with Logan.

Beast sat there for several minutes pondering, oblivious to Logan and Scott bickering back in forth. "There was no tattoo." Beast whispered.

"What did ya say?" Logan stopped arguing with Scott and looked at Hank.

"There was no tattoo." Hank said louder and looked at Logan. "I prepared the corpse, I saw no tattoo anywhere on his body. Was it something I could miss?"

Logan grinned, this was the proof he needed. "Miss it!? The damn thing covered half his ass!"

Hank shook his head and looked at Scott. "It wasn't there."

"That doesn't make sense, you probably just missed it." Scott looked at Hank.

Logan jumped up out of his chair and ripped down his pants, mooning Scott. "Do you really think he could have missed a tattoo this size on Remy's ass? The skinny brat doesn't have that much ass to cover. If he didn't see it, it wasn't there!" Logan pulled his jeans back up. "There is no way Sinister could have known about the tattoo in time to put it on the clone, we only got them a few hours before the mission."

Scott looked at Logan, then Hank. "I am sorry my friend, Logan's has proved his point to me. Really how could you argue with that display?" Hank chuckled.

Scott looked back at Logan. "You really think we left him there?"

Logan sat back in his chair. "Yea, Scott, I do."

"We don't even know where he is, where the lab is. We have destroyed every lab we know of." Scott shook his head. He stood and went to the coffee machine and poured a mug of coffee for himself and then a second mug. "Lets go wake up the Professor, maybe Cerebro can come up with something. I will brief the team later this morning so they will be ready to move out if we find him."

Logan smiled, and followed Scott out the door. "Thanks Scott."

"No thanks is needed Logan. If Remy is out there we owe it to him to bring him home."

TBC


	6. Part 6

Title: Losing You to Those Before 
Author: Court 
Fandom: X-Men 
Rating: R 
Status: Unfinished. Part 6
Archive: Yes, just e-mail me telling me where. 
E-mail: remylebeau@yahoo.com 
Webpage: http://www.anime-goods.com/personal 
Disclaimers: All the X-Men are (c)copyright of Marvel Comics. I don't own a damn thing, even though I know more then they seem to sometimes. -_^ 
Summary: When Logan suffers the loss of Remy, can he survive? Will he chance everything to get him back? And if he does, will it ever be the same? 
Warning/Notes: Man there are a lot of them in this one: 
1. This story is Alternate Universe based on Comicverse. 
2. I take liberties with powers and timelines...because I can! Marvel does it all the time, so can I! 
3. There are also a few characters in this story that I may have got a little goofy with, some are smaller characters from the comics that I am not aware of there entire history, so I am gonna make it up as I go. Hey it is a fanfic, and I can blame it on the Alternate Universe thing. ^_^ 
4. I also get a little far fetched with science later in the story...what I say is probably not possible, or right, but I am no doctor. The man coming up with the science in the story is no regular doctor anyway, he could come up with anything. He could probably make pigs fly out your butt if he deemed it good to the gene pool. -_^ 
5. Remy and Logan are already in a very steady relationship. If you need background on that go read "Found in Lost Memories". This is not really a sequel to that but could be if you really wanted it to be. -_^ 
6. There is a bit of violence and there is speak of things that are not very nice in this story. (Violence, Murder, Rape...etc.) You have been warned. So if you are under age, SCOOT! Get Out! Go Read a Comic Book until you are old enough for such things. -_^ 
7. As usual, I went easy on the accents. I don't think Remy is as stupid as most of the comics make him out to be. Smart people don't talk in third person. Really that is just an excuse to make writing and reading easier. Now Rogue on the other hand...I left her accent the same...she is stupid. ^_^ dodges tomatoes 
8. As my trademark, I have chosen misspellings and bad grammar just to annoy my English teacher. So if you don't see any problems with this fic then it is not the real thing. ^_^ 
9. If the _Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 
10. I like rocks. (Just wanted an even number)

----------------------------------------------------

Scott stretched before sitting in his chair at the War Room table. It had been one very long morning since they picked up Logan at the airport. They had woke the Professor, after being convinced by Logan. They started Cerebro on the search, which was turning up nothing. Now he had called a morning briefing, which should start any minute, to tell the others. _What the hell am I going to tell them, that we left Remy behind again. Jesus how could we have been so blind. I could tell the difference between Jean and Madelyne, why couldn't I tell the difference between Remy and a clone._

Jean walked into the room and up to her husband. "Honey, stop blaming yourself about Remy. Be happy that there is a chance he is alive. If that was a clone, it wasn't alive, if it were we would have probably seen through the lie." She slipped behind Scott's chair and began rubbing his shoulders.

Scott closed his eyes and enjoyed the stress relief his wife was administering. "I just don't know what to tell everyone. We don't know where to look for Remy. I don't want to get their hopes up and not be able to find him."

"I know your worried, but hope is what will find him, and we need some around here, lately we have been running low." Jean sensed the others coming down the hall. She gave Scott a quick kiss on the head and took her seat next to him.

Bobby entered with Ororo and Betsy. Betsy and Bobby took there seat across from Jean and Ororo next to her, taking Jean's hand for support. Jean gave Ororo's hand a squeeze and smiled at her. Soon they were joined by Bishop, who took his seat then spoke. "I don't think Worthington will be joining us, it seems his room is empty."

"Damn it." Scott muttered under his breath. "Fine, then we are all here. Hank and Logan already know what is going on, so they will not be joining us." Scott stood and rubbed his forehead, trying to think of the right words to say. "What I brought you all down here for is that Logan returned with some information that makes us believe that Remy is still alive."

Everyone in the room reacted instantly with cries of questioning and wonder. Ororo was sobbing into Jean's shoulder, Bobby and Bishop were demanding answers, and Betsy was showing her disbelief. Chaos had taken over the room. Scott sighed and sat back down in his chair. _This is going to be a long afternoon._

------------------------

Scott walked into the main computer room, looking even more tired then when he left a few hours before. Coffee in hand he sat in one of the available chairs and propped his feet on another. "Find anything or anyone?"

Hank turned from the computer and looked at Scott. "Not yet. Cerebro cannot pick up Sinister or Remy, they are both untrackable with the system unless we can search a location, even then they barely show up on the search.We have done a check with the detection equipment we installed in the St Louis, Royston, Mobile, Normandy, and New York labs. We also did a sweep of the dozen labs that Domina had destroyed, so far he has not set up shop in any of the old labs. We are running a check on the lab in Canada, but I doubt we will find them there since it was mainly a decoy. So how did the briefing go?"

"Chaos."

"Chaos? That bad huh?" Logan asked while walking into the computer room with a tray of sandwiches. "'Ro seemed pretty damn happy about it, she is upstairs talking Chuck's ear off right now. I think this is the first time it hasn't been raining in weeks."

"She was happy after she got over the initial shock. She broke down crying and the others were yelling at me. Took me ten minutes to get everyone to shut up so I could tell them the details. I know Jean and Ororo believe that he is out there, Betsy refuses to though, Warren wasn't even there, he has taken off somewhere, and Bishop and Bobby....well, I hope you don't mind but they are outside digging up the casket."

"What?" Beast and Logan asked in unison, their mouths half full of sandwiches.

"I don't know, Bishop said something about not believing me, even though I could tell he really wanted to. Bobby came up with the bright idea of digging up the body for proof. I told them it wouldn't do any good, decay would have destroyed the majority of the body by now, but they wouldn't listen to me." Scott snatched one of the sandwiches from the tray and started eating.

"Actually, they will save me some time, I was wanting to exhume the body myself. If it was an unused clone husk the decay will take longer to consume the body. There may not be much left, but scaring on the bones and dental records can still be used if all else fails. Sinister must have missed something sense the material and information he used had to be at least 4-5 years old. It will prove once and for all that it is not Remy." Hank looked over to Logan. "But of course if you don't want me to examine the body I understand."

Logan shrugged. "Go ahead, it's not Remy, and if ya have to cut up the body to prove it, do it."

"Good, I will do that tonight, after they do all the hard work." Hank grinned and turned back to the computer.

Scott stood and sat his mug on the now empty tray. "I will go tell them to bring the casket to the lab after they have dug it up. Where do you want it?"

"Actually if you could take it to the morgue it would be better." 

Scott nodded and left. Finally the computer chimed, stating it was done with the last sweep.

"Anything?" Logan questioned.

Hank shook his head. "Nothing, no activity. This was the last lab, Logan, I don't know where to check now. Did Sabretooth say anything that might pinpoint where he was?"

"No, I don't think he's working for Sinister anymore. From what I was told, his previous employer fired him, that's why he was in Madripoor. I can only guess that previous employer was Sinister. I've got a friend of mine tailing him, I can call her and ask about his movements, I think it is too early for him to go anywhere, but maybe she can tell us something."

"That may help, anything would at this point."

Logan stood and grabbed the tray. "I'll go call her now. I'll tell ya what I find out." Logan left the office as the Professor came in. "Hey Chuck."

"Logan." Xavier hovered over to the computer, glancing over his shoulder to make sure the door was properly closed behind Logan. "Did you speak to him?"

Hank took of his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. "No, I was going to say something but then Scott came in. I didn't want him blurting out anything on the subject in front of Logan, he has a tendency to say things he shouldn't in delicate situations as this."

"Yes, that I have not broke him of, I just thought it would be better coming from a friend."

"A friend that can sedate him when he goes feral again? Truthfully, I think it would be best to wait until I do the autopsy on the exhumed body, make sure that Remy is still out there. If the body does prove to be Remy and he is truly dead I don't think it is something we should tell him." 

"I find it odd that this is something Logan does not know, the trauma had to of caused some permanent damage. Remy must have had some problems being that close with another man. Maybe Logan already knows about the events that occurred and thinks he is hiding it from us."

"Professor, if he knew he would have gone after Creed a long time ago, that is just the way Logan is. He probably would have dragged the poor boy down to my lab as well, the young man sneezes and Logan is practically carrying him down here for a check up."

Professor chuckled, remembering the time Logan dragged Remy to the lab for a small cut from a kitchen knife. "Was there any luck with the scans of the labs?"

"No, but Logan is checking in with a friend. He has someone watching Sabretooth, he thinks maybe it will give us a lead to Sinister. He will tell me what he finds out and we will go from there."

The door behind them opens and a very dirty Bobby stomps in.

"What's the big idea of making us dig up the body and then sending Scott to tell us we can't open the box?" Bobby walked up to Hank, leaving a trail of mud across the floor. "Do you know how hard it was to get that thing out of the ground? Ororo has been making it rain for weeks now, it was like mud wrestling."

Hank could not help but snicker at the picture that popped into his head of Bishop and Bobby mud wrestling in the Cemetery. Professor caught the mental image and had to suppress a laugh himself. "Bobby, if you and Bishop opened the casket and destroyed the remains I could not conduct a proper autopsy. I do thank you both for digging up the body for me, and you will be the first to know the results. But please, get out of my lab before you cover the floor in more mud." He patted Bobby on the back as he walked away grumbling.

"Do you need someone to clean this up Henry?" 

"No Professor, Thank You, I will take care of it."

"Very well then, please let me know the results of the autopsy and what you find out from Logan." With that Xavier hovered over the mud covered floor and left the lab.

----------------

Logan walked into the computer room to give Hank the information he got from Rose and found no one. He shrugged and headed down the hall to the lab and again found no one. Finally he stepped into the morgue and found Hank and Bobby staring at the casket that was drudged up. "Here ya are, I have been looking all over the mansion for ya. Heard ya drug in half the backyard bringing this up kid." Normally he would be kicking Bobby across the room for all the shit he put Remy through, but Jean had sat him down and told him about everything Bobby had done after the mission, including breaking Warren's nose, so he was now alright in his book.

"Yea, it wasn't as much fun cleaning it up as it was dragging it in that's for sure, we need a maid, or at least need to get Jubes to move back in." Bobby grinned. 

Logan snorted. "I can't even get that girl to pick up the clothes off her bedroom floor. Anyway, she will be back soon enough, I gave her a call and she is coming over to stay a few weeks."

Bobby smiled. "Cool, someone to boss around, sucks being the youngest around her all the time." 

"You aren't the youngest, Remy is about 2 years younger then you. Remy was about 23 wasn't he Logan?" Hank asked as he threw a crowbar Logan's way.

"Yea, 23-24 that is the rough estimate." Logan looked at the crowbar and back to Hank. "What do you want me to do with this? Just lift the damn lid." 

"Well, his father wanted it sealed so that what we are about to do wouldn't happen, so we are going to have to pry it open." Hank shrugged and began to pry open one end.

"Remy was really that young? He never acted like it." Bobby shook his head as Hank slipped and almost hit himself with the crowbar.

Logan rolled his eyes and took the crowbar from Hank. He threw it on the floor with a loud clang. "Look out." He warned as he unsheathed his claws and unsealed the casket. "There." He waved his hands at the now unlocked casket like a game show model and turned back to Bobby. "He just had a hard life Bobby, he had to grow up too fast, it makes him seem older."

"Yea, I can imagine. I don't think I could have gone through what he did. What Creed...." Bobby was interrupted by Hank clearing his throat.

"Bobby can you please help me open the casket?" Hank asked while giving him a look that told Bobby to stop the conversation. 

Logan looked at Bobby and then at Hank. _What is going on. First Scott and Hank, now Bobby too. I have a feeling I'm missing something. Guess I'll have to beat it out of someone._ Before Logan could press the subject he heard Bobby gasp and saw Hank's eyes grew wide. He thought it was just the general reaction to a decaying body, but when he glanced around the corner of the now opened casket he saw what the surprise was about.

"Remind me to ask Jean-Luc where he got this coffin, I want to look that good when I have been in the ground for a month too." Bobby muttered as he starred at the perfectly preserved body.

"Hank, it's not suppose to look like that is it?" Logan asked as he poked at the chest of the body.

"No Logan, its not, and stop that, its morbid." Hank cringed.

"Well isn't it suppose to be squishy and smelly?" Bobby asked as he followed suit and poked the arm.

"Yes, Bobby I would think so. Both of you stop! It's not a toy." Hank shooed Bobby away from the body. "Sit over there if you are going to stay. Logan I need your help getting him out and onto the table."

Hank and Logan carefully moved the body to the table, sitting it down gently on a medical table. Bobby got up and walked over to the body, picking up the wrist in his hand.

"Bobby what are you doing?" Hank asked as if Bobby was an annoying child.

"Checking for a pulse, he looks pretty damn alive to me." Bobby chuckled, followed by a snicker from Logan.

"I think I liked it better when you two were fighting. Now both of you stop poking and prodding the body, that is my job." Hank sighed, he knew they were as curious as he was. "Logan, help me roll him over, since he seems to be preserved quite well we will check for that tattoo you keep talking about." 

They slowly rolled over the body and pulled back the already cut clothing. Logan grinned from ear to ear not seeing the tattoo on the body. "See I told ya, no tattoo."

"Well I can't imagine it disappearing. I have to say that this convinces me that this is not Remy, but I want to run a few other tests. Actually roll over the body again". Hank helped the body over and then opened the mouth and looked inside with a small mirror. "This confirms it. This Remy still has his bottom two wisdom teeth. Remy had them cut out about two years ago, I remember him coming in for pain medication for the toothache, he had them cut out the Monday after. This is not our Remy." He smiled and looked at Logan. "Guess we need to work on looking for the real Remy."

Logan nodded. He knew in his heart that Remy was still out there, but this confirmed it in his mind, no doubt, he was alive. His smile started to fade as he thought about everything his lover could be going through right now in the hands of that maniac. "We have to find him fast Hank, who know what Sinister is doing to him."

"I agree, did your friend know anything?" Hank asked as he took a blood and tissue sample from the clone for experiments.

"Not really, not enough time for him to really do anything. He did book a flight to Seattle, but it doesn't leave for another week." Logan shrugged.

"Did you say Seattle? Remy has been there before." Bobby offered.

"Remy has been a lot of places, Bobby."

"No, Seattle had something to do with Remy's past. Rogue ended up there, that's where they had the big break-up, well the first one. When I asked Remy why Rogue was so drawn to the place he wouldn't answer me." Bobby looked at Logan, hoping the information was useful.

"Remy mentioned a theater to me once after a nightmare, but didn't tell me where. Could havesomething to do with Sinister, maybe he has a lab under or near it?" Logan looked at Hank.

Hank shrugged. "Its worth checking out, we don't have anything else to go on. Logan you and Bobby go punch it into the main computer, I will go tell Professor my findings and confirm we are looking for Remy. I'll meet you down there when I am done."

Both Logan and Bobby rushed out towards the computer room. Hank took one last look at the body and pushed the table into the morgue drawer. "Good Night, who ever you are."

------------------

Xavier knew Hank was at the door, but let him knock anyway. "Come in Henry."

"Good Evening Professor." Hank greeted with a smile.

"I take it your findings are good?" Xavier inquired as he pointed to the chair in front of his desk.

"Yes, we have confirmed that the body downstairs is not Remy. It does not have the tattoo that Remy and Logan adorned themselves with, and he seems to still have teeth that Remy had removed. The fact that the body still looks as fresh as the day we buried it is quite odd as well." 

"That is fascinating. I assume you will be doing test to find out the cause of the phenomena." Xavier nodded as Hank showed him the test tubes of blood and tissue, silently answering his question. "Any luck with Logan's friend?"

"Maybe, Sabretooth seems to have booked a flight to Seattle. Bobby mentioned that there was a theater there that Rogue visited on her trip down Remy's memory lane. There may be a link, they are checking it out now."

"Good, one last thing, have you mentioned the rape now that you know he is alive? If you would prefer me to do it I can, I do not want to burden you."

"Bobby almost let it slip so I think Logan knows something is going on. I will speak with him later about it, I just have not found the right time to do it. He seems so happy about Remy being alive that I hate to ruin it with news like this. I'm also worried about finding Remy, his condition that is. If he was taken from the lab alive he must have been by Creed, do you think he would do something like that again? Being a prisoner of Sinister's is frightening enough."

Xavier sighed. "I worry about that too, but first we must worry about getting him home safe. Once he is here we can work through any damage that has been done. We all must be there for him, he will need our support no matter what the trauma. That is why I have decided I do not want Warren on the mission to rescue him, he has done enough damage."

"I will bring that up with Scott, I don't think he will argue. If there is nothing else I am going to go downstairs, put these in the lab, check with the boys of the search and then retreat to bed. I am exhausted."

"Yes that is all, have a good nights rest, you deserve it after today's events. Please ask Logan and Bobby to rest as well, they will need it if that search comes up with a clue."

Hank nodded and walked to the door. "Night Professor."

"Good Night Henry." 

-----------------

Logan punched in the last coordinate and leaned back in his chair, propping his feet on the edge of the large computer console. "Well, now we wait. I have it searching for Sinister, the Marauders, Remy, and any tesseract activity." Logan turned and gave Bobby an angry glare. "Since we are going to be here for awhile, why don't ya tell me what's going on?"

Bobby eyes widened and he shifted in his chair. "What do you mean Logan?" 

"Ya know what I'm talking about. Ya were about to say something in the morgue and Blue stopped ya, you're hiding something. Scott and Hank did that same thing on the way home when they picked me up at the airport."

"I was just going to say that I couldn't survive what Remy went through, the rape and all. I don't know what Hank and Scott are hiding, or why he interrupted me....unless you didn't know." He noticed Logan turn away from him and light a cigar. _Oh shit, he didn't know, me and my big mouth_. After several minutes of silence, Bobby was starting to worry. "Logan, I'm sorry, I thought you knew about it."

"I did. I didn't think everyone else knew though." Logan almost whispered and took another drag of his cigar.

Bobby took a deep breath. _Thank god he knew, I don't think I could handle telling him something like that_. "We didn't until Remy's father came in for the funeral, he told Scott, and Scott kinda told everyone else." 

Logan turned and gave Bobby a puzzled look. "Remy said he never told his father."

Bobby mirrored Logan's puzzlement. "From what I understood it was his father that came and got him after it happened." 

Logan shook his head. "Remy didn't even know his father then, he wasn't adopted until he was about ten."

Bobby stared at Logan, both men were totally confused, not understanding what the other was talking about. Both were about to ask the other what was going on when Hank walked in the door. Logan swiftly turned and glared at Hank. 

Hank noticed the glare and the frightened look in Bobby's eyes and sighed. "You told him didn't you?"

"Told me what?" Logan growled.

"I thought he already knew, he said he did, but then we started talking about it and the facts don't match up. I said his father told us, he said his father didn't know...I'm so confused." Bobby looked at Hank pleadingly.

Hank sat down in a chair between the two men. "Alright, what did Remy tell you Logan?"

Logan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he hated to talk about this. "Remy just made the mistake of trusting the wrong person, he was young, he didn't know better. He said it wasn't anyone he knew, just a man on the street that offered him some food and a place to sleep for the night. When they got to the man's apartment he beat and raped Remy then locked him in the closet overnight. In the morning he raped him again and threw him back on the streets. Remy was really messed up by it, he still has nightmares and flashbacks. He told me he never told his father about the rape, and it doesn't make sense that his father picked him up. He was only around 8 when this happened, he wasn't adopted until several years later." 

Bobby shook his head slowly, his eyes never blinking. "That's not the rape we were told about."

It was Logan's turn to be stunned. He look from Bobby to Hank begging for an explanation.

Hank rung his hands, not knowing what to say. "Logan, I want you to stay calm when I tell you this. You have to worry about finding Remy right now, not revenge."

"Spill it Blue." Logan whispered. He wanted to sound threatening, but he couldn't manage it. When Remy told him about being raped it tore at his heart to know his lover went through something so horrible, he didn't want to hear he went through it again.

"Do you know about the young girl in Paris?" Hank questioned.

"Yea, everyone knows about that thanks to Creed." Logan snarled. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"The night after that occurred Remy and his brother Henri got very intoxicated, and Creed took the opportunity to attack them in their hotel room. He overtook both of them, knocking Henri unconscious in the bathroom. When Henri came to he found that Creed had brutally raped Remy and he called their father, that is how Jean-Luc knew about this rape. I don't know if his father knew about the earlier attack." Hank looked at Logan, trying to register his emotion, and saw nothing, which worried him. Logan was just starring at him, mouth agape, his hands were shaking. "Logan?"

"That fucking bastard!" Logan suddenly yelled and slammed his fist against the console. He stood and began to pace and rant. "Why? Why didn't Remy tell me? Tell anyone? Jesus, we brought his rapist into his home for christ sake!" Logan sat back down and covered his face with his hands, he wanted to destroy something and cry all at the same time. Suddenly it hit him, the conversation he had with Creed in the hotel. He shot up out of the chair, knocking it to the ground. "We have to find Remy now! Creed has had access to him this whole time! I swear if that son of a bitch has touched him...."

"Logan, calm down, we are all angry about this, but that will not help Remy now." Hank picked up the chair and pushed Logan back down into it. "We have the computer searching now, that is all we can do. If we run into Creed when we rescue Remy, I don't think anyone will stop you from killing him, but lets worry about that later. The sooner we find Remy the faster we can get him away from Sinister and Creed." Hank looked down at Logan, waiting for some kind of response.

Logan looked up at Hank with tears running down his face. "What if we don't find him Hank? What if that mad man has messed him up or already killed him."

Hank bent down to be eye level with the sitting Logan. "We will find him, none of us will rest until he is home safe."

"Well we may be resting soon." Bobby said excitedly, pointing at the screen. "Cerebro is picking up tesseract activity right under that theater. There has to be a lab there." 

Hank quickly stood and punched in several commands. He waited a few moments then smiled at the information on the screen. "Not only do we have tesseract activity, we have two Marauders, one mad scientist, and one very alive Cajun."

"What the hell are we waiting for, lets go get him." Logan stood ran out the door with a smile. "I'll wake up Cyke and the others, meet us at the Blackbird!" 

"Bobby can you send the coordinates and information to the Blackbird? I need to go pack a medical kit, we may need some things when we find Remy."

"Do you think he will be alright? Do you think Creed hurt him again?" Bobby could feel his stomach knot with fear of not only the upcoming mission, but the condition Remy would be in when they got there.

"I am not sure, my friend. Not only has Creed had access to him for over a month, Sinister has also had free run of him for experiments." Hank shook his head as if to remove his current thoughts. "I just want him home Bobby, and preferable alive, we will help him heal when he is safe."

Bobby nodded as Hank left for the MedLab. He turned to the computer and put in the commands to download to the Blackbird then left to meet the others in the hanger.

---------------------

In a matter of minutes Scott and the whole team were awoke by alarms and Logan knocking on doors. All were running on a few hours of sleep, or less, but the mention of finding Remy was enough to wake everyone. They all were scurrying to collect supplies and weapons to meet in the hanger where the briefing would be held. Logan was in full uniform and running through the main hall to go down to the hanger when he ran into a screaming Jubilee. 

"Will someone stop and tell me what the hell is going on!" Jubilee was thrown off balance when Logan grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the hanger. "What is going on, I get here and I don't even get a hello, I just get dragged down the hall. I know it is late, but come on!"

"We are going to Seattle." Logan smiled at her.

"Your smiling? Why? Did you find him?" She stepped in front of him, stopping him. "Did you find Remy?"

"Yea kiddo, we did, we're on our way to get him. Want to go?" He ruffled her hair, which he didn't even get a complaint about like he normally did.

"Damn straight I want to go! Did you really have to ask!" She grabbed Logan's arm and started pulling him down the rest of hall to the hanger.

They both rushed into the hanger where half the team stood looking over maps and blueprints. Jean caught the door before it closed as she carried in two large decanters of coffee and several mugs. She gave Logan a smile. "Figured we all may need this." Logan nodded and took a mug. 

Scott turned and took a mug from the tray, noticing Logan and Jubilee for the first time. "Good, now we are only waiting on Hank, he is packing a medical kit, just in case." He looked at Jubilee. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Oh don't you even start with me! I am going with you!" Jubilee snapped.

"I don't think so, this is too dangerous. We are going to one of Sinister's labs. You can stay here and get the lab ready for when we return." Scott pointed towards the door.

"No, I'm going with you! I'm going to be on that plane to make sure you bring back Remy. From what I heard, you have a real problem with forgetting him." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at Scott.

Scott looked at Logan who shrugged at him. "Fine, I don't have time to argue with you, but you stay on the plane, you're not going into the lab."

"Fine." She turned away from him, then smiled.

Scott huffed and went back to briefing the others around the maps and blueprints.

"Ya did good kiddo, he just needs to be kicked in the ass sometimes." Logan slung his arm around Jubilee's shoulders.

Jubilee looked up and smiled at Logan, a gleam of accomplishment in her eyes. "Like I was going to let you go get Remy alone. He's part of our family now, us LeBeaus watch after one another."

"Oh, now we are all LeBeau's huh?" Logan said while kissing Jubilee on the head.

Jubilee gave him a nod. "Yep! You took the name, and so will I. Would have taken yours, but you didn't have one."

He laughed and pulled her towards the plane. "I am sure Remy would love to hear that from ya when we find him. He's always wanted a family."

Jubilee ran up the Blackbird ramp to her favorite seat, which just happened to be Bobby's favorite seat as well. Logan took a chair next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Well now Remy has got a family, and we aren't that easy to get rid of." She whispered and closed her eyes to catch a quick nap on the way to Seattle.

TBC


	7. Part 7

Title: Losing You to Those Before 
Author: Court 
Fandom: X-Men 
Rating: R 
Status: Unfinished. Part 7
Archive: Yes, just e-mail me telling me where. 
E-mail: remylebeau@yahoo.com 
Webpage: http://www.anime-goods.com/personal 
Disclaimers: All the X-Men are (c)copyright of Marvel Comics. I don't own a damn thing, even though I know more then they seem to sometimes. -_^ 
Summary: When Logan suffers the loss of Remy, can he survive? Will he chance everything to get him back? And if he does, will it ever be the same? 
Warning/Notes: Man there are a lot of them in this one: 
1. This story is Alternate Universe based on Comicverse. 
2. I take liberties with powers and timelines...because I can! Marvel does it all the time, so can I! 
3. There are also a few characters in this story that I may have got a little goofy with, some are smaller characters from the comics that I am not aware of there entire history, so I am gonna make it up as I go. Hey it is a fanfic, and I can blame it on the Alternate Universe thing. ^_^ 
4. I also get a little far fetched with science later in the story...what I say is probably not possible, or right, but I am no doctor. The man coming up with the science in the story is no regular doctor anyway, he could come up with anything. He could probably make pigs fly out your butt if he deemed it good to the gene pool. -_^ 
5. Remy and Logan are already in a very steady relationship. If you need background on that go read "Found in Lost Memories". This is not really a sequel to that but could be if you really wanted it to be. -_^ 
6. There is a bit of violence and there is speak of things that are not very nice in this story. (Violence, Murder, Rape...etc.) You have been warned. So if you are under age, SCOOT! Get Out! Go Read a Comic Book until you are old enough for such things. -_^ 
7. As usual, I went easy on the accents. I don't think Remy is as stupid as most of the comics make him out to be. Smart people don't talk in third person. Really that is just an excuse to make writing and reading easier. Now Rogue on the other hand...I left her accent the same...she is stupid. ^_^ dodges tomatoes 
8. As my trademark, I have chosen misspellings and bad grammar just to annoy my English teacher. So if you don't see any problems with this fic then it is not the real thing. ^_^ 
9. If the _Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 
10. I like rocks. (Just wanted an even number)

----------------------------------------------------

The plane landed softly on the roof of a large building next to the broken down theatre. They had all received there orders and instructions on the plane and were eager to fullfill them. They were to attack the two Marauders that were present and Sinister while Hank and Bobby went to the room they had pin-pointed Remy in. Scott argued to the last second about Jubilee staying in the plane, she wanted badly to accompany Hank and Bobby. She finally gave in when Logan told her he needed her on the plane to watch over Remy until the fight was over. They rushed into the building finding it very familiar to the one in the last mission and decided to take the same paths, meeting in the middle. After reaching the fork in the hall Hank and Bobby broke away from the others, rushing to the room where Remy was suppose to be held.

"Hank, do you think he is going to really be in here, or is this another trap?" Bobby kept an eyes out for anything that might ambush them or be harmful. He had never been this nervous before on a mission. He kept telling himself it was the lack of sleep and being in Sinister's lab, but he knew he was lying to himself. _God, please let Remy be alright._

"We are about to find out." Hank stopped in front of the door and looked in the small window. He closed his eyes and made a silent wish._ Please let him be in alive and preferable in one piece. _He turned the door to find it, not surprisingly, locked. "Bobby could you please freeze this?" Bobby froze and broke the lock and then stepped back, afraid to be the first into the room. "I am going to go in, you stand by the door and keep guard."

Bobby nodded. "No problem." He peaked over Hank's shoulder as he opened the door. He saw the deep red stains on the floor and turned around quickly, not wanting to witness anymore. He stood at the door like a statue and guarded Hank from anything that might try and enter the room.

Hank took a step into the large, bright room. He had to squint his eyes to the lights they were so overwhelming. _These are much too bright for Remy to handle, a normal human would go blind in such a room_. When his eyes finally adjusted to the light enough for him to look around the room he wished he was blinded again. There was blood spatter all over the walls, and a large blood stain on the floor. The room was totally empty except for a toilet in the corner and a small, army issue, cot against the wall. He stepped closer to the bed and saw a dirty mattress atop it, covered in more blood and fluids, but no one in sight. He turned in a circle making sure he didn't miss Remy in a corner or behind the door and found nothing. "Bobby, there is no one here."

"Are you sure Hank?" Bobby asked without turning around, he didn't want to see the room, he had seen enough.

Hank took another look around the room, stepping to the side of the bed. Looking down he noticed a foot on the floor from under the bed. He quickly dropped to his knees and looked under the bed. "Oh my stars and garters...." 

Bobby flinched when he heard Hank say those words, he could hear the sympathy pouring from his voice, he knew he found Remy. "Did you find him?" 

"Yes, Bobby I will need your help. He has holed himself up under the bed and I am afraid to pull him out. It would be best to move the bed if we can." Hank yanked the pack off his back and pulled out a blanket he had rolled inside. He looked over his shoulder to see that Bobby was still standing in the doorway with his back to them. "Bobby?"

"How bad is he?" Bobby whispered almost too low for Hank to hear him.

"Bobby, I need to get him out of here, please don't do this right now." Hank didn't mean to be so harsh, but he was very worried. There was blood everywhere and he wasn't sure if it was Remy's or not. He reached under the bed and took hold of Remy's left wrist and took a pulse. He felt a heartbeat, but also felt the warmth of the skin. He jerked up to yell at Bobby again and noticed he was standing behind him with a look of shock on his face. "Bobby?"

"Oh God, is this all his?" Bobby could not imagine this much blood coming from one person.

"I don't know Bobby, but he is running a very high fever and his heartbeat is slow, we need to get him back to the plane now." Hank motioned for Bobby to get at the other end of the bed. They lifted the metal frame up and over away from the thin, pale, form under it. Hank quickly pulled the blanket over the shivering naked body, but not before noticing the numerous cuts a bruises that cover it. He carefully picked Remy up into his arms and pointed at the medical pack on the floor with his head. "Bobby grab that, we need to get him to the Blackbird."

Bobby grabbed the bag and rushed out behind Hank. He pushed the button on his com badge. "Cyclops?"

Cyclops here.

"We have Gambit, we are heading back." 

Understood.

----------------------------

Jubilee sat on the edge of the metal medical table, dangling her feet over the edge. She had to stop herself several times from hitting the com badge they left behind and asking if they had found Remy yet. _Come on you guys_. She was startled by the plane's hatch opening. She quickly jumped from the table and held her ground, ready for any goon that came in. She calmed when she saw Bobby rush in with the medical pack. Before she could question him her mouth dropped open as Hank walked in with a covered body in his arms. "Is that Remy? Is he alright? Is he alive?" 

"Yes, Jubilee. It is Remy and he is alive." Hank answered as he laid the young man carefully on the medical bed. He felt Remy's head with the palm of his hand and then looked up at Jubilee. "I need some cool water and a towel, this fever needs to be broke." 

Jubilee nodded and quickly ran to get the supplies. When she returned Hank had already attached an IV and a heart monitor to Remy. She sat the bowl of water on the stand next to the bed and reached out to touch Remy, but stopped. 

Hank saw the motion and gave her an understanding look, telling her silently that he shared her concern. Remy looked so fragile and weak, that he was even afraid to touch him in fear he may hurt the young Cajun further. Hank and Jubilee were startled by his com badge beeping.

Hank! We need you down in the lab. Jean is unconscious and Bishop is wounded.

Hank sighed angrily and pushed his badge. "Scott, I just got Remy up here and he is not too well."

"Its alright Hank, I can look after him for a minute." Jubilee offered.

"Alright." Hank pushed his badge again. "We will be down in a minute." 

Affirmative.

"Come on Bobby, they may need us both. Jubilee, his fever is what worries me the most right now, his heart is stable. Try to cool him down and clean him up a bit with that water. He is unconscious and that fever should keep him that way, but if he should wake up try to talk to him and don't startle him."

Jubilee nodded and turned to douse the towel in water. She rung out the excess water and began washing away the dirt and blood from Remy's pale face. "I'm happy you are back Remy, you don't have to worry anymore, we are going home." Talking to herself was not anything she normally did, but she had prayed for weeks to have just one more chance to talk to Remy and she was going to do it before she woke up from what seemed like a dream. She wiped off his neck around the collar and upper chest uncovering deep cuts that were in the process of healing. "No one will hurt you anymore Remy, I promise." She started to clean his right shoulder, working her way down. She pulled his arm from under the cover and noticed the old, dirty, bandage that covered his lower arm. "What's this? I think I better rewrap your arm, this dirty bandage is not going to do it any good." She turned around and put the towel back into the bowl so she would have both hands to do her job. She rummaged through the small drawer under the medical bed and found new bandages. "Here we go." She stood back up, eyeing the bandages in her hand. "This should do the....Remy?" She looked into startled red and black eyes. "Remy?" She dropped the new gauze on the edge of the bed and reached out to touch Remy's face and he flinched, his eyes widening. She bit her lip and pulled back her hand. "Remy, you remember me don't you? It's me, Jubilee."

"Jub..i..lee?" He hoarsely stuttered. He frantically looked around the room he was in, trying to understand where he had been taken to. "Where am I?"

Jubilee frowned. "You are in the Blackbird Remy, we are going home."

Remy jerked his head angrily towards her at the word 'home'. _This is a trick, she can't be here, this has to be Sinister_. "You're not here." He closed his eyes tightly as if trying to lock everything around him out.

"Remy, I'm here. We are in the Blackbird, we came to get you to take you home." Jubilee was getting worried, Remy was acting strangely and she wasn't sure what to do.

"Non! They wouldn't let y' come! Y' wouldn't be here alone! Leave me be, this is a trick!" Remy yelled as loud as he could. His body trembled with fever and sickness. He felt like he was going to pass out, but he couldn't, not until he proved to Sinister that his trick was not going to work.

"Honest, this is not a trick, I'm really here. The others are here too. They are all on their way up to the plane now, I promise. Please Remy believe me, you're scaring me." Jubilee didn't know how else to convince him. "Logan is here too." 

Remy opened his eyes and looked at her, the tears he was trying to hid poured down his cheeks. "Logan?"

Jubilee smiled. "Of course Logan is here, he loves you, we all do." She was growing happier by the minute as Remy seemed to calm down. "They'll all be back in a minute. Hank and Bobby were here but they had to go back down to help the others to the plane. Hank is who put in the IV and hooked up the monitor, you know I don't know how to do that, so I can't be alone." 

"NON!" Remy yelled as he struggled to rip out the IV from his left arm. The movement caused him extreme pain, but he couldn't let Sinister have him again, not without a fight. He pulled himself up into a ball against the head of the bed, holding the sheet close to him like a security blanket. "Leave me alone! I knew this was a trick! GO AWAY!" 

Jubilee didn't know what to do, she could see Remy was in pain, and blood was rolling down his arm from the IV being ripped out, but she didn't dare get near him. "Remy please."

"NON!"

Jubilee shook her head as she started to cry. "I can't handle this." She punched the button on the com badge. "Hank!"

Yes, Jubilee

"Remy is freaking out, he woke up and pulled out the IV. He doesn't think that I'm real, he thinks it's Sinister tricking him." Jubilee saw Remy balled up on the bed shaking violently in fear. She wanted so badly to comfort him but knew it would only make it worse. 

I am on my way up now, try to stop him from hurting himself further.

A few moments later a panting Hank ran through the medical area door, out of breath from running back to the plane. He rushed over to Remy which caused the young man to panic.

"NON!" Remy thrashed around, almost losing conciseness in his fighting. He saw several of the other X-men rush to the door, attracted by his yelling. It scared him more and he started trying to fight Hank to get away.

"Remy, I am not going to hurt you. Please you are hurting yourself." Hank tried to stop him from hitting him, not that it would cause much damage to him, but it would probably hurt Remy. "Stop! Why are you fighting me?"

"Non, y' are not real. Y' wouldn't be here, this won't work, I know it's a trick y' bastard!" Remy backed himself against the top of the bed again, and started to sob. "Y' are not here, y' are not here, y' are not here."

Logan rushed in the medical door and ran towards the bed, only to be stopped by Hank. "He's delusional from fever and in shock. He does not think we are real."

Logan pushed Hank out of his way and slowly walked to the bed and sat down on the corner. He reached out and touched Remy on the shoulder which got a quick reaction.

"Non! Stay....Logan?" Remy slowly unballed himself and reached out to the man in front of him. He didn't have the strength to pull himself to Logan, but the older man covered the distance and took him in an embrace. Remy sobbed harder, he dreamed of this moment every night he was in this god forsaken place. "Please don't leave me, please don't leave me here. I don't care if y' aren't real, I need y', please don't leave."

"Darlin' I'll never leave ya again I promise. You're safe now." Logan couldn't help but cry, he thought he had lost Remy forever and now he had him back. He wasn't in good shape, but he was alive and in his arms, he couldn't ask for anything more. "This is all real Remy, we're going home, everything is going to be fine."

Hank smiled watching the two finally together. He wiped away a tear from his eye and then turned to shoo all the others out of the room. "Logan, I need to look at him."

Logan looked over Remy's shoulder at Hank, not loosening his grip on his lover in the least. "I'm not leaving Hank."

Hank shook his head. "I don't want you to. I just need to stop the bleeding in his arm, and I need to put the IV back in." 

Remy tightened his grip on Logan. "Non, no IV, please."

"Darlin', ya are dehydrated and way too thin. He just wants to hook ya up on fluids, it will help break this fever and then ya can think straight." Logan petted Remy's hair until his lover pulled his head off his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

Remy looked deep into those blue eyes that he had missed for so long. "No blood."

Logan looked at Hank for his approval, he wasn't sure why Remy didn't want blood but anything to keep him calm.

Hank nodded. "That is fine, I don't even have blood on the plane." 

Logan pulled Remy's arm from around his body and held it out for Hank to take. Remy laid his head back on his shoulder, Logan could feel Remy's sobbing begin again. He petted his lover's hair and whispered soothing words into his ear as Hank slipped the IV back into Remy's arm.

Hank reached over and grabbed a syringe from the table and held it up for only Logan to see and mouthed the words 'sedative'. Logan reluctantly nodded and the doctor injected it into the IV. "Darlin', why don't ya try and rest on the way back to the mansion? Ya have a fever and I know you're in pain."

Remy shook his head against Logan's shoulder. "Non, y' may not be here when I wake up. If this is a dream I don't want it to end." Remy could feel the sedative working in his system, he fought to stay awake, he didn't want to let go of Logan.

"Darlin' I'm not going to leave ya. I will be right here next to ya. I just want ya to lay down. When ya wake up we'll be at the mansion and I'll be right beside ya, I promise." Logan felt Remy's limbs go limp and carefully leaned forward to lay Remy on the bed. Before Remy's eyes dropped closed he kissed him, which made Remy smile as he entered sleep.

TBC


	8. Part 8

Title: Losing You to Those Before 
Author: Court 
Fandom: X-Men 
Rating: R 
Status: Unfinished. Part 8
Archive: Yes, just e-mail me telling me where. 
E-mail: remylebeau@yahoo.com 
Webpage: http://www.anime-goods.com/personal 
Disclaimers: All the X-Men are (c)copyright of Marvel Comics. I don't own a damn thing, even though I know more then they seem to sometimes. -_^ 
Summary: When Logan suffers the loss of Remy, can he survive? Will he chance everything to get him back? And if he does, will it ever be the same? 
Warning/Notes: Man there are a lot of them in this one: 
1. This story is Alternate Universe based on Comicverse. 
2. I take liberties with powers and timelines...because I can! Marvel does it all the time, so can I! 
3. There are also a few characters in this story that I may have got a little goofy with, some are smaller characters from the comics that I am not aware of there entire history, so I am gonna make it up as I go. Hey it is a fanfic, and I can blame it on the Alternate Universe thing. ^_^ 
4. I also get a little far fetched with science later in the story...what I say is probably not possible, or right, but I am no doctor. The man coming up with the science in the story is no regular doctor anyway, he could come up with anything. He could probably make pigs fly out your butt if he deemed it good to the gene pool. -_^ 
5. Remy and Logan are already in a very steady relationship. If you need background on that go read "Found in Lost Memories". This is not really a sequel to that but could be if you really wanted it to be. -_^ 
6. There is a bit of violence and there is speak of things that are not very nice in this story. (Violence, Murder, Rape...etc.) You have been warned. So if you are under age, SCOOT! Get Out! Go Read a Comic Book until you are old enough for such things. -_^ 
7. As usual, I went easy on the accents. I don't think Remy is as stupid as most of the comics make him out to be. Smart people don't talk in third person. Really that is just an excuse to make writing and reading easier. Now Rogue on the other hand...I left her accent the same...she is stupid. ^_^ dodges tomatoes 
8. As my trademark, I have chosen misspellings and bad grammar just to annoy my English teacher. So if you don't see any problems with this fic then it is not the real thing. ^_^ 
9. If the _Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 
10. I like rocks. (Just wanted an even number)

----------------------------------------------------

Jean sat in the waiting room about to go insane. Hank had shooed everyone out of the Medlab when they returned, including Logan. It took half the team to pull him out of the room and a promise from Hank that he would make sure Remy didn't wake without him there. Now she sat in a hallway with Logan pacing back and forth, Ororo next to her tapping her foot and chewing her nails in nervousness and Jubilee popping her gum continuously in an attempt to calm herself. She finally had to do something. "Logan, please sit down, Hank will be out as soon as he is done. It could have been a lot worse, at least he was awake and talking."

Logan stopped in his tracks right in front of the red head. "Jeannie, how could this have gotten worse? Did ya see him? He had blood all over him, we have no clue what the hell it's from. He doesn't look like he has had anything to eat the whole time he has been there and God only knows what the mad man has done to him that we can't even see! Christ Jeannie, I don't even know if that bastard Creed...I just need to know Jeannie."

Jean stood and walked over to her friend, resting her hands on his shoulders. "Logan, I did not mean that to come out so harsh. I know you are worried, we all are. Remy has been through a lot, but Hank is taking the first step to help him heal, so let him be and calm down."

"I just need to know Jeannie...." He dropped his head onto her shoulder not able to finish the sentence again.

Jean knew what he was trying to say. "Logan, if he did you cannot go out seeking revenge. Remy needs you here, he will be lost without you. If you go out tracking that monster you may find him, you may kill him, but by leaving you will be hurting Remy." She lifted Logan's face and held it between her palms, making eye contact. "Do you want that?"

"No, I would never hurt him." Logan whispered.

"Good. Then do not worry about Creed right now. If he did...hurt Remy then we need to help him heal first." She glanced over to Jubilee. The young girl was not witness to the fight in the kitchen, so she was not sure if she knew about the rape yet. She pulled him to sit between her and Jubilee. Logan leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees, his face in his hands. Jean began rubbing Logan's back in attempts to comfort him. After a long antagonizing hour of silence Logan suddenly jumped up out of his seat. Before Jean could ask him what's wrong the door in front of them opened.

Hank took off his glasses and rubbed the arch of his nose as he exited the MedLab into the waiting area. He looked up to see Logan standing in front of him with a very impatient look on his face. He looked over at Jean and Jubilee who mocked Logan's expression. "Remy is stable and will be asleep until morning. Why don't you two go get some rest and I will update everyone after I speak with Logan." Hank waited until Jean silently escorted Jubilee out of the corridor. "Logan, I need to talk to you in private."

Logan gave him a worried look. "Can I at least see him first?"

Hank nodded. "We can talk inside, I gave him another sedative so he will sleep through the night." He opened the door and allowed Logan to walk in first, then followed, closing the door behind him.

Logan walked over to the bed his young lover slept in. He took a seat in the chair next to the bed and grasped Remy's hand, rubbing the knuckles lightly. He was afraid to touch him anywhere else until Hank told him what was going on. He looked so fragile that he would break under even a gentle touch. He could not help to be thankful that Hank had cleaned him up. Seeing his lover dirty and covered in blood was heart wrenching, it was evidence of the hell Remy had been through over the last month. Looking down to the arm of the hand he was holding he noticed a heavy bandage and looked at Hank. "What's wrong with his arm?"

Hank sighed, this was the beginning of the many things he had to cover with Logan. He cringed at the mistreatment the young man went through, he was surprised the boy was sane at all. The worry heavily weighed on his mind about the permanent trauma this will all cause. He did not envy Logan now, this would definitely take its toll on their relationship. He walked a small distance and collected a chair, pulling it across from Logan's. "That is one of three major things I need to talk to you about."

"Three?" Logan questioned with concern.

Hank nodded. "He has several other injuries. Cuts, bruises, and a few fractured bones, but they will all heal with no permanent damage. He is also extremely malnourished, I am afraid to assume that he has had next to nothing, if anything, to eat since he has been captive. There are marks from IVs, so I am assuming the only nourishment he received was intravenously. I do have him on IV for fluids, but I want him to begin eating solid foods as soon as possible. But that is the least of our problems." He pushed his glasses onto the top of his head. "There are three injuries I am very concerned about. The first is that bandaged arm." He stood and walked closer to the bed. "May I?" He asked while gesturing to take the hand Logan was holding. Logan nodded and stood to get a better look at what he was about to be shown. Hank unwrapped the arm and uncovered a huge gash running along the underside of Remy's wrist and arm. Logan gasped at the grotesque slash. "The angle of the cut would suggest he did this himself. The wound was very infected and I had to reopen and drain it. It looks like it has been reopened once before, but not properly, as if Remy or someone else had ripped out the stitches. I do not believe there will be any permanent physical damage, other then a nasty scar, but if he did do this to himself there are mental aspects that will need to be discussed." Hank began to wrap the wound again as Logan sat back down.

Logan covered his eyes with his large hands, rubbing his temples. "He must have been desperate Hank. Remy is a fighter until the end, he wouldn't have done this if he believed for a second he could survive." Logan took in a deep breath, trying to hold back tears that threatened to come. "Please Hank, tell me this is the worst of the three." He saw Hank wince and sit down again, he knew then this was the least of the problems. He released a strong breath and sat up in his seat, straightening his shoulders. He had to be strong now, for Remy.

Hank could see Logan was prepared to discuss the next injury, but he wasn't sure if he was. He dropped his hand into the pocket of his lab coat casually, acting as if he was just fidgeting with things. Truly he was holding a syringe of a strong tranquilizer, prepared to use it on Logan if he had to. He was not sure how Logan would react to the next line of the conversation, even though it was in the back of everyone's mind as a possibility. "I did a full examination of Remy...There was bruising and tearing that are consistent with rape." He looked up at Logan from the floor he didn't realize he had drifted his sight to. "I am very sorry Logan."

Logan sat there in his chair trembling in rage. Every instinct was screaming for him to hunt that monster down again and make sure he finished the job he started. But in the back of his mind he remembered he didn't want to hurt Remy, he never would do anything to cause his lover pain. He knew leaving him now would hurt Remy more then anything. He sat there for many long moments trying to calm the rage, to be stronger then the beast within him. After his mind finally settled and began to think rationally again he realized that was only two of three major injuries. What could possibly be worse then this? _Christ don't let him be going in some sick order._ He closed his eyes and asked the question he was not sure he wanted to hear the answer to. "What's the third?"

Hank breathed a sigh of relief, thankful he didn't have to restrain Logan. Now he just had to explain that Logan may lose Remy again. He was not sure how to tell Logan about what he had found, so he decided to be blunt. "Logan, this one I don't know how to explain. I did blood work on Remy and found a strange virus in his system. I don't know what it is, or how to cure it."

"A virus? What do ya mean ya can't cure it? What the hell are ya telling me Hank?" Logan shot out of his chair and grabbed Hank by the collar of his lab coat, shaking him violently. "I'm not going to lose him again Hank, you hear me! You will cure him! He can't die on me again! He can't you hear me Hank!" Logan let go of Hank and sunk to his knees, sobbing. "I can't lose him Hank, not again, it's not fair." The once unbreakable Wolverine looked up at Hank with eyes full of tears, pleading, begging, for the life of the only thing that he ever held dear. "Please tell me ya can cure him, please."

Hank knelt down and helped his long time friend up and back into his chair. He took Logan's hand and placed it on top of Remy's, knowing that would hold more support for the broken man then anything he could give. He sat back in his chair, satisfied as Logan began rubbing Remy's knuckled once again. "Logan, I am going to do everything I can to save him, I promise. The virus is nothing I have seen before. The little testing I have done proves it only reacts to Remy's bloodline. It cannot effect you or me, but anyone of Remy's immediate family would automatically be affected, theoretically, I have no one to prove this with. I believe Sinister has created this virus to remove certain families from the gene pool. This would fit in with his quest to cleanse mutantkind of weak genes. Why he used Remy to experiment with I do not know. I am hoping that when Remy wakes up he may have some information on the virus that will be helpful in my research."

"How much time do we have?" 

"I am not sure Logan. The virus seems to only be effecting him like the flu. It is causing a fever, weakness and fatigue. That may also be symptoms of the malnutrition, infection, and blood loss. I am eager to put him on an IV for blood but it worries me that he refused it. Until I have his permission and know why he doesn't want it, I cannot do it." Hank reached over and put his hand on Logan's shoulder. "We will figure this out. As you said before, Remy is a fighter." He gave Logan a slight smile and squeezed his shoulder lightly. "I am going to go start working on this virus, you are welcome to sleep on the second bed here if you like."

"Thanks Hank, and I'm sorry about earlier, losing it and all." Logan never looked up from the hand he held, ashamed of his behavior.

"No need to apologize Logan, you just proved to me that you are still human. Now rest, you need it." Hank turned and left for his research lab that adjoined the medical room. He turned quickly when he hurt a scrapping noise behind him to see Logan pushing the extra bed up to Remy's. Logan gave him a challenging look, almost asking him to disapprove. Hank just smiled. "Make sure you watch out for the IV's." 

"Not a problem, I'll be careful." Logan pulled off his boots and laid down on the bed that was now pushed against his lover's. He laid down on his side facing Remy, winding his fingers into the young man's, careful not to hit the bandaged arm. "Everything is going to fine Darlin'. Hank will figure it all out." 

-----------------

Logan woke in the morning to something brushing against his face. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around tiredly at his surroundings. A moment later he felt the sensation again and looked over to the tearful eyes of his lover. He caught the hand that was brushing his face and kissed it. "Hey darlin'." He caught the small smile from Remy. "I told ya I would be here."

"Where am I?" came the weak and quiet voice.

"You're in the MedLab at the mansion. I told ya we were going home." Logan shot upright in the bed when Remy began to sob uncontrollably. "Darlin'? What's wrong? Are ya in pain? I'll get Hank. Hank!"

Remy caught Logan's hand and flinched at the pain that shot through his arm. "Non, I don't need Hank. I just can't believe I'm home. I never thought I would ever see y', or anyone again. I just don't understand..." Remy bit his lip, maybe he shouldn't push his luck. He was home and Logan seemed like he still wanted him.

"What don't ya understand?" Logan looked up at Hank who rushed in. "It's alright, I panicked." He turned his attention back to his lover and repeated the question that had not been answered. "What is it ya don't understand?"

Remy looked from Logan to Hank and back to the blue orbs he fell in love with years ago. He wanted to believe they still wanted him here, that Logan still loved him. "I don't know why y' came for me."

Logan was confused and speechless. _Why would he think we wouldn't come for him_. "Remy...Darlin'...."

Hank saw Logan's confusion an decided he should explain. "Remy, we did not realize that you were there until a few days ago. When we found out we rushed to get you out and bring you home."

Remy shook his head, as much as his body would allow. He felt a tinge of anger bubbling under the surface. "How could y' not know I was there. Y' left me there."

"No! Remy, we would never leave ya there. We brought ya home, or what we thought was you." He saw Remy's eyes close in frustration. "Ya didn't know about the clone?" Wolverine's felt his heart clench. He knew how much abandonedment played a role in Remy's life, how much it hurt him. Now he knew, that not only was his lover tortured for a month, he was also under the impression that the X-men left him to it. Again.

Remy felt dizzy with all the information. How could he have been left there and they not known, and what is this about a clone. "Clone?" 

Hank decided this was way too taxing on the young man, it was making him tired. He needed Remy awake long enough to question him about the virus. Deciding he should give him a short explanation before Logan gets the chance to give him a long one, he explained. "Remy we brought home a body, a very dead body. We were under the impression that it was you. Come to find out it was a clone husk that Sinister created to confuse us. I am assuming he was wanting to use you for an experiment and needed us out of the way. I am also assuming that experiment is the virus that is in your system."

"Virus?" He looked at Hank in confusion. 

Hank was getting worried that Remy was answering in one word sentences. He looked at Logan to see the same worry etched in his eyes. "Maybe you are too tired for this now, you need some time to recover."

"Non, Henri. I'm alright. I'm just not understanding what's going on. So much is happening." Remy's kept blinking slowly. He eyes were cloudy and dazed.

"I just needed to ask if you knew anything about the virus I found in your system. I need to know anything, even if it seems insignificant." 

"Virus? I know he did something to me, but I didn't know it was a virus. He gassed the room before he took me to the lab, I would always wake up back in the cell." Remy gave Hank a look of regret. Sorry that he couldn't give him any information.

"He never said anything, about symptoms, or what might happen? Anything Remy." Hank pleaded with the young man, this virus stumped him. With out any information finding a cure may take him as long as it did to find one for the Legacy Virus, years. Though Remy was not showing outwards signs of illness, he knew years would be too long to wait.

"There was the blood thing." 

Hank eyes widened and he nodded encouragingly. "Blood thing? Go on."

"One time when Creed was going to..." He stopped and looked up at Logan, trying to fight back the tears. "I guess y' already know what he did?"

Logan petted Remy's hair back and leaned down, kissing his forehead. "Yea darlin' I know what that bastard did."

Remy licked his lips and continued. "Sinister stopped him as he walked in the door. I guess he thought I was asleep. He told Creed not to make me bleed too much, it would slow down the experiment. I wasn't sure what he was talking about, but I knew it couldn't be good. That is why I did this." He pointed at the gash in his arm. "I knew that if I bled out Sinister wouldn't let me die, but it would slow down whatever he did. I waited until Creed wasn't paying attention and I used his claw to rip open my arm. Sinister wasn't happy and made Creed leave, I didn't see him for the last week I was there. Later when Sinister replaced the blood in my system I started feeling sick again so I reopened it. He didn't bother replacing it again. That's why I didn't want a blood transfusion." His confession was rewarded by Logan kissing him and giving him a loving smile. "What was that for?"

Logan lightly ran his finger down Remy's arm avoiding the gash. "I'm just happy that ya did this to save your life, not take it."

Remy smiled back. "There was always a voice in the back of my head telling me that y' would come for me. If there was any hope of that I couldn't kill myself. Even though I heard everyday that I wouldn't see y' again. I started to believe Creed when he told me that y' left me." Remy's eyes dropped shut, staying closed for a long moment and then slowly reopening.

"Darlin', go ahead and sleep, I know ya are tired and ya still have a bit of fever. We will talk when ya have slept." Logan gave him a quick kiss, which was sleepily returned.

Remy closed his eyes and fell instantly asleep.

TBC


	9. Part 9

Title: Losing You to Those Before 
Author: Court 
Fandom: X-Men 
Rating: R 
Status: Unfinished. Part 9
Archive: Yes, just e-mail me telling me where. 
E-mail: remylebeau@yahoo.com 
Webpage: http://www.anime-goods.com/personal 
Disclaimers: All the X-Men are (c)copyright of Marvel Comics. I don't own a damn thing, even though I know more then they seem to sometimes. -_^ 
Summary: When Logan suffers the loss of Remy, can he survive? Will he chance everything to get him back? And if he does, will it ever be the same? 
Warning/Notes: Man there are a lot of them in this one: 
1. This story is Alternate Universe based on Comicverse. 
2. I take liberties with powers and timelines...because I can! Marvel does it all the time, so can I! 
3. There are also a few characters in this story that I may have got a little goofy with, some are smaller characters from the comics that I am not aware of there entire history, so I am gonna make it up as I go. Hey it is a fanfic, and I can blame it on the Alternate Universe thing. ^_^ 
4. I also get a little far fetched with science later in the story...what I say is probably not possible, or right, but I am no doctor. The man coming up with the science in the story is no regular doctor anyway, he could come up with anything. He could probably make pigs fly out your butt if he deemed it good to the gene pool. -_^ 
5. Remy and Logan are already in a very steady relationship. If you need background on that go read "Found in Lost Memories". This is not really a sequel to that but could be if you really wanted it to be. -_^ 
6. There is a bit of violence and there is speak of things that are not very nice in this story. (Violence, Murder, Rape...etc.) You have been warned. So if you are under age, SCOOT! Get Out! Go Read a Comic Book until you are old enough for such things. -_^ 
7. As usual, I went easy on the accents. I don't think Remy is as stupid as most of the comics make him out to be. Smart people don't talk in third person. Really that is just an excuse to make writing and reading easier. Now Rogue on the other hand...I left her accent the same...she is stupid. ^_^ dodges tomatoes 
8. As my trademark, I have chosen misspellings and bad grammar just to annoy my English teacher. So if you don't see any problems with this fic then it is not the real thing. ^_^ 
9. If the _Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 
10. I like rocks. (Just wanted an even number)

----------------------------------------------------

Hank closed his eyes and took a deep breath for the third time. He tried to open the closed door in front of him, but couldn't manage the courage. He blamed it on lack of sleep due to the research he kept himself busy with. But really, he knew it was the people on the other side of the door. The ones that put the knot in his stomach. The ones he dreaded telling the news of what happened to a teammate. The ones that were once predicable, but now were impossible to understand. Over the course of the year the once called family had broken apart and repaired itself time and time again, losing pieces every time. Thinking back he had to admit most of those time were caused by one person. Remy. Many nights he found himself wondering how one person could effect one family so much and not even try. Once more he took a deep breath, and before he dropped back into thought he pushed himself through the door. "Morning." 

He looked around in an attempt to judge the attitudes of the people around him. To try and chalk up the situation he had just stepped into. He noticed the tired features on Ororo and Jubilee's faces, covered lightly with worry and concern. A very saddened Jean was next to Scott, who was trying to pull off his best leader attitude. Looking to the other side of the table he could see why. Warren had returned. He was sitting in a stare down with Bobby, who was at the other end of the table. Bishop was in between them, most likely placed there by Scott to keep the ex-friends from killing each other. He sighed and took his place at the front of the table. "I am assuming that everyone who wants to be here has arrived, so I will proceed. Remy is stable at this time. Beside from the obvious malnutrition and blood lose, he has been through a great deal of trauma. He will need everyone's support. I do suggest that everyone take the time to put away there grievances towards Remy. We have been given another chance to set things right with the young man, I do not want to see anyone waste it. He has been punished enough for things in his past that he may or may not have done." Hank heard the snicker from across the room. It took everything in his power not to jump the table and hit Warren himself. He thought the man would have learned by now. "Do you have a problem Warren?"

Warren rolled his eyes as he swivelled his chair to look at Hank instead of Bobby. "I am just trying to figure out why the hell you are making it sound like he's dying. We obviously can't get rid of the bastard. How many lives does that thief have anyway?"

Hank glared at the man in front of him. He never remembered Warren being this arrogant. After everything that he has been told about Remy, he still won't admit he is wrong. Hank could not imagine having so much hatred in his soul that he would turn out like Warren, cold and bitter. Hank just shook his head. Anger quickly turned into sympathy. "Warren, I pity you. I hope one day you will stop being such any egotistical fool and finally admit you are wrong. Until then, I want you nowhere near Remy. As a matter of fact I don't want you anywhere near my lab. Even if you were dying I would have to question your admittance."

Warren's mouth dropped open in surprise. When he looked around the room he could see everyone's face harbor a similar smile. He swiftly stood from his chair and stomped to the door in anger. Before exiting he turned and faced them once again. "You will see I'm right, he will end up killing you all. When he does, don't expect me to save you. You were better off leaving him in that lab to die!"

Hank flinched when the door slammed behind the man he once called friend. Someone he had known since his beginnings at the mansion. Someone he had seen make worse mistakes then any X-men. He just could not imagine were it went so wrong with his winged friend. 

Scott cleared his throat and addressed the shocked team. "I would ask everyone to stay away from Warren at this time. I would love to go deck him again myself, but I think it has been done enough. Please Hank, continue with the briefing."

Hank dropped into the big chair behind him. He was to distraught to be formal. These were friends, no family. "Warren was right, I was making it sound like the young man was dying. There is a reason for that. I am not sure of any other way to say this, but Remy is dying."

"Goddess no!" Storm buried her face into Jean's shoulder and began sobbing.

Hank closed his eyes as he heard the thunder and rain begin again. For weeks he listened to that rain. Now it is here again, and he was not sure if there was anything he could do about it this time. The quick thought came to him. _What if he dies, will it always rain? Will it wash us away? Will it take away everything in it's wake? Then we will have to start a new. Maybe it is for the best._

--------------------------

Logan sat in the big chair that had been carried down to the lab earlier that day. That and the television, DVD player, and half the movie collection in the house. It seemed like him and his lover had a nice nest going. If it weren't for the chemical smell and the constant tense feeling coming from Remy he would be fine with staying for awhile. He knew Remy hated it in the lab though, especially after what had happened the last month. He made Hank promise they were out of there as soon as possible. Hank agreed, but it would be at least a week before Remy could be moved to his bed. Logan brushed the lose hair from Remy's sleeping face. He sighed at the rising heat coming from his lover's forehead. The fever was something they just could not get to break completely. Logan heard walking coming towards the lab and turned to greet the maker of the noise. No one had been admitted in to the lab to visit yet. Hank wanted to make sure everyone was briefed before, so they knew what to expect. Logan knew the second the briefing was over that would be the end of that. Logan smiled when the door was opened by Hank. "How did it go?"

"As well as expected. The meeting took longer then I planned. A lot of unexplainable questions were brought up, and I am hoping you or Remy can explain some of them. I was hoping to talk to him before the barrage of people come down. They are all very eager to see him." Hank began checking IVs and monitors, frowning at the temperature. "I see he still has a fever. That concerns me."

"You and me both, Blue. So what is it you're wanting to ask Remy? I don't know if he up for a game of 20 questions."

Hank took the chair on the opposite side of Remy. He took off his glasses and rubbed the arch of his nose. "There are a few things that came up, one that is very important to know the answers to. I do not know if Remy will give us those answers though. He is very hard headed sometimes."

Logan chuckled. "Maybe you'll get lucky. Once ya have him talking he will keep going until it gets too painful. Ya just have to catch him in the right mood I guess." Logan shrugged. "I figured out that if ya ask him when he's tired ya get more out of him. Catches him off guard."

Hank raised an eyebrow at Logan. "Do you have a tactic for everything when it comes to this boy?"

"Have to Blue. Like ya said, he's hard headed. Getting anything out of him is like pulling teeth. He trust ya though, so I think he will open up. As long as the rest of the crew isn't hovering over him at the time."

Hank nodded. "That is why I asked the others to give me time with Remy before they came down. I want answers, and so do they."

Logan looked worriedly at the blue doctor. Concerned for his lovers well being. He knew how X-men could be when they were curious. He didn't want Remy to feel like he was on trial again. "Hank, what are ya wanting to know?"

Hank saw Remy's eyes flutter. He stood and smiled at Logan. "You are about to find out, my Canadian friend. Lets see if that little tactic of yours works."

Logan growled. "Ya ask him something I don't like and all questions stop."

Hank nodded again. "I believe ya will want to know the answers to this question as well." Hank looked down at Remy who was finally waking up. "Good morning Remy, how do you feel?"

Remy slowly took in his surroundings and yawned. "I feel a little tired and sore, but alright." He reached over and took Logan's hand.

Hank patted his patients arm and smiled. "Good, I was wondering if I could ask you a question. I will not lie to you, it may be a little difficult, but we need to know the answers. All of us do."

Remy looked at Logan worriedly. "Logan?"

Logan did his best to reassure Remy. He wouldn't let this go too far. "It's alright darlin', if ya don't fell comfortable answering the question then don't, but try."

Remy looked back at Hank. "Alright."

"First, I want to tell you that we are all truly sorry about what happened in Antarctica. We condemned you to death, and we had not right to do so. It pains us to realize that we never once asked you the details of what happened to you in the tunnels. We assumed what occurred and now we understand that all of us were incorrect in our findings. What we believed is impossible. You could have never worked side by side with Sabretooth. We know that now. What really happened?"

Remy looked at Hank is surprise. _Non, they can't know._ "What makes y' think I couldn't work with Sabretooth?"

Hank looked at Logan and received a shrug. He didn't have to be a telepath to know what Logan was going to say. _It is me asking the questions, so I have to tell him. Damn._ "Remy, we know what happened when you were in Paris. Your father told us when he was here for your funeral...or the clone's funeral. We also know about the time you were molested as a child." He saw the tears come out of Remy's closed eyes and thought to himself that the questioning is over, Logan won't let him continue. He was surprised to find out that Logan didn't intervene. Not only that, but he watched Remy take a deep breath and open his eyes, ready to talk. This must be that 'mood' Logan was talking about, maybe we will get some answers.

Remy sighed. It was time. Time to come straight with everyone, with Logan, Hank, the whole X-men team. He figured it would be best to do it now with two people he trusted, then with the whole group. They deserve the truth, and maybe he deserved to have the burden removed from his shoulders. He may not ever get the chance again. "You're right, I can't work with Sabretooth. The man scares me more then anything. He has been stalking me all my life. Since I can remember he has haunted my nightmares."

Logan didn't want to interrupt, but he was already a bit lost. "Remy, I didn't think ya knew Creed until that night in Paris. Are ya telling me ya knew him before that?" Remy looked at Logan with eyes full of pain. It hit Logan then. The only painful childhood memory Remy had ever told him was the rape. "Remy, was he..."

"Oui, he was the one who hurt me when I was a child." Remy cringed at the gasp from both sides. It was almost like a sick stereo sound that seemed to fill his ears.

"Ya told me ya didn't know who the guy was! Ya lied to me?" Logan's temper flared slightly. He had never been lied to by Remy, even before they were lovers. "But I didn't smell the lie on ya, why?"

"It wasn't a lie. I didn't know who he was at the time. He was just another man off the street. I never learned who he was until Paris. I recognized him when he attacked Genevieve. I thought it was just some sick twist of fate that it was him, that there was no way he knew who I was. But when he...attacked me that night I found out I was wrong. He knew everything about me. He had been following me my whole life. He knew where I was, what I did, when I did it, and with who. I spent a whole week just trying to think of how he did it, how he tracked me that whole time without me knowing, and why. That's what scared me the most. If he managed to follow me for almost ten years without me knowing, what stopped him from doing it again. When I was kicked out from the guild a year later, he was the only thing on my mind. I had no protection from him. The worry caused so much stress that my powers went haywire. That's how I ended up with Sinister." Remy looked down at the blanket draped across his waist and began playing with the threads. He didn't want to look at there faces. He had lied to his lover, and his friends. 

Logan brushed back Remy's hair and caught his lover's eyes. "None of that was your fault. I don't blame ya for being scared to tell me or anyone else. I just wish ya would have told me earlier."

"I was afraid to tell y' Logan. I thought y' wouldn't want me if y' knew Creed was following me. He interferes with your life enough."

"Hell and high waters couldn't keep me away from ya darlin'. I love ya, and no sick bastard is going to keep me away from ya. One day ya will get that through your thick skull. Now answer Blue's question before he goes out of his curious mind." Logan smiled at Remy, grateful to receive one in return. He knew the light bantering would take away from Remy's tension. 

"I told y' already. I was tricked, I didn't know it was going to turn out like that. I would have never took them there if I knew they would kill them."

"We know that Remy, we are not out to blame you. We just don't understand how you could lead a man like Creed, being as fearful as you were of him, and knowing how evil of a man he was." Hank glanced at the clock and noticed he had about thirty minutes before the others arrived. He hated to hurry Remy, but he still had questions and he was not going to get answers with everyone around.

Remy shook his head. "He wasn't there. I didn't lead him thorough the tunnels. Hell they didn't need me to lead them anywhere, they had a map."

"What?" Logan and Hank chimed in unison. They were both answered with a wave of Remy's good hand, telling them both to let him continue.

"When I took the job Sinister told me that the people I was gathering were doctors and scientist. He said he wanted to help the Morlocks, but the X-men were keeping them hostage in the tunnels, not allowing them to seek help above ground. I believed him. I contacted the so called doctors through email and message couriers, I never met them. When all of the contacts arrived they were disguised, they played their part. Sinister made sure to keep me away from them until it was too late. He knew all they had to do was open their mouth and I would've been able to tell they weren't doctors. They weren't the sharpest group. It's amazing what an image inducer and a gag can do for a Marauder." Remy allowed a small smile creep across his face when he heard Logan snicker. He had to admit that the confessions were helping a great deal, he could feel the burden lifting. It felt cleansing. He took a deep breath and continued. "When Sinister told me he wanted Creed to go as protection I told him it was a bad idea. He agreed to keep Creed out of it as long as I came up with someone else to play bodyguard. So I hired Black Hawk. I thought that was the end of my job, but he asked me to go with them through the tunnels to disarm the security systems. Told me that the X-men would kill the Morlocks before allowing them to escape or have help from outside doctors, so no one could know of the doctors entering the tunnels."

"He told you that WE would kill the Morlocks?" Hank was shocked by this idea.

"Oui, I didn't know any of y' at the time. Sinister had never done wrong by me yet, so I believed him. I took them through the tunnels and disarmed the security systems. When I disarmed them all we were at the mouth of the main tunnel. That's when Creed showed up and all hell broke loose. He had followed us. The Marauders turned off there image inducers, and started taking orders from him. That is when I knew that something bad was going to happen. I tried to get Black Hawk to understand who Creed and the others were, but he didn't listen. Come to find out later, Sinister had already killed the real Black Hawk and replaced him with a mindless clone. I tried to stop them, but that is when Creed attacked me. After I got Sarah out, I thought for sure my fate would be in the hands of that monster, but I woke up in a hospital instead." Remy wiped away tears from his face he didn't know he had shed. He looked at Logan, fearing to see hate in his eyes. He only found love and acceptance. He looked back at Hank, hoping to find similar fellings, only to meet confused eyes.

"Remy, why didn't you tell us this at the trial? You did absolutely nothing wrong. The only thing you were guilty of was doing a job you thought was right. If I would have been in your place I would have done the exact same things. Why never tell us the truth?"

Remy shrugged. "At the trial I never had the chance. Erik the Red was so busy turning everything around on me. Betsy was telling the bits and pieces she picked up. And then the whole Rogue thing. She never even absorbed the memories from me. I don't know who put them there, but they weren't from me. Before I could say anything everyone had made up their minds and I was left behind. When I got back no one cared to ask, so I just kept my mouth shut. I was just happy to at least have a place to stay. I didn't think anyone would believe me anyway."

Hank could not help but feel miserable. If he didn't feel bad enough for the hell Remy had been through, he had to hear this. He had to find out it was all based on a lie. They had hated him for all the wrong reasons. He looked at Remy for a long moment. Realizing just how young the Cajun was and the things he had been through in such a short life. Before he stopped himself he found himself pulling Remy into a bear hug. "I am so sorry Remy. For everything I did and the X-men did. You did not deserve any of it."

"Um...Henri. It's alright. Merci...I think..." Remy didn't know what to do, this took him totally by surprise. He was happy to have Hank's forgiveness, but this felt a bit odd, and really uncomfortable. Being held in a tight embrace only made him feel trapped. He wanted to push away from the doctor, but he didn't want to hurt his feelings. He just bit his lip, trying to stop the memories that threatened to flood his mind.

Logan could smell the rising fear from his lover. He shook his head. For a doctor, Hank wasn't been too smart about the situation. "Hank, put him down. You're scaring him for Christ's sake!"

Hank let go of Remy and stepped back. He could see the retreating fear in the young man's eyes. It felt like a knife twisted in his gut. "Remy I am so sorry, I wasn't thinking."

Remy shook his head. "Don't worry about it Henri. I know ya won't hurt me. It's just going to be a little akward for awhile. Y' didn't do anything wrong."

"Actually Remy, that was something else I wanted to bring up. When you were subject to this kind of trauma in the past, did you go through consoling or professional therapy? I thought maybe we could set you up with something you would be comfortable with. No one was ever aware that you had been through such an ordeal, so it must have worked wonders for you."

"Oui, the so called therapy I had worked wonders, but it is not an option anymore." Remy smiled. If they only knew what the so called therapy was. Hank would probably have an army of shrinks on him and Logan would probably make sure he had one very dead cousin. 

"May I ask why it is not an option?" Hank raised an eyebrow at Remy's sudden change in mood. Remy seemed a little too happy for the subject at hand.

"I'm more interested in knowing why he's smiling. I know that smile, he's up to something." Logan grinned. He had seen that look on Remy's face a hundred times. That smile was normally plastered on the Cajun's face when he was about to shock someone with something unexpected. Obviously what ever this miracle cure was had a story behind it. Logan wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Before either men could question Remy the door came open. Ororo and Jean walked inside, almost tripping over one another to get to the bed. Hank looked at the above clock and noticed it was exactly the time for visiting hours to begin. Remy gave the two men a tired wink. "Guess that story will have to wait for later."

Logan huffed. "It won't be waiting too long. It is something we need to work out."

Remy nodded. "I know, but not now." Remy looked up at the girls that just enter and gave them a smile. "It will keep, it's not a story for the ears of such lovely ladies." 

Logan rolled his eyes and stepped back giving the girls room to talk to Remy. He knew his lover was giving them a show. Flirting and bantering to give them the appearance of being fine, to comfort them. But he could hear the genuine happiness in his lovers voice. Talking about the past always seemed to help his lover, he wondered why he was so much against it. He was glad to finally hear the full story of the massacre. He also was angry at himself for never asking. It disturbed him greatly hearing about Remy's involvement, but decided to forgive and forget. Never bringing up the subject, afraid to reignite flames of anger and distrust in his lover. Now he wished he would have asked sooner. He wished they all would have. He took a deep breath and cleared his mind. Now was not the time to live in the past and dwell on should haves and could haves. He had other things to worry about now, like his lover slowly dying. He looked around and noticed Hank had vanished into the laboratory. 

Logan made his was into the small glass room and cleared his throat, announcing his arrival. Hank looked up at him from the microscope. "So how's it going with this cure of yours?"

Hank sighed and his shoulders dropped in defeat. "I am not sure how Sinister created a virus like this. It does not react like any virus I have ever seen. Everything I have tried does not effect it in the least, almost like its not a virus at all."

"Maybe it's not a virus. Is that a possibility?"

"It looks and mimics a virus too closely not to be one. But anything is a possibility. I have never seen a virus react to DNA before, that is almost impossible. I am doing all I can."

"I know Blue. I'll just feel better when I know my boy is healthy and out of this lab."

"No doubt you will will spoil him rotten when he is well. If he begins eating solid foods again and his symptoms do not worsen he may leave the lab. He will still need to take it easy of course. He is well enough now to go with you on short walks. Maybe you can help him take a shower later and get some new clothes, if he is comfortable of course. I would like to put him on some kind of therapy soon. He has peaked my interest with this therapy he had before."

"Yea, I am curious to know about this 'therapy' he had too. I saw the look on his face. It is obviously going to be a method neither of us approve of." 

"You think? Well what ever it was, it worked. I never suspected anything from the young Cajun."

"I didn't either, until it was something he really couldn't hide anymore. He still has a few hang ups. But knowing what that bastard did to him, I'm surprised he lets anyone touch him at all."

"Indeed." Hank pushed his glasses back onto his head and looked through the microscope again. Frowning when nothing happened. He sighed and turned again to look at Logan. "Could you do me a favor. Will you ask Jean and Ororo to leave a blood sample for me to work with. I would like to try anything I can. Not having a family link with Remy concerns me. I think there might have been something there that would help."

Logan chuckled. "Have ya tried to link him with Scott? Seems like everyone's a Summers around here."

Hank let out a laugh. It had almost become an inside joke with all the Summers and their connections. "I actually tried that one when Remy first arrived to the group. He had told me he did not know his parents and that set of alarms in my head. But no, he is not a Summers. Not even a distant relative."

"Good, I don't think I want to be pulled into that family circle." Logan stood up from the door frame he had been leaning on. "I'll get ya that blood, if ya promise to help me get that therapy story out of the Cajun later."

Hank gave Logan a feral grin. "Oh yes, I will get that story out of him next chance I get."

TBC


	10. Part 10

Title: Losing You to Those Before 
Author: Court 
Fandom: X-Men 
Rating: R 
Status: Unfinished. Part 10
Archive: Yes, just e-mail me telling me where. 
E-mail: remylebeau@yahoo.com 
Webpage: http://www.anime-goods.com/personal 
Disclaimers: All the X-Men are (c)copyright of Marvel Comics. I don't own a damn thing, even though I know more then they seem to sometimes. -_^ 
Summary: When Logan suffers the loss of Remy, can he survive? Will he chance everything to get him back? And if he does, will it ever be the same? 
Warning/Notes: Man there are a lot of them in this one: 
1. This story is Alternate Universe based on Comicverse. 
2. I take liberties with powers and timelines...because I can! Marvel does it all the time, so can I! 
3. There are also a few characters in this story that I may have got a little goofy with, some are smaller characters from the comics that I am not aware of there entire history, so I am gonna make it up as I go. Hey it is a fanfic, and I can blame it on the Alternate Universe thing. ^_^ 
4. I also get a little far fetched with science later in the story...what I say is probably not possible, or right, but I am no doctor. The man coming up with the science in the story is no regular doctor anyway, he could come up with anything. He could probably make pigs fly out your butt if he deemed it good to the gene pool. -_^ 
5. Remy and Logan are already in a very steady relationship. If you need background on that go read "Found in Lost Memories". This is not really a sequel to that but could be if you really wanted it to be. -_^ 
6. There is a bit of violence and there is speak of things that are not very nice in this story. (Violence, Murder, Rape...etc.) You have been warned. So if you are under age, SCOOT! Get Out! Go Read a Comic Book until you are old enough for such things. -_^ 
7. As usual, I went easy on the accents. I don't think Remy is as stupid as most of the comics make him out to be. Smart people don't talk in third person. Really that is just an excuse to make writing and reading easier. Now Rogue on the other hand...I left her accent the same...she is stupid. ^_^ dodges tomatoes 
8. As my trademark, I have chosen misspellings and bad grammar just to annoy my English teacher. So if you don't see any problems with this fic then it is not the real thing. ^_^ 
9. If the _Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 
10. I like rocks. (Just wanted an even number)

----------------------------------------------------

"Mon Dieu, this feels good." Remy let the warm water cascade over his beaten flesh. Even though the water stung his scratches and wounds, it felt cleansing. He sat in the corner stool of the shower and let the water fall over his head and back. Logan agreed to help him wash his hair and body after some convincing. He could tell his lover was reluctant, and at first he was hurt. Thinking that Logan didn't want him anymore, but he knew better. The help he received before was still there in his head. He didn't know to be upset or happy that this had happened so many times it didn't seem to faze him as much. He was still a little jumpy, and of course, depressed, about it all, but not a mental case like the times before. He knew he couldn't handle making love with Logan at that moment, that would be too much. But having him close, having his touch, his caress, that he wouldn't mind. He wasn't sure that was a good thing. Had he finally been broken down to the point that things like this were considered normal in his screwed up mind? He wasn't sure what to think, but as long as he had Logan he knew he would be fine. Getting worried about his lover he cracked the shower stall door. He shivered when the cooler air hit his slender body. "Logan?"

"I'm coming Darlin'!" Logan rounded the corner with towels and a robe in hand. He hung the robe on the nearby hook and sat the towels on the counter. When he reached the door he heard Remy sigh loudly. "What?"

"Logan, really, you can get in the shower naked, take off the boxers." Remy rolled his eyes. 

"Are ya sure? I don't want ya to be uncomfortable." Logan shook his head slightly. He wasn't sure what to think of Remy's mood swings the last couple days. One minute he would be so upset that he wouldn't let even Logan touch him, then the next he would act like nothing happened. He had asked Hank about the obvious changes in mood and the doctor assured him it was a normal state of trauma. Remy was in denial, trying to act like nothing bothered him, but truly it did hurt him.

"Logan, please. I know you're not going to hurt me. Just because y' are naked in a shower with me doesn't mean you're going to jump me. It's just silly for y' to get in the shower with y' clothes on. I don't want y' being so careful around me, like I'm going to freak out at every little thing! I'm alright, I'm a big boy now, I can handle this!"

Anger. Another thing Hank told Logan to watch out for. For sake of argument he dropped his boxers to the floor. He watched Remy look away from him. _Alright my ass, your scared to look at me. I know this is bothering ya._ "Remy.."

Remy didn't turn his gaze to Logan, he just stared at the corner of the cabin wall. "Please, Logan, I just want your help on taking a shower. I just want to feel clean and I can't even stand long enough on my own to do that. I swear I can still smell him on me, I just want it to go away." Remy couldn't hold back the tears any longer. What was wrong with him, he was an emotional wreck. Just minutes ago he was fine.

Logan grabbed one of the towels and pulled it around his waist, tucking it into place. He walked into the shower stall, kneeling down in front of Remy. He fought his urge to pull the young man to him. He wanted to give Remy the control. "Darlin', let me help ya. I know you're trying to act strong, like none of this bothers ya. We'll work through this. Just give you're self time, there's no hurry. I'll always be here for ya, no matter how long it takes." He was relieved when Remy wrapped his thin arms around his neck and pulled him towards him. Logan covered the distance and held Remy while he sobbed onto his shoulder. He waited until the crying lessened and the tremors in his lovers body ceased before breaking the hold. He stood up and offered his hand to Remy. "Lets get ya cleaned up."

Remy nodded his head and managed a small smile for his lover. He couldn't believe how patient Logan was being with him, how supportive. He took Logan's hand and was pulled up into Logan's arms. 

Logan thoroughly, but gently, cleaned Remy's chest, arms, and legs. He kept one arm around his lovers waist to help him stand. Though Remy was strong enough to stand on his own, he was wobbly. Logan feared he would fall if he didn't have some support. Finishing with the front he threw the washcloth onto the stool and wrapped his other arm around his lover's waist and giving him a quick kiss. He knew the next part would be the tricky. He didn't want Remy to have flashbacks, and he was afraid standing behind him would trigger them. "Remy, ya want me to wash your hair and scrub your back?" Remy nodded. "Alright, can ya lean against the shower wall there? I will need both hand to do ya hair." 

He slowly washed Remy's hair and rinsed it clean while watching for any sign that Remy was uncomfortable. He was happy to catch the small content moans from Remy as he massaged his scalp with his fingertips. Maybe everything would be alright. He soaped up the washcloth again and started washing his lover's shoulders in small circles, avoiding any of the deeper cuts. As he slowly worked his way down his back, he caught a shutter. He began to talk, knowing it would ease the tension. "So, now that none of the delicate ears of the ladies are around, ya going to tell me what ya were smiling about earlier?" He knew the conversation seemed to lighten the mood before, he hoped it would do so again. Hearing Remy laugh he knew he had made the right choice. Logan couldn't help but chuckle too, hearing the young man's laugh was contagious. He continued to soap Remy's back, but stopped suddenly. He stepped back slightly and took his first good at his lover's body. The once decorative 'L' on his lover was now unrecognizable due to 5 large claw marks running long-ways across it. "That bastard." He whispered before he could stop himself. 

Remy heard the quiet curse and stopped laughing immediately. He turned his head, catching the angry look in his lover's eyes. "Logan? What's wrong?" He felt Logan's rough fingers slowly drag down his cheek, over the scarred tattoo. Remy tensed knowing what Logan was upset about. Fear took over his mind. Rational thought was taken over by irrational. He couldn't bare to look at Logan anymore. He stumbled through the shower stall door, barely able to keep himself upright. When he hit the wet tile floor he found he lacked his normal feline grace and slid, almost tumbling to the floor. He was caught by strong arms with his nose just inches from the floor. He struggled, trying to get away from Logan, but was held tightly. "Please Logan, don't be mad, I tried to stop him! I told him he could do anything he wanted, just leave the tattoo alone. He did for awhile, but then he came in one night and ripped through it! I begged him not to, I swear!" Remy buried his face into the crook of Logan's neck and plead with him. He couldn't loose Logan, it's all he had. It's the only reason he wanted to live in that month of hell. He couldn't let go now.

Logan wrapped his arms around Remy and rocked slowly. God, he wasn't angry with Remy, he was angry with that bastard for what he did. Once he knew Remy was alright he was going the hunt that bastard down to the ends of the earth and gut him. There was nothing that son of a bitch could say to stop him for ripping him open this time. "Darlin', I'm not mad at ya. I'm mad at Creed. That bastard deserves to die ten times over for what he did. I love ya, and I'm glad I have ya back, tattoo or not. We'll get it fixed when you're feeling better."

Remy rolled his head, laying his cheek flat against Logan's broad shoulder. "I want to get it fixed before.."

Logan reached over to the counter and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around Remy's shivering body. "Before what, Darlin'?

Remy took a deep breath trying to control the tears that poured from his eyes. "Before I die. I want to be buried with it."

Logan pulled Remy away from him, holding him firmly by his thin shoulders, ignoring the startled look in Remy's eyes. "Ya listen to me, you're not going to die! Hank is going to figure this thing out and ya will be back to normal before ya know it. You're going to outlive us all remember? You won't, and can't, die!" Logan pulled Remy back to his chest and held him tightly. "Ya can't die on me Remy. If this virus kills ya, it'll kill me too. I can't exist in this world without ya anymore, I don't know how I did before. So no more of this dying stuff, you're a fighter, you'll make it through this. No. We will make it through this, together."

---------------

"Scott, please, stop that." Jean grabbed her husband's knee and stilled it.

Scott realized that he had been tapping his foot under the table, again. He gave his wife a small sigh and smile. "I'm sorry Honey, just tired."

Jean nodded her head and kissed Scott on the head as she walked back into the kitchen area. She returned with the last of dinner. She sat the large bowl of salad on the table with a huff. "Where is everyone! It's ten after six. And here I thought I was running late! Figured they would be pounding their forks on the table by now."

"They will be down soon. The smell of food will draw them out." Before the sentence was finished the door to the kitchen popped open, ushering in what seemed to be the X-men's permanent guest. "See, told you."

Jubilee stopped in her tracks. "What?" She snapped with a little more venom then she meant. She rolled her eyes and dropped into her seat when only getting a questioning look from Scott and no answer. She propped her feet up on the seat next to her and popped her gum.

Jean moved the young girl's feet off the chair and handed her a napkin for the gum. "Alright, I'll bite. What is wrong?"

Jubilee spit out her gum and gave Jean a look of denial. "I don't know what you're talking about. There is nothing wrong with me. You need to check your head, your reading signals wrong."

Jean stood in front of the table with her hands on her hips. "Jubilee, I have known you since you were a small child. I can read you like an open book. There is something wrong and you want to complain about it. You are just trying to get someone to ask you. So spill."

"Fine! I wasn't going to say anything, but since YOU want to talk about it. I'm just mad because I have to lie to Jean Luc. I was just on the phone with him and he seems so sad about Remy being gone. I want to cheer him up, but I can't. There, happy?"

Scott shrugged. "Why don't you just tell him that Remy is here. I thought that would be one of the first things that Remy or Logan would have done. I was not aware his own father had not been informed."

Jubilee let out a dramatic cry. "Geez! For you all living under the same roof you're not well informed. Remy doesn't want anyone telling his father that he's alive, until Hank cures him of this virus, which he will. Remy has this idea that he's not going to live and figures there's no reason for his father to go through his death again. I told him he's full of shit....sorry....but you know how Remy is. All gloom and doom." Jubilee fiddled with her napkin. "I know Blue will cure him, he has to."

"Just give Remy time to realize that. He has a right to be pessimistic for awhile. Just be supportive. If you don't feel right about lying to Jean Luc, then don't. Sometimes you just have to do what you feel is right." Sensing the others coming she patted Jubilee on the shoulder and took her seat.

"Evening! Sorry were late. We were in the Danger Room and we ran overtime. Figured you wouldn't want us coming in all covered in sweat." 

"Gross Bobby!" Jubilee gave him a look of 'ewww'.

Bobby took his seat with Bishop and Betsy following. Shortly they were joined by Ororo who had lost track of time souring the skies. They continued there small banterings and conversations trying to forget the hard times they had been through lately. Thinking that Hank, Logan, and Remy would be in the MedLab they decided to start filling there plates. Suddenly everything came to a halt. All went silent and they stared at the door as it opened.

"Everyone alright?" Logan asked while picking up a plate from the edge of the table and taking it to his seat. 

Ororo spoke up, breaking the trance that everyone seemed to be in. She asked the question that everyone had on the tip of their tongues. "Logan, why are you not in the MedLab?"

Logan chuckled. "Well, Remy told me if I didn't come up here and eat dinner with ya he would never talk to me again. Knowing him, he would do it."

"Looks like we can call you hen pecked now." Scott laughed.

Logan released one claw and stole the steak from Scott's plate. "Guess I can join your club now, huh?"

"Oh man Slim! You left yourself open for that one!" Bobby held his sides as he laughed.

Jean smiled as she ate her salad. It was almost like old times. Almost. She turned to the door when she felt something touch her mind. It wasn't another telepath. She concentrated on the touch and found it to be one of the many open links she had with the other X-men. Hank to be exact. Continuing to eat her salad casually, not to attract attention, she linked to Hank fully. ~Hank, is there something wrong?~

~Wonderful, it worked. I did not know if the link was still operational. If you could, I need you to come to the lab. I have something I need to talk to you about, but you cannot tell Logan. I do not want to get his hopes up.~

~I will be down there as soon as I can.~ Jean closed off the connection and finished her salad as if nothing happened. The conversations around the table had continued and she knew this may be the only chance she would get. She grabbed an empty plate from the table and began filling it with food. "I am going to go take this to Hank. I am sure he is so busy he will forget to eat if we let him." She smiled when no one thought to question her and continued there talking. 

----------------

Jean slipped into the MedLab quietly, not wanting to disturb Remy's sleep. She was startled when Hank broke the silence.

"It is alright, I gave him a sedative before Logan left. He will be out for several hours. A bomb could go off in the lab and not disturb his slumber." He looked at the plate in Jean's hand and smiled. "For me?"

Jean handed the doctor the plate. "I figured you would be hungry."

"Come, we can talk in here while I eat this most delicious looking dinner. You must have cooked tonight." Hank licked his lips. He couldn't remember when he had eaten last, he had been too busy.

Jean laughed as they walked into the office lab. "What gave you the idea it was me? Was it that you can tell what the food is, or that there are no Twinkies involved?" Jean stopped in her tracks when she looked at the large computer screen in the lab. There sat two DNA charts side by side. One marked 'Remy Lebeau' the other 'Jean Grey'. "What's going on Hank?"

Hank looked from Jean to the screen. He swallowed the food in his mouth and wiped his chin before explaining. "Well, that is what I wanted to speak to you about. It seems that your blood reacts to the virus." Hank saw the worried look in Jean's eye and waved his paw to dismiss it. "Don't worry, you cannot contract the virus..well actually you can, but your body fights it. Something Remy's body does not do. I was comparing your DNA to try and find what caused the effect in your blood. As you can see, you are Remy are very similar. Of course there is enough difference that I would not say you are immidiate family. It is quite odd your unique sequences are this similar though."

"What happens when the virus is introduced into my blood? Is it something I should be concerned about?" Jean was getting a very uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"When I injected the virus into the blood sample it spread and attacked, exactly like it does in Remy. The diffrence is in your body it was quickly destroyed before causing any damage. As if the virus believed you were of Remy's bloodline, but because you are not it cannot completely infect you. This virus is really like nothing I have ever seen, I don't know how Sinister created it. If it were not killing one of my teammates I would be fascinated by it all. But in all respects you are safe. You have probably already contracted the virus and destroyed it many times since Remy has come home." Hank looked after his explanation to see Jean staring at the screen and playing with a lock of hair. A nervous reaction he knew she had broke a long time ago. He chuckled lightly. "Jean, I promise, you are safe, you have no need to be nervous."

"I know Hank, that is not what I am scared of." Jean almost whispered. She never took her eyes from the screen.

"What is it Jean?" Hank looked back up to the screen thinking maybe he was missing something.

"Hank, do you have the DNA information on Madelyne?" Jean hoped she was wrong. 

"WHAT? Jean you can't be seriously thinking...My Stars and Garters. You may be right. But no, I do not have her information anymore, it was destroyed with the computers during Zero Tolerance."

"But it is possible, that Remy.." She couldn't finish. God would that monster ever stop his experiments.

"Remy is a clone? No. I do not think that is possible. Clones normally have telltale signs of the genetic engineering. And for Remy to be of this age it would have required Sinister to rush the growth process, resulting in lack of memories or false ones. We know that Remy has neither, he remembers his entire life and has people and scars to prove every one of them. I would have to reject the theory of Mr. Lebeau being a clone, but a relative of Madelyne Pryor is not something I am willing to drop. I will check with Muir Island and see if maybe her information is still on file there. If she is his mother....."

"Mother? You could not possibly think she is his mother! Though he is young, he is not that young. She could not be his mother!" Jean shook her head. It was not possible. Was it?

"We are not aware of when Madelyne was created. We know your mind was transferred to her when you were killed, but we do not know how long she existed before that. It is possible she was created a short time after he collected your DNA, which was in your childhood. I don't know why I did not think about the connection earlier. It would explain the similarities and your reaction to the virus."

Jean turned and looked out the office window to the sleeping form on the medical bed. "Hank, I don't want you to say anything to Remy about this."

"Jean? I think it would be best that he knows."

Jean spun around. "No! I don't want you telling Remy anything. Not until you are sure. The last thing Remy needs is to think of himself as one of Sinisters little projects. I know how that feels. If Madelyne is his mother then I have as much right to him as she."

Hank stared wide-eyed at his friend. It was not often that Jean got so upset. Hank stood and pulled Jean into a hug. "I understand how this must feel. I will not tell him until I am sure, but then I feel it is his right to know. I do think that Logan should be told. Why don't we inform him of the theory and he can make the decision of when to tell Remy. For what it is worth, I am sorry."

Jean buried her face into Hank's shoulder and began to cry. "When is that monster going to stop? Hasn't he done enough? I can live with what he has done to me, but he has no right to hurt Remy like this." Jean pulled away and tried to compose herself. She gave Hank a sad smile. "I guess I can't complain. I keep gaining children and I don't have to go through the pains of labor."

Hank chuckled and wiped a tear from Jean's eye. "Yes, you are one lucky woman, Jeannie."

TBC


	11. Part 11

Title: Losing You to Those Before 
Author: Court 
Fandom: X-Men 
Rating: R 
Status: Unfinished. Part 11
Archive: Yes, just e-mail me telling me where. 
E-mail: remylebeau@yahoo.com 
Webpage: http://www.anime-goods.com/personal 
Disclaimers: All the X-Men are (c)copyright of Marvel Comics. I don't own a damn thing, even though I know more then they seem to sometimes. -_^ 
Summary: When Logan suffers the loss of Remy, can he survive? Will he chance everything to get him back? And if he does, will it ever be the same? 
Warning/Notes: Man there are a lot of them in this one: 
1. This story is Alternate Universe based on Comicverse. 
2. I take liberties with powers and timelines...because I can! Marvel does it all the time, so can I! 
3. There are also a few characters in this story that I may have got a little goofy with, some are smaller characters from the comics that I am not aware of there entire history, so I am gonna make it up as I go. Hey it is a fanfic, and I can blame it on the Alternate Universe thing. ^_^ 
4. I also get a little far fetched with science later in the story...what I say is probably not possible, or right, but I am no doctor. The man coming up with the science in the story is no regular doctor anyway, he could come up with anything. He could probably make pigs fly out your butt if he deemed it good to the gene pool. -_^ 
5. Remy and Logan are already in a very steady relationship. If you need background on that go read "Found in Lost Memories". This is not really a sequel to that but could be if you really wanted it to be. -_^ 
6. There is a bit of violence and there is speak of things that are not very nice in this story. (Violence, Murder, Rape...etc.) You have been warned. So if you are under age, SCOOT! Get Out! Go Read a Comic Book until you are old enough for such things. -_^ 
7. As usual, I went easy on the accents. I don't think Remy is as stupid as most of the comics make him out to be. Smart people don't talk in third person. Really that is just an excuse to make writing and reading easier. Now Rogue on the other hand...I left her accent the same...she is stupid. ^_^ dodges tomatoes 
8. As my trademark, I have chosen misspellings and bad grammar just to annoy my English teacher. So if you don't see any problems with this fic then it is not the real thing. ^_^ 
9. If the _Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 
10. I like rocks. (Just wanted an even number)

----------------------------------------------------

Remy chuckled under his breath. Hank and Logan were starting to gang up on him, and it was amusing. Ever since he had mentioned this so called 'therapy', they had been like children trying to find out their christmas presents. He could tell that they where determined that today was the day they found out the truth. 

Earlier in the day they had been dropping hints about the subject, that Remy ignored. In the afternoon they upgraded to reminding him he needed therapy. Remy just playfully changed the subject. Now they were standing over his bed, flat out asking. Every time he tried to tell them it was nothing, they would get more curious. Really it wasn't all that dramatic of a story. Not really that funny either. But every time one of them would call it 'therapy' or say something about the 'therapist' he would lose it. To imagine his cousin as a therapist, or what he did therapy, was a riot. 

He was a little worried about what they would think about it as well. The last thing he needed was for them to think he needed more therapy for the therapy he received. He was very thankful for everything his cousin did for him. He would have been undoubtably lost without it. Knowing himself well enough, he was sure that conventional therapy would have never worked. It would have probably only caused more problems. Remy was pulled out of his thoughts by two chairs being dragged to either side of the bed. 

Logan sat in one chair and crossed his arms. "Alright Darlin', time to talk about this therapy."

Remy snickered. 

Hank sighed. "Remy, I do not understand why you find this so amusing. I know you are in a lot of emotional pain. I can only imagine how this feels. But this therapist must have handled your trauma well in the past."

Remy laughed. Oh, he could not take it anymore. "Stop calling him that! He's not a therapist, and y' calling him that is what's so funny. He's barely a year older then me for goodness sake, he can't be a therapist." Remy saw the surprised expressions on the men's faces and figured he might as well spill the story before they blow up. "Alright, I'll tell y' about my so called 'therapy', but y' have to listen to all of it. I don't want y' to hear half the story and get angry with me."

Both Hank and Logan nodded. Neither knowing what to say, or what they were about to hear.

Remy sighed and prepared himself. It seemed funny to him the last few days. But he knew talking about it was going to be an emotional rollercoaster. "Well, I never told my family about being attacked when I was younger. I figured they would never want me if they knew what happened. So I kept it to myself. The only person that ever found out was my cousin Emil. I call him Lapin, he hates his name. I don't know if he was at the funeral or not." Remy saw Hank nod and smiled, continuing. "Me and him were inseparable as kids. We practically lived together. When his poppa was away he stayed with my family, and when my poppa was gone I stayed with his. We shared everything. Clothes, toys, rooms. We used to sleep in each others bed. It was no big deal until we were about thirteen. Then...y' know..." Remy gave the two men a innocent shrug. 

Both men gave him a blank stare.

Remy rolled his eyes. "Guess this is one of those things that only happened in my childhood. I'm finding out I have a lot of those kinds of memories. Anyway, we were thirteen, and our hormones were running on full tilt. Neither of us seemed to have a sexual preference at the time, so we started experimenting with each other." 

Remy blushed, he was actually feeling a bit shy all of a sudden. "It was just kissing and that kind of stuff at first. One night it got a little hot and heavy, and I freaked out on him. All the memories of what Creed did to me came back on me. He was so afraid he hurt me, that it was his fault I was freaking out. I had to tell him the truth. I thought for sure that Lapin was going to hate me. Tell my poppa that I was a fucked up brat that had no place in the family. But he didn't, he actually stuck by me. He promised never to tell anyone, and vowed to help me through it. We took it slow and worked through anything that scared me. I'm not sure how he did it. He just knew when to push me and when not to. We managed to work through everything, there were just a few things I could never handle, still can't." Remy shuddered. 

"Soon after I was attacked in Paris, and that really messed me up. I never thought it would happen again, especially by the same man. The fact that my entire family knew about it was too much. I know I shut down completely for awhile. When I came around the only person I could think to talk to was Lapin. He was there again, no questions asked. I owe him a lot, I would probably be locked up in some mental ward right now if it wasn't for him." Remy wiped a tear from his eye. Relieved it was not as bad as he thought. Emotional bloodletting was becoming almost a daily occurrence, and getting easier each time. He looked up at Hank face to read his emotions. 

Hank gave him a slight smile and shake of the head. "Leave it to you to find the most unconventional way of therapy, and by a child no doubt. Did anyone ever find out about your relationship?"

"One. My sister-in-law, Mercy. She walked in on us necking once. I freaked out and Lapin chased her down the hall. When he came back he promised she wouldn't tell anyone. He said he never told her what happened to me, but I can't think of any other way he could have convinced her not to tell poppa. She used it as blackmail as often as she could though, that's for sure." He looked at Logan and only saw an expressionless face, his eyes looking to the floor. "Logan?"

"Did ya love him?" Logan asked without looking up. He knew his jealousy was out of place, but it was something he wanted to know. Something he wanted to hear from Remy.

Remy sat and thought about it for a moment. He looked back at Logan and waited to catch his eye. "Oui, I love him, but not how I love y'. I know this may sound a bit sick, but it was more brotherly love. I loved him for standing next to me, for helping me through the worst times of my life, for having an unconditional bond that even Guilds and family could not break. That I love him for, and I always will. But we never had what y'and me have. I love y' Logan, and I know y' well enough to know what y' are thinking. Y' have nothing to be jealous about." Remy gave Logan a sly smile.

Logan chuckled knowing he was caught. "I love ya too, kid." Logan took Remy's hand and kissed his palm. "Guess I owe him, huh?"

Remy cocked his head to the side. "Owe him?"

"Always wondered where ya learned how to kiss like that. Now I know, so I guess I owe him." 

"Hey! Who says I didn't teach him how to kiss?" Remy stuck his nose up in false hurt. "I'm a born natural."

Hank and Logan laughed and was quickly joined by Remy.

"Well, all this talk of teenage debauchery has got me starving. I wonder if they left us anything from dinner? I am sure Remy could handle some more food as well." Hank stood to go fetch food, only to be stopped.

"I'll get it. I'm going to have a quick smoke and I'll bring some food down on the way back." Logan pointed to the lab. "Ya have a virus to work on."

Hank gave Logan a salute and marched to the lab. Even though he was acting reluctant, he was happy to get back to his research. 

Logan handed his lover a book from the table. They had interrupted his reading to demand the story from him. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Ya going to be alright?"

Remy smiled and nodded. "Oui, I will be fine without y' for a few minutes...but not too long." Remy gave Logan a wink and opened his book.

----------------------

Logan had not had the chance to really enjoy a smoke recently with everything going on. Remy was doing surprisingly well. The virus had not made him too ill, just a fever and weakness. Blood loss played a big part of that weakness as well, but until he was clear of the virus they decided it was best to let his body slowly make up for the loss. Knowing his lover was safe, he decided to take his time smoking and think over Remy's, so called, therapy. He didn't want to show it to Remy, but he was still jealous. Not really a fear of Remy choosing Lapin over him. It was jealousy that Lapin knew how to handle Remy better at the age of thirteen then he did now. He was so afraid to touch Remy, scared that he would trigger a memory, cause flashbacks. He knew it wasn't health for the Cajun or their relationship, but he didn't know what to do. He kept telling himself not to worry about it now. To get Remy healthy and safe and then deal with it. But he could tell his reluctance to reach out to his lover was hurting him. He finished the last drag off the cigar and threw the butt out into the grass. "I'll wait until we're alone and talk to him." He whispered to himself. Satisfied with his decision he headed into the house.

Logan's stomach growled as he walked through the door into the kitchen. He was starving, and he knew Remy had to be hungry. Even if the boy said he didn't want food, he knew his body needed it. Logan was surprised to find Jean still cleaning up after dinner. She was slowly scrubbing the same circle in a plate while starring blankly out the window. She didn't even seem to know he walked in. "If ya keep scrubbing like that you're going to wear a hole in that plate."

Jean jumped at the sudden break of silence and dropped the plate to the floor. "Shit!" 

Logan raised an eyebrow. It wasn't often that you caught Jean cursing. He bent down in front of her and helped clean up the glass from the floor. "Something wrong, Red?"

Jean threw the remains in the trashcan and pushed back her hair. "No Logan, everything is fine."

"How many times do I have to tell you and the Cajun that ya can't lie to me? Everyone else gets it, but you two just keep forgetting." He thought the bantering would cheer up the red-head, but it didn't. She turned away from him and leaned on the counter, obviously upset. 

_Must run in the family._ She shook her head lightly. She knew she was under stress when her mind got sarcastic. Hank had told her to tell Logan, and now would be the perfect time. But she couldn't think of a good way to tell him. She had been thinking about it all night. She thought of a million ways to tell him, and a hundred scenarios each would cause. And they called her husband anal. She had everything planned and still could not go through with it.

Logan stood there watching Jean for a few minutes. Concerned about the worry and stress coming off her scent. What worried him the most is he knew Jean had talked to Hank the night before, and neither of them had said anything about the conversation. Jean had been avoiding him and Hank would brush it off as nothing. He knew something was up. He walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Jeannie, what's going on? Talk to me."

Jean nodded. She had to get this over with. He had a right to know, and so did Remy. She had to count herself lucky, she wasn't the one that had to tell Remy. She feared his reaction. "Logan, I have something to tell you."

Logan cocked his head in question. "Is this about the meeting last night with Hank?"

She nodded again, waving him to the table. They took seats across from one another. She started fidgeting with her hair. "Logan, first off, I want you to understand that this is a theory. We are not positive, but Hank is checking into it." She could see Logan was getting impatient. She knew he hated when she would beat around the bush, as he called it. So she sighed and decided to get to the point, no matter how much she hated to. "It is a possibility that we found Remy's mother."

Logan eyes grew wide. "Jesus Christ, Red! Why the hell didn't ya say something yesterday? Ya know how long that kid has been looking for his parents?"

Jean grew more worried at that. She knew Remy would take this hard. "Logan, it's not something I think you should tell him yet. Not until we have confirmed it. And right now he is going through so much, with every thing that has happened."

"You're acting like this is a bad thing Jeannie, who is it?"

"Logan we have not confirmed it's really her, or the circumstances that it happened..."

"Circumstances? Hold up! Who the hell is it?" Logan growled. He was not liking this one bit.

Jean felt the need to start beating around the bush again. In her mind she was cushioning the shook. To him she was stalling. "Remy's virus reacted to my blood, it attacked me, but my body destroyed it. That is why Hank called me down yesterday. Comparing our DNA we are very similar, almost relation, but with slight differences...." Jean was startled when Logan abruptly stood and rushed out the back door. "Logan?" Jean quickly followed.

Logan stomped across the back porch and stalked down the pathway. He could hear Jean following him, calling his name, begging him to stop and listen to her. But he didn't want to here it. He may not seem like the sharpest in the group, but he can put two and two together. He was not about to be told that his lover was a clone of one of his teammates. He didn't want to know, if that was the truth.

"Logan, stop!" Jean yelled. "Please Logan. For Remy's sake, stop and listen to me." Jean came to a halt when Logan turned and rushed towards her. Her first thought was to back away, but she stood her ground, even when the yelling started.

"I'm not going to stand here and let ya tell me Remy is a God Damn clone of ya! The whole damn world does not revolve around the Summer-Grey family. Every time someone walks into this fucking mansion their either a Summers, a clone of you, or another damn child of ya two. He's not a clone!" Logan turned his back to Jean, but couldn't find the nerve to walk away again. Why couldn't life just be easy for a change. He seemed to be thinking that a lot lately.

Jean wrapped her arms around Logan's shoulders. Here she was worried about Remy, and Logan was breaking down in front of her. "Logan, that is not the theory. Hank assures me that he cannot be a clone."

Logan turned in Jean's arms and looked at her. "Then what is it Red?"

Jean took another deep breath. "Hank thinks that he is naturally conceived, his DNA shows no signs of tampering, other then the surgery we know about. His DNA shows the same oddities and similarities to mine as Nathan's does."

"Maddie?" Logan shook his head slowly. "That's not possible is it? I know Remy is younger then ya, but not by that much."

"Those are the circumstances. We have no idea how or when it happened. There are only two people that can answer that. Sinister and Remy's father."

Logan closed his eyes to the dark thought's in his head. "What if they're the same person Jeannie?"

Jean sighed. "That thought has crossed my mind as well. It would explain his eyes, but I don't think that is possible. He stalks my husband and he is not even family. If Remy was his son that bastard would not let him go."

Logan nodded. "Yea have a point there. God, what am I going to tell Remy?"

"I don't know if you want to tell him until we know more. It may turn out this is a huge mistake and it all has been coincidence. Hank is working with Muir Island. They are searching their banks for Madelyne. If that information cannot be found we will contact Nathan. Hank will let us know as soon as he has something concrete."

"LOGAN!"

They both turned to look up at the porch to Bobby waving his arms to get there attention. He had the cordless phone in his hand.

"Phone! And it's long distance, so hurry up!"

They both chuckled and made there way up to the house. 

"Jeannie, could ya do me a favor? I promised the boys I would bring them some dinner down, and that was almost an hour ago. The're probably eyeing each other as meat at this point."

Jean gave him a dramatic huff and put her hands on her hips. "You could have told me that before I did all the dishes."

Logan shrugged and took the phone from Bobby.

"I'll help Jean. I have been meaning to go see Remy today anyway. Hank needs his daily dose of Twinkies too." 

"Alright then. I guess I can feed them." Jean gave Logan a wink and headed inside with Bobby.

Logan waited for the door to close and opened the line to his call. "Hello?"

"Logan? This is Rose."

"Hey babe. What's going on?"

"I thought I better call. The tail I put on Creed says he just boarded a plane tonight. His destination in New York City. He's also working for Sinister again. You might want to watch your boy."

"Thanks for the information Rose. I'll keep an eye on him. Really Rose, Thanks. I couldn't have found Remy without ya."

"That's what I'm here for honey. You want us to keep tailing him?"

"No Rose, I think I'm going to take care of it from here on out. I'll keep ya informed. Talk to ya soon."

TBC


	12. Part 12

Title: Losing You to Those Before 
Author: Court 
Fandom: X-Men 
Rating: R 
Status: Unfinished. Part 12
Archive: Yes, just e-mail me telling me where. 
E-mail: remylebeau@yahoo.com 
Webpage: http://www.anime-goods.com/personal 
Disclaimers: All the X-Men are (c)copyright of Marvel Comics. I don't own a damn thing, even though I know more then they seem to sometimes. -_^ 
Summary: When Logan suffers the loss of Remy, can he survive? Will he chance everything to get him back? And if he does, will it ever be the same? 
Warning/Notes: Man there are a lot of them in this one: 
1. This story is Alternate Universe based on Comicverse. 
2. I take liberties with powers and timelines...because I can! Marvel does it all the time, so can I! 
3. There are also a few characters in this story that I may have got a little goofy with, some are smaller characters from the comics that I am not aware of there entire history, so I am gonna make it up as I go. Hey it is a fanfic, and I can blame it on the Alternate Universe thing. ^_^ 
4. I also get a little far fetched with science later in the story...what I say is probably not possible, or right, but I am no doctor. The man coming up with the science in the story is no regular doctor anyway, he could come up with anything. He could probably make pigs fly out your butt if he deemed it good to the gene pool. -_^ 
5. Remy and Logan are already in a very steady relationship. If you need background on that go read "Found in Lost Memories". This is not really a sequel to that but could be if you really wanted it to be. -_^ 
6. There is a bit of violence and there is speak of things that are not very nice in this story. (Violence, Murder, Rape...etc.) You have been warned. So if you are under age, SCOOT! Get Out! Go Read a Comic Book until you are old enough for such things. -_^ 
7. As usual, I went easy on the accents. I don't think Remy is as stupid as most of the comics make him out to be. Smart people don't talk in third person. Really that is just an excuse to make writing and reading easier. Now Rogue on the other hand...I left her accent the same...she is stupid. ^_^ dodges tomatoes 
8. As my trademark, I have chosen misspellings and bad grammar just to annoy my English teacher. So if you don't see any problems with this fic then it is not the real thing. ^_^ 
9. If the _Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 
10. I like rocks. (Just wanted an even number)

----------------------------------------------------

Logan sat in the Blackbird thinking. Not only about how stupid it was to take this huge plane just down the road to New York City, but about being on it in the first place. He wanted to do this alone, but somehow he ended up with the whole team going with him. He asked Hank to watch Remy, keep him calm, even if he had to sedate him. Come to find out he already had after dinner. He promised he would be out until the next morning, because he was going with him. He argued, but Hank explained that Creed may know something about the virus, and it was best for Hank to be there to get the information first hand. Logan had to agree with that, but the doctor didn't have to tell the whole God Damn team!

Jean wanted to go because her motherly instincts had kicked in and she wanted answers from the monster. Scott came to kick Creed's ass and protect Jean. Bobby refused to stay, he was determined to get some licks in before Logan got to him. Bishop tagged along because it was his duty to protect the rest of the team. The only two that agreed to stay behind were Jubilee and Ororo. They understood their revenge, but Remy's well being was higher on their list. They knew Remy should not be alone. Neither blamed the team for seeking revenge, they just didn't want Remy to suffer as a result. He respected them both for that and would be forever grateful. Last thing he wanted was Remy to wake up alone, or worse be attacked why they were all gone. 

So here he sat in the plane with the whole crew, flying over lower Manhattan trying to track the bastard. He had told them to land, let his nose lead them to Creed, but they refused. Hank and Jean wanted answers, and if Logan got to Creed first they were afraid they wouldn't get them. He understood that the questions they were asking were for his lover's sake, but he knew once he saw Creed's face he may not be able to think that logically. All he knew is this had to end tonight. Remy had been stalked his whole life by Creed, raped, almost killed several times by the monster. It stopped now! He vowed to always protect Remy, even before they had a relationship. It was time he started living up to that promise.

It did surprise him that the team seemed to know what Sabretooth's fate would be tonight. Logan would kill him, it would be murder, justifiable in his book, but murder all the same. No one had tried to talk him out of it, feed him the line that 'X-men don't kill'. Maybe they understood that this had to be done. There was no option at this point. They had tried to help Creed numerous times. He had more then one second chance, and blew all of them. Even Scott seemed to understand that. Logan shuddered. He was not sure if that was a good thing or not. He was not going to be talked out of killing his old enemy, but he thought they should at least be trying. Logan was shaken from his thought by Scott's voice over the intercom from the cockpit.

"We found him, he is showing up in a small bar on the edge of town. We will land in a empty lot near the bar. The plan is to wait until he is leaving. We need him alone, and alive. We have to make sure we get the information we want before anything else."

----------

Logan was getting very restless. They all sat in the cloaked Blackbird waiting for their target to leave a rat hole of a bar. They had the outside cameras of the plane watching the doorway. Every time the door would open everyone would hold there breath. They had sat there for two hours and nothing. The scanner said that he was still there, in the same seat, never moving. All Logan wanted to do is stomp in that bar and make the son of a bitch move. He didn't care who was in the bar, or what they would do. Waiting was not something Logan did well. He unconsciously began sliding his claws in and out of his hands while he stared out the window at the small bar. He jumped when a hand squeezed his shoulder. He looked up into Bishop's, always, emotionless face. 

"Logan, calm down and have patience. You will get what you came for. No one will stop you when the time comes. You must let the others get what they came for as well. I know you care for Lebeau, and the information they seek is in his best interest. Remember that. I will not allow you to harm Sabretooth until they are finished with him."

Logan growled. "Ya think ya can stop me, bub?"

Bishop face never changed at the threat. "I said that I will stop you until they are finished. When they have what they need, he will die. Even if you are not capable of doing it yourself, he will die." Bishop removed his hand from Logan's shoulder and headed back towards his chair. 

-----------

The noise of the door opening came over the surveillance screen in a monotone creak. Everyone's attention went to the screen. They all watched as Creed walked out of the bar with a girl on his arm. Logan was the first to stand and head for the door.

"Wait Logan! We need to figure out how to get the girl away from him. She cannot be harmed."

"Fuck that Cyke, I'm not going to sit here and let the bastard get away because ya want to save some two bit whore." Logan went to open the hatch when he was thrown back into the seat he exited. He growled. "Ya shouldn't have done that!"

"I told you that you would get your chance. I also told you I would stop you until that chance presented itself." Bishop stood in front of the hatch, determined that no one would exit until it was time. 

"He went down the alley, so we follow...and I mean follow, that's it. The area seems to be pretty desolate so we should reach a good place to separate him from his partner quickly. Jean, if you could knock her out, that will give us the chance to get Creed away from her and question him. There are a lot of empty buildings around here, one should suffice. We will tag him, cuff him, and collar him. Then he should be controlable, at least he won't heal as fast." 

Logan caught the small grin on Scott's face at the last of his plan. He knew the leader was trying to hide his craving to kick Creed's ass, but he wasn't doing a very good job. "Fine, can we go now? I want to get my hands on him."

"Let's go. Just remember, questions first. We will go from there." Scott didn't hide his smile this time.

Logan had to shake his head as he jumped out of the plane hatch. The Professor was gone for a week, and Scott goes commando. Logan was glad that everyone felt like he did towards Creed, but he could not let any of them spill his blood. That had to be placed on his shoulders. Xavier always thought of him as an uncontrolable killer, so if he were the person to kill Creed it wouldn't be held against him too long. He knew if Scott or Bishop did the deed Xavier would never let it go. Xavier thought he had most of his team brainwashed. Logan was glad to see that they could still think for themselves on occasion.

---------------

They had followed Creed down the alley and down a cross street. Everyone was a little surprised that Creed didn't seem to notice that he was being followed. Logan assured them that he probably couldn't smell anything over all the perfume the girl with him was wearing. When he went down another alley, pulling the girl with him, they jumped at the chance. They were in an area of empty warehouses and the only people around were homeless people, that Jean easily convinced they saw nothing as they passed. 

Cyclops waved for everyone to stop as he edged around the corner. Logan joined him at the front and peered around the building. Creed and his lady friend had stopped in the alley and seemed to be arguing. Logan could hardly cover his chuckle when the girl hauled off and angrily slapped him. The chuckle quickly turned into a growl when Creed grabbed the girl roughly by the arm and pushed her against the wall. He ripped through her top, not caring that she began screaming. 

Cyclops signalled the others by whispering his commands. "We don't have a choice, we have to go in before he hurts the girl."

Everyone quickly circled Creed, taking him by surprise. Jean mentally knocked out the girl and caught her as she fell. The others used brutal force bringing the man to the ground. Bishop held Logan back while the others rendered him harmless with cuffs and a collar. 

Creed struggled and snarled trying to push the X-men off of him. They had surprised him. He was so caught up in lust, that he hadn't even heard them coming. He was also surprised by the brutal force they used. He had always found it amusing that the X-men held back, never wanting to kill their enemies. He knew that made them weak. This time they didn't seem to care if they killed him. With his healing factor turned off he could feel his injuries. He was sure he had broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder that was throbbing due to being pulled back in cuffs. He felt where his skin was singed from Cyclop's blast on one side, and frostbiten on the other from Iceman's attack. What confused him was that he knew Logan was there, but had never attacked. A smile slowly crawled across his face. They were holding back. They wanted something, or they knew something. He had too much information that they would want to know. He had a feeling he was going to have to tell them all of it to save his hide, as he was hauled into the back door of an empty warehouse. They were serious this time, and with his healing factor off he didn't have as large of an edge. The information was going to have to save him. At least it would be a fun trip. "So what do you X-punks want? You could have at least let me say goodnight to the girl first."

"Ya mean let ya rape her, like ya did Remy!" Logan lunged only to be stopped by Bishop.

Creed laughed. "Is that what this is all about? What did ya bring all of them with you for Logan? Can't handle this yourself?"

Scott stepped in before this got out of hand. He could tell Creed was going to taunt Logan into a fight. He wasn't sure he would be able to stop the two of them if that happened. He had to get the information before this got out of control. "Creed, we came here for information that you are going to give us."

Creed turned his attention to the leader and grinned. "What makes you think I'm gonna tell you a damn thing, punk?"

"You do not have a choice!" Jean stepped up next to her husband. She had taken Creed down before single-handedly, she would do it again if she had to. She wanted to know about Madelyne. If Creed had that information, she would find out. "You will tell us, or I will be forced to take it from you!"

Creed raised his eyebrow to her. "Well looky who has her panties in a wad. How about we make a deal. You take me to your little mansion and keep Sinister off my back, and I will tell you everything you are dying to know."

"You are insane Creed. We are not about to take you near Remy. You have done enough damage in his life. You tell us what we want to know and we may let you walk away alive." She raised her hand signally Logan to stop. She could hear his growls of protest, but never took her glance away from Creed. 

Creed smiled. It was going exactly the way he wanted. Ask them to do something they couldn't do, shock them and then get away, again. Worked every time, they were too easy to manipulate. "What is it you want to know? I don't know if I have the answers you want."

Hank spoke up, he was in dire need of information. He could tell this was getting tense and he wanted it first before something happened. "I first would like to know about this virus that Sinister has infected Remy with. If you are truly running from the scientist you have no need to withhold information from us."

Creed began to laugh, now he knew he was going to get everything he wanted. He had them in the palm of his hand. "You still haven't figured that out yet? Thought you would have found the connection with our little red-head here already. That's why you're so angry ain't it, Red?"

Hank took another step forward. "Yes, we have found that connection. Madelyne Pryor is Remy's mother." Hank cringed at the gasps around him. He had checked Remy's blood with Nathan's shortly before he came on this mission. They had come up as step-brothers. Madelyne was both their true mother, but that is where the connection stopped. Scott was not Remy's father. "I am correct in that assumption? We are not sure how it is possible, but it is a positive match."

Creed rolled his eyes and whistled dramatically. "Man you are slow. And here I thought you X-men where smart. You can't even figure out a little thing like this. Well I can't tell you much about that miracle cure you're looking for. All I know is that it isn't a virus, just looks like one. His parents are the connection to the cure. So there you go, you found his mother. That should be enough to cure him...Oh wait! She's dead, guess you are stuck." Creed laughed when Logan tried to charge him again.

Jean stepped in, she still could not believe this was happening. "How did this happen? Who is his father? Why did Sinister do such a thing? What does he want by Remy dying? What could that possibly accomplish?"

Creed turned back to Jean with a huge smile across his face. "You are full of question aren't you girl? I can answer all of those questions, but you have to take me to the mansion."

Logan lunged and got through to Creed this time, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him up. "You're not going to the mansion! I am going to kill ya right here! Ya won't have to worry about Sinister getting to ya!"

Creed was pulled inches from Logan's face. He could see the other X-men had a hold of Logan's arm, trying to pry him away. If they didn't he would have been dead by now. The others were yelling at him, but Logan didn't seem to here them. Creed was happy to have Logan's full attention. He was about to play his trump card. "You won't kill me, Runt."

"What makes ya think I wouldn't gut ya right now?" Logan struggled. They had the information they wanted, why won't they let him kill this piece of trash?

"You need me." Creed yelled seeing that Logan was getting loose from their hold.

"The only thing I need ya to do is paint the walls behind ya red." Logan jerked his arms away and raised it to come down into Creed's chest. Inches from his target Creed stopped him with his words. 

"I can cure Remy." Creed saw the hesitation and smiled. "If you kill me, you will never cure your boy. He will die, and it will be very slow and painful. He is only in the early stages. It only gets worse."

Jean took Logan's shock as a open invitation to pull him away. "Let him speak Logan."

"He can't be telling the truth Jean. He just said he didn't know a damn thing about the virus, or what ever it is. All he knows is we need his parents. He's just stalling his own death."

Jean stepped between the two men. "Maybe Logan, but let him. Like Bishop said, you will get your chance." She turned and faced Creed again. "How can you cure Remy. You said we needed his parents to cure him. Madelyne is gone. Do you know his father?"

Creed smiled. Yes he had them in the palm of his hand. He may not walk away from this, but it was going to fun toying with them. In the meantime he would have protection from Sinister. "Yea Red, I know his dear old pop. Know him personally."

TBC


	13. Part 13

Title: Losing You to Those Before 
Author: Court 
Fandom: X-Men 
Rating: R 
Status: Unfinished. Part 13
Archive: Yes, just e-mail me telling me where. 
E-mail: remylebeau@yahoo.com 
Webpage: http://www.anime-goods.com/personal 
Disclaimers: All the X-Men are (c)copyright of Marvel Comics. I don't own a damn thing, even though I know more then they seem to sometimes. -_^ 
Summary: When Logan suffers the loss of Remy, can he survive? Will he chance everything to get him back? And if he does, will it ever be the same? 
Warning/Notes: Man there are a lot of them in this one: 
1. This story is Alternate Universe based on Comicverse. 
2. I take liberties with powers and timelines...because I can! Marvel does it all the time, so can I! 
3. There are also a few characters in this story that I may have got a little goofy with, some are smaller characters from the comics that I am not aware of there entire history, so I am gonna make it up as I go. Hey it is a fanfic, and I can blame it on the Alternate Universe thing. ^_^ 
4. I also get a little far fetched with science later in the story...what I say is probably not possible, or right, but I am no doctor. The man coming up with the science in the story is no regular doctor anyway, he could come up with anything. He could probably make pigs fly out your butt if he deemed it good to the gene pool. -_^ 
5. Remy and Logan are already in a very steady relationship. If you need background on that go read "Found in Lost Memories". This is not really a sequel to that but could be if you really wanted it to be. -_^ 
6. There is a bit of violence and there is speak of things that are not very nice in this story. (Violence, Murder, Rape...etc.) You have been warned. So if you are under age, SCOOT! Get Out! Go Read a Comic Book until you are old enough for such things. -_^ 
7. As usual, I went easy on the accents. I don't think Remy is as stupid as most of the comics make him out to be. Smart people don't talk in third person. Really that is just an excuse to make writing and reading easier. Now Rogue on the other hand...I left her accent the same...she is stupid. ^_^ dodges tomatoes 
8. As my trademark, I have chosen misspellings and bad grammar just to annoy my English teacher. So if you don't see any problems with this fic then it is not the real thing. ^_^ 
9. If the _Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 
10. I like rocks. (Just wanted an even number)

----------------------------------------------------

Jean's jaw twitched as she held Logan back in a TK bubble. She had been in Creed's head enough to catch the hidden meaning in his words. She also knew the Logan caught the inner meaning, since it was taking everything she had to hold him back from Creed. All she could think was he was lying. Creed knows that Remy's father is only good to us alive. He wants protection from Sinister and this is the only way he can get. She just hoped she was right. "You cannot possibly be telling us you are Remy's father. After everything you have done to him."

Creed took joy in the looks of shook on the X-men's face that just now began to understand. "Sorry Red, telling you the truth here. Never had much of a need for the brat...much."

Logan growled loudly. It echoed through the empty warehouse, startling even some of the X-men. "Ya fucking bastard! Ya better start telling the truth before ya don't have the chance. Ya sure as hell aren't Remy's father. If I remember right, ya tried that one on me when your ass was on the slab! You're not going to the God Damn mansion!" He pushed against the bubble again, just wanting to stop the monster from talking, but Jean held fast.

"Jean, let Logan go. We are finished with this conversation. He does not know anything else, he is stalling." Scott was enraged! He had given Jean the lead on the conversation, knowing she actually frightened Creed. He also knew how important the information was to her, and Hank. But this was too much. It had to end. Creed was a professional in the area of cons. He could brainwash anyone with lies if given the time and information. 

Hank stepped in, he hated to be the one to take Creed's side, but he had to. If it was the truth, if Creed was truly Remy's father, what he was saying is true. They needed him. "If he is telling the truth we have no choice but to take him to the mansion."

"What the hell are you thinking Hank? We can't take him back to the mansion. That's just getting him closer to Remy! He'lll go nuts knowing that his rapist is just two doors down from him. Hell, he would probably freak knowing he was in New York City!" Bobby bent down in front of Creed. "Notice I said WAS in New York City, you aren't leaving here alive!"

Creed snarled. He was actually surprised when Iceman didn't back down or even flinch, of course he didn't show it. He kept playing his hand, feeding them what they need, to get what he wanted. "Your Doc is right, you kill me you kill Remy. There is no other way to cure the brat, unless Maddie is out there somewhere." He looked over to Scott and smiled, showing his fangs. "If she's out there I wouldn't mind seeing her again, she's a pretty good fuck." He quickly whipped his head around to Logan. "Not as good as the kid though."

Jean had had enough. She had all her strength on her TK know, holding Logan back. Bobby and Hank were holding back Scott, leaving only Bishop to hold Creed. This was getting them no where, and soon Creed would realize he had an easy escape. Jean took matters into her own hands. She reached into Creed's mind and shut it down temporarily.

Bishop jumped into action when the beast next to him fell to the ground in a heap. "What is going on?"

Jean released her mental hold on Logan but kept her hand on his chest. "I knocked him out. This is out of control." She turned to Logan, laying her hands on his shoulders. "I know you don't want to do this, but talking to him will get us nothing. He will just run us in circles until we are fighting each other. We need to first know if he is telling the truth. Hank can run test to see if the match is positive, but to do that we will have to take him to the mansion." She lightly put her fingers over Logan's mouth when he tried to protest. "I know you don't want to take him there with Remy, I don't either. I hope to God he is lying, for Remy's sake, but if he is telling the truth Hank will need him to find a cure. After Remy is well, he is yours. Do as you like. For Remy's sake Logan, please understand."

Logan didn't say anything, he couldn't. Every ounce of his being wanted to kill Creed, be done with it. For Remy, he turned around and walked towards the plane. He wanted no more part of this. If they wanted that madman taken to the mansion, they were doing it on their own. He understood that there was a chance that he could be telling the truth. They might as well give up and sign Remy's death certificate if they didn't try. But it had to be a lie. Creed was insane, he had done some immoral things, sick things, but this was beyond all that. If it was true, why? Why stalk and rape your own son, that is just the lowest thing a person could do. 

But what if it were true? How would he tell Remy? Remy would never be able to survive something that horrible. It was enough that it happened, but by his own father. He knew that would be too much for Remy. He shook his head, shaking away all his thoughts. He was going to tell Remy nothing. Not until he knew the truth. It was best for his lover to not be aware of Creed. Logan punched the code into the hatch door of the plane and walked inside. He headed straight for the cockpit and shut the divider. He didn't even want to see them carry Creed in. 

------------------

Bobby opened the divider and startled seeing Logan sitting in the pilot seat, his head resting on the steering column. He ran his hands through his hair, thinking Logan would eventually acknowledge his presence. "Um...Logan, are you flying? We are ready to head out." Bobby heard the sniffing as Logan got up and moved to the co-pilot seat. _Oh shit, was he crying?_

"No kid, it's all yours. I'm not up to flying right now. Do ya mind if I sit here though? I want to be as far away as I can from Creed. I don't want to do something Jean would regret." He tried to be sarcastic, but couldn't manage.

"Sure, I don't mind the company." Bobby took his seat and started the plane. "I don't blame you, I don't want to be back there. I really didn't want to be here either."

"I wouldn't want to be around me either." Logan muttered.

"It's not that, I don't mind you being here. I just didn't want to be the one flying that bastard to the mansion. I feel like I'm single handedly delivering him to Remy's doorstep. Again. What are we going to tell him?"

"Nothing. I don't want anybody telling him anything. Not that Creed is there, not about the lies the son of a bitch is spewing. None of it. Remy doesn't need to know. Hank will find out in a day or two that he's lying, and I'm going to send him to his grave. Remy won't know any different." Logan stood from the seat and started towards the back. "I'm going to go make that clear to everyone else before ya land."

"What if he's not lying?" Bobby turned to look at Logan's retreating back.

Logan stopped in the doorway. "Let's just hope to God he's not. That's all I can do right now."

------------

Jean stepped into the cargo area and shut the door behind her. After a small argument with her husband she was given this time with Creed alone while they landed and prepared the Danger Room to hold him. She would get the truth and do what she had to do to get it. She stared into the dark holding cells, knowing he was staring back at her. They had sedated him with enough to knock out a small horse before throwing him in the cell. Knowing his healing factor was off due to the collar, she was sure he was a bit groggy. She flipped the bright lights on, almost laughing when Creed hissed in pain to the light. "I want to talk to you Victor." 

He would have smiled if he didn't know she was angry. She always used his first name when she was mad at him. Like a mother cursing her child, the name would always leave her mouth like venom. He pushed himself up as much as possible in the corner of the cell. He was feeling pretty worn out from the drugs and the slow poisoning of adamantium in his system. He would complain about the pain and sickness, but this is the only time his head felt clear. The urge to kill, taste and smell blood, was always tamed when he was weak. Like his body understood it was not an option in this state, and quieted the urges. The drugs they had him on were almost as good as the glow his ex-lover Birdy would supply. But just because he felt euphoric didn't mean he wanted to talk. "What do you want Red?"

Jean stood in front of the cage, arms crossed over her chest. She showed her lack of fear and strength in her stance. "I am giving you one more chance to tell us the truth. You understand that just because you are being transported to the mansion, you are far from safe. At this point you are better off running from Sinister then you are in that mansion. After everything you have done to Remy you are lucky to be alive now. You destroyed that boy's life. I cannot believe that even a maniac like you could be so cruel. If you tell me the truth now I may be able to persuade your release. If you continue your lies and are proven wrong in the mansion, your fate is sealed. And do not think I will let you touch Remy again, you will not go near him."

Creed gave the red-head a feral grin. Light shined off his long fangs. "I'm getting the picture now. You think just because Maddie is his mother, that it makes him yours too. Well let me tell you something Red, I have more rights to him then you ever will! He's my son, by blood! Your just some screwed up X-punk that can't figure out who's who on her family tree. You can take me to the mansion, run all the test you want. They are all going to come back that Remy is mine!"

"Remy is not property! Even if you are his father, you lost the right to call yourself that when you raped him! Why would you do such a thing? What kind of demon are you?" She could not believe she was taking him seriously. She was falling into his con again. It's impossible. "I do not believe you. You are only trying to confuse us to get your way. It will not happen." She turned her back to the caged man. This is not what she came in here for. She wanted the truth. She wanted the whys and how, not the run around.

As if he could read her mind, Creed moved closer to the bars of the cage. "You want to know how it happened don't you? Why it was done? You came in here for proof. That's why you are here ain't it?" He laughed when she turned around to him again. She had a look of innocent curiosity on her face. "Get comfy Red, let me tell you a story."

Jean walked to the door and turned the lock, she didn't want them to be interrupted. She may not get this chance again. She returned to the center of the floor with a folding chair and sat. "Alright, tell me this story."

Creed tilted his head questioningly. "Why don't you just take it from me? You have the ability, I know you do."

Jean sighed angrily. "I am not going to go into your head. First off, you know it is against my beliefs. Second, I don't want to be in your head, I can't even imagine the things you have done. I do not want to see them first hand."

Creed shrugged. "Have it your way, you'll just have to use your imagination."

"Get on with it Creed!" Jean was losing her patience. She was beginning to believe he was just, once again, giving her the run around. She was surprised when she heard him sigh and begin to talk. She sat and listened to his dark story in silence. 

"This of course shows how dim you X-punks are. You think that Sinister created that Maddie bitch just for your darling husband. All in the quest to have the perfect little mutant. Yea, he was pretty pissed when you kicked the bucket without having a kid first, but there was not much he could do about it, at least at first. He made her about two months after he got the goods from you. You were what, five?" 

Not receiving an answer he shrugged and continued. "He had figured out how to clone bodies, got there heart beating, everything working, but the mind. He even figured out the whole aging thing. She grew up pretty quick. He couldn't figure out that whole memory thing though, didn't know how to transplant memories. That's when he pulled me into the loop, he explained everything to me. Said he wanted to check out my implanted memories, see how they did it. I wasn't complaining, the money was good, and there were other perks. One day he came to me and asked if I would like to try Maddie out. She had reached about thirteen in less then a few years and he wanted to see if she could breed." 

Creed heard Jean's gasp and rolled his head across the wall behind him to look at Jean. "Well I wasn't about to pass up on a free fuck, especially with a girl that wasn't going to struggle. Took a couple times, you know. He thought he screwed up somewhere along the line, was about to trash her. Until one day she just turned up pregnant. And I'm sure you don't have to ask who that was. He let the pregnancy run it's course, even took her to an hospital to deliver it. He wanted to make sure there were no complications that a normal doctor couldn't handle. When he came back to the lab with Maddie, he said he left the kid there, he had no need for him. Come to find out later he was one of the most powerful mutants on the planet."

Jean stared at the floor, struggling with her thoughts. Unknown to Creed she had monitored his mind, just enough to tell truth from lies. She was shocked to find out he wasn't lying, it was all true. She couldn't believe it. There were so many questions that needed to be answered. She found herself fighting against her own mind. A part of her wanted to run to Remy, protect him from all of this. Another wanted answers. She gave into her curiosity. "If you were his father, why didn't you act like one? Why did you do what you did? Even if you didn't care for Remy, you could have just left him alone! Why rape him, stalk him? Why ruin his life?"

"Just passing on the family tradition, Red." Creed said quietly.

"Family tradition? What the hell are you talking about?" It finally hit Jean. She knew Creed's childhood, it was horrible and abusive. She had heard enough about it when they took him into the mansion before. Trying to help him, but only being hurt in the end by his insanity. "You cannot use your past as an excuse, Creed."

Creed burst towards the bars of the cage, rocking the door violently. "The hell I can't! My father used it as an excuse! He locked me in a fucking basement, treated me worse then the dogs! When he got lonely, who do you think he came after? Every time he told me to take it, stop crying. He had to take it from his father and so was I! It made him feel better to know he could do it to someone else! And ya know what Red? He was right, I feel right as rain when I am ripping into Remy! When I hurt him, make him scream, make him bleed! But I don't tell him not to cry. I want him to scream, cry in pain! One day he will figure it out!"

Jean backed away from the cage to the door. She could not believe someone could be this deranged. She rushed out the doors and into the mansion, ignoring everyone that tried to stop her. She could feel the tears run down her face as she bust into the MedLab. She ignored Ororo, not answering her friend's questions of concern. She curled up in the bed next to a sleeping Remy, and pulled him into her arms, holding him tightly to her chest. She cried into his hair and rocked slowly. "I'm so sorry Remy. So sorry."

TBC


	14. Part 14

-----------
Warning/Notes: Read all the warnings in Chapter one, there are a lot of them!
------------

Remy lay in bed worried. Over the last few days things had changed drastically, even if his lover and team mates tried to hide it. The few visits he would receive had become less and less. Even when he did get a visitor, it would be short and there was this look of sympathy they all shared. Something that wasn't there before. Did they know something? Was he going to die and they didn't want to tell him? God he hoped not. 

Hank was spending an ungodly amount of time in the lab. Remy knew he was working on a cure for him, the doctor was working day and night with no sleep or food. Remy hoped that it was due to a break through, but he couldn't get his hopes up too much. They all seemed to think he was dying, so maybe he was. 

Then there was Jean. She had almost taken Logan's place by his side the last few days. She was always there. It was strange enough waking up in her arms a few days before. She was apologizing for something no one would explain. Since then she had become motherly towards him. Even to the point that Scott had recently wrestled her out of the lab to sleep a few hours ago. 

All these things were strange enough, but Logan was the one that worried him the most. His lover had been at his side constantly through all of this. Before he would have to beg Logan to leave him alone to rest or eat, now he had to pled for Logan to stay. His lover would always agree, but when Remy would wake he would find Logan was gone again. It worried him to no end. Was Logan tiring of him? Did he do something wrong? He dreaded to ask the questions, but he needed to know the answers.

Remy slowly sat up in his bed, which was not an easy task. His constant fever had slowly weakened him, and the loss of blood still made his body feel heavy. He was thankful that Hank had removed the IV the day before, at least he would not have to fight with it. He slowly made his way towards the adjoining lab where Hank toiled at the cure. If he found out that a cure was impossible it would answer all his questions. In one hand that would make Remy's quest simple, but in the other it would mean he would die at the hands of Sinister.

----------

Hank slammed his large fist into the counter. Why did this have to be so difficult? He was a genius, he had all the information he thought he needed, so why didn't it work? He had just used the last of the blood he extracted from Creed and still nothing. Every time he thought he was on to a breakthrough it would fail. The little information he had, told him that Creed's blood should be the key, but it was destructive. Introducing Creed's blood to Remy's caused an almost explosive reaction due to the healing factor. He couldn't help but think it was right there in front of him. Why couldn't it come to him? 

He sighed in defeat. He wouldn't get anywhere without more blood so he might as well go and get it. He shut off his equipment and grabbed his bag to head to the danger room. When he turned there was someone there that he didn't expect. He jumped out of his skin and dropped the bag on his bare foot. He released a yelp and rubbed his sore toe. "Remy! You should be in bed." Hank looked from his foot back to Remy, expecting the young man to be laughing at his expense. Instead it was terror on the pale man's face. "Remy what is wrong?"

Remy didn't look at Hank. He came in to ask the doctor about his progress. He didn't mean to startle Hank, but before he announced his arrival a monitor had caught his eye. At first he wasn't sure what it was, but then he realized it was the Danger Room. Sitting quietly in a cage in the center of the room was the man of his nightmares. Creed was there, in his home. They brought him here. How could they?

Hank followed the direction of Remy's eyes. His own eyes widened when he remembered the monitor. He quickly shut it off, breaking the trance Remy was in. "Remy, you have to listen, understand, please." Hank tried to grab Remy who was backing away from him. 

"How could y' bring him here? After everything he has done to me! Y' didn't even tell me!" Remy shook his head slowly in understanding. "Y' weren't going to tell me were y'? When was I going to find out? When he attacked me again, is that how I would know?" Remy pushed Hank's hand away. "Non! Don't touch me!" Remy turned and ran out the of the Medlab. He had found new strength in the fear. He had to hide, had to run, he couldn't let the monster hurt him again. 

Before exiting the Medlab after Remy, Hank stopped at the intercom on the door panel. He quickly dialed up the Danger Room. He would need Logan's help to find Remy. If the young man wanted to hide no one would find him. "Logan! I need you down here now!"

"What's wrong Hank? Is Remy alright?"

Hank could hear the panic in Logan's voice. "He knows Creed is here, he ran out of the lab!"

"Shit!"

Hank heard the intercom shut off, he knew Logan was on his way. He ran out of the Medlab and towards the elevators. Logan would catch up or find Remy himself. Right now he needed to find the rest of the team and have them help with the search. They had to find him before Remy did something irrational.

---------------

Logan rushed out of the Danger Room and down the hall. He passed the Medlab, smelling the fear mixed with his lover's scent as he ran down the hall. He followed the smell as it continued up the stairwell to the second floor. Remy's path seemed to go in a meaningless maze through rooms and halls. The path ended in the Summers bedroom, were three broken perfume bottles lay scattered on the floor. Logan lost the scent to the strong smell of the chemicals. Then he realized what Remy was doing, he was running from Creed. He was blocking his scent, trying to stop the stalker from finding him. Logan cursed loudly as he tried to clear his senses, if Remy was preventing Creed from tracking him, it would hinder Logan as well. 

He tried to pick up his lover's scent again as he exited into the hall. Nothing. He wondered around the floor and up the stairs, sometimes picking up the trail again, only to find Remy's shirt in a hidden corner or another broken cologne bottle blocking the path. 

Logan stopped in the room that they had claimed as their own. He had hoped Remy had come back here, but again, found nothing but the lingering scents of Remy and himself. He stood with his hand on the post of the large bed, thinking. How was he going to make this up to Remy? Could he? 

"Darlin' I'm sorry. I just wanted to protect ya from him. Now I let him hurt ya again and he can't even get out of the room. I'm sorry." Logan whispered his apology in an attempt to ease his mind. He took one last look at the room and went out to find the others, maybe they had better luck.

"No one can protect me." Remy whispered from under the bed. He curled his fingers in Logan's flannel he had pulled out of the dirty hamper. He knew that Logan's scent would cover his own, or at least disguise it. He had heard Logan's apology, and he wanted nothing but to pull his lover to him, but he was so afraid Creed would hurt Logan too. 

What if Logan was killed by Creed trying to protect him? He couldn't allow it! He laid there thinking over Logan's words and the scene he saw on the monitor. Creed was in a cage, in the Danger Room, helpless. Now may be his only chance! He had to end this! He crawled out slowly from under the bed and out into the empty hall towards the lower levels again.

----------------

Jean turned towards the kitchen door as it opened. She sensed it was Logan and hoped Remy would be with him. When he walked in the room alone, his face wrenched in worry, her hope was lost. She walked over to the Canadian and pulled him into her embrace. She knew he was as worried and she was about Remy. "You could not find him?"

Logan shook his head. "He's been running from Creed so long that hiding his trail from the bastard is an instinct. The problem is, it hides it from me too. Did Cerebro pick up anything?"

"No, he is shielding himself too well." Jean answered in defeat. "The others are checking the grounds, Hank went back down to the lab. He hoped that maybe Remy..."

Before she could finish a frantic voice came over the intercom. They could hear it echo through the house as it was broadcast for anyone that was out there to hear. They heard the fear in Hank's voice, they had never known him to panic.

"Someone, anyone! I need you down here to the Danger Room. My god he's going to kill him! I can't get in, I'm locked out! Someone!" 

Jean and Logan raced to the lower levels. The voice of Hank over the intercom continued to fill the rooms and halls. Each plea only making them run faster. They could hear Hank pulling and scratching at something as he yelled over the speaker, his voice breaking in fear. When they finally made it to the lower levels and to the Danger Room, Hank had nearly collapsed in his attempt to open the Danger Room door. 

"Hank, what is going on?" Jean yelled as she pulled him away from the door.

"Remy is in there! He has locked us out, I can't get in! If he kills Sabretooth I can't cure him! He doesn't know that." 

Logan was stunned with all the what ifs that flooded his head. What if he kills him? What if Creed hurts Remy? What if Creed tells him? He pounded at the door trying to open it even though he knew it was impossible. He looked at the control room door and raced up the stairs.

Hank called out to Logan as he ran up the stairs. "Logan, it is useless, you cannot break thought the observation windows." 

"Yea, but I can break this door!" Logan yelled as he busted through to the control room. He heard the others running up the stairs behind him as he stepped over the broken door, now on the floor. "There has to be a way to override it!" Logan started punching keys, not daring to look out the windows. He had to concentrate on getting in there! 

"Dear God!" Jean pressed her hand against the glass as she looked out the window. Hank was equally stunned as he stood behind her looking at the scene below.

Logan heard the concern in Jean's voice and it pulled him to the glass. What he saw made his heart wrench. The cage in the center of the room was crushed. Creed was loose in the room. He feared for his lover's life, but not to the hands of Creed, to himself. Remy was standing in the center of the room glowing brighter then the morning sun. The energy that flowed around him was so bright he was almost unrecognizable. "Jesus, what is he doing?"

Hank stared at the floor below him, he knew Remy had power, but never this. "I believe he is going nova. He is going to kill Sabretooth. We can't stop him."

"I can't live with that!" Logan ran back to the control panel. He had to talk to Remy, had to stop him. He turned on the intercom to the room and sighed in relief when it activated. "Remy! You have to stop, please Darlin'! You can't kill him. Please!"

Hank shook his head. "Logan, he cannot hear you. The heat in the room has melted the speakers."

Logan dropped the microphone and returned to the window, pounding on the glass in attempts to stop his lover. Nothing got through to Remy. He just seemed to take in more power, glowing brighter. Logan could see Creed's lips moving, he was talking to Remy, obviously pleading for his life. Logan hoped that Remy could not hear him, he could only guess what Creed was saying. 

All three jumped as sparks flew from the control panel. They turned to see the screens jumping and flipping, all the gauges in the red. "The room cannot take this much power! It's shorting out." Jean yelled over the loud humming and electric sparks. 

They all turned back when they heard a loud scream from the room. The light brightened in the room below as the glow around and in Remy flowed out of him like a coiled serpent. It flowed into the air hell bent on one target. The monster cowering in the corner, begging for his life. When the explosion hit they had to turn away, the light was too bright. When they turned back the room was empty, minus the figure laying in the center of the room. 

"NO!" Logan ran down the stairs to the door of the Danger Room. It opened and closed erratically due to the damage the blast caused. He quickly dodged the door and ran inside the room. The heat alone was worse then the hottest desert. The walls were scorched or melted. There was nothing left in the room but Remy. Creed, the cage, all the cameras and monitors, gone, annihilated by the energy. For a brief moment Logan cringed at the power his lover held inside him. He quickly overcame his thoughts and ran to Remy, falling to his knees inches from his fallen lover. He picked Remy up in his arms and raced from the room. Though the room was blazing hot, Remy was freezing. He was met in the hall by Hank who directed him to the lab.

TBC


End file.
